L'Individu
by The Man in the Box
Summary: A l'heure où la grande Londres atteint l'apogée de sa décadence, un homme décide de se charger d'y rétablir l'équilibre de la Justice. L'Individu, un meurtrier méthodique, s'engage à engendrer une Révolution dans cette ville dont les moeurs le révolte. /FIC TERMINÉE ET CORRIGÉE\
1. Prologue

La nuit était tombée sur Londres depuis quelques heures déjà. Les familles étaient toutes chez elles et dînaient sûrement tranquillement. Fendant la nuit paisible, dans chaque foyer où elle était allumée, la radio se mit à crisser, troublant les programmes habituels. Puis soudain une voix grave, calme, presque mélodieuse se fit entendre.

"Un jour, quelqu'un a dit que pour les roturiers, la Religion était vraie, que pour les Sages, elle était fausse et que pour les souverains, elle était utile. La seule chose en laquelle je crois, est que je n'ai pas de nom mais vous pouvez m'appeler L'Individu. Et ce soir, je vais tuer un homme.

Il y a longtemps que le mécanisme des évènements qui m'a conduit ici s'est mis en branle. Le mécanisme qui m'a conduit dans cette pièce, à cette tâche que je dois accomplir ce soir: tenter de faire comprendre leur situation à des Fidèles aveugles qui refusent la vérité et punir ceux qui les ont privés de leur vue.

Chacun d'entre vous est responsable de sa situation, fautif de vous être laissés berner, certains plus que d'autres et ceux-ci devront affronter les conséquences de leur erreurs. Je vous comprends, la peur peut parfois mener à faire des choses stupides. La raison en est altérée et nous perdons vite tout sens commun. La peur peut nous pousser à abandonner nos principes, abandonner notre liberté, nous induire en erreur. Et dans votre détresse, vous avez offert ces droits à des monstres de cupidité qui vous promettaient la sécurité, l'ordre, la paix, en échange de votre consentement docile, de votre silence absolu, d'une Omerta qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Ceux qui ont eu le courage de parler et d'agir sont, soit en prison, soit morts, encore une fois réduits au silence et au néant pour avoir voulu imposer leurs principes et faire entendre la Vox Populi.

Ce soir, je cherche à briser ce silence, ce soir je parlerai pour vous, ce soir je vous vengerai pour que ce pays se souvienne de ce qu'il a oublié. De la Conspiration des Poudres, la première Révolution, la Contre-Révolution, la Glorieuse Révolution. Tout ces événements ont été provoqués par des hommes qui n'avaient pas peur de mourir pour leurs idéaux, leurs principes. Aujourd'hui, il est temps que ce pays se souvienne de son histoire et des révolutionnaires, des héros, des martyrs qu'il a engendré. En son enfant aussi sont nés des Révolutionnaires, ceux de la Boston Tea Party, de la Révolution Américaine, alors que la Terre mère oublie sa fierté au profit de la corruption d'un gouvernement totalitaire qui oublie que c'est le peuple qui lui offre son pouvoir. Je veux de ce pays qu'il se souvienne que l'équité, la justice et la liberté ne sont pas que des mots mais les pierres angulaires d'une société.

Beaucoup tenteront de me faire taire, beaucoup vous diront de ne pas me croire en échafaudant des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres parce qu'ils savent que les mots sont plus efficaces que les armes. Les mots nous donnent l'accès à la compréhension et pour ceux à qui ils sont adressés, à l'établissement de la vérité. Et la vérité, comme vous devez le savoir, n'est pas l'apanage de notre gouvernement actuel. Mais l'a-t-elle déjà été dans un gouvernement?

Ceux qui vous ont plongés dans l'ombre doivent payer. Ceux qui ont profité de vous doivent payer. Ces secrets qu'ils cachent pour garder votre confiance alors qu'ils profitent impunément de leur peuple, de leurs Fidèles, des agneaux qu'ils sont censés guider. Votre confiance, votre liberté leur appartiennent mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que leur force peut être incommensurable. Celle d'un peuple uni dans un même but, dans un seul espoir, peut être plus forte que n'importe quel Dieu, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils sont libres, même si la peur que les plus puissants engendrent leur font croire qu'ils sont vains, vulnérables, inutiles.

Ils vous diront que je suis fou, qu'il ne faut pas écouter mes paroles qui vous paraissent dénuées de sens pour l'instant. Peut-être le suis-je mais pourtant, je suis lucide et conscient de tout ce qui m'entoure, de la souffrance, du désespoir et cela me désole autant que me révolte. Si vous ne souffrez de rien, que vous n'êtes pas concernés, vous êtes libres de penser que je ne suis qu'un meurtrier fou, sans scrupule, et oublier ces évènements qui font notre histoire. Mais si par contre, vous voyez ce que je vois, si vous ressentez ce que je ressens et si vous désirez ce que je désire, alors je vous demande de vous joindre à moi et lorsque j'aurai achevé mon œuvre symbolique, vous vous soulèverez et reprendrez vos droits en main vous-mêmes.

Un Être méprisable, dit puissant et invincible de chaque sorte, périra de ma main pour donner l'exemple, et son infamie sera enfin révélée au grand jour. Je ne ferai que vous guider et vous ouvrir les yeux sur les horreurs qui vous entourent et disent vous vouloir du bien. Ce sera ensuite à vous de choisir si vous voulez y croire ou non, à vous de décider vous-mêmes de votre chemin, de votre destin.

Que votre Dieu vous bénisse."

* * *

Voilà, comme vous avez put le constaté, "L'Individu" a gagné le sondage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, après la fin de cette fic, je me mettrais à "Sucre Amer" :P

Merci encore de votre lectures et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis :P

**Citatitions :**

_"A toutes époques révolutionnaires, les événements ont été produits non par les mots écrits, mais par les mots parlés"  
_Adolf Hitler

Ca commence bien 8D... J'vais me faire tuer un truc de bien moi...


	2. Premier Meurtre : La Noblesse

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ressentit une souffrance insupportable au niveau de la tête. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux blonds décoiffées pour ensuite la regarder, quelques gouttes de sang frais et des résidus de sang séché s'étaient accrochés à ses longs doigts pâles et fins. Il essuya avec dégoût le liquide visqueux avec le mouchoir à ses initiales dans sa poche. Il se redressa du sol, époussetant ses vêtements, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé et aussi de savoir où il était. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il était sorti du théâtre, qu'il allait entrer dans son fiacre puis plus rien.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. La lumière éclairait des panneaux peints autour de lui, illustrés et disposés comme des ruelles. Il fit quelques pas avant de voir sur l'un des panneaux peints, écrit à la peinture rouge: "From Hell". Soudain il entendit de la musique. Il reconnut aisément le lent et doux son d'un violon qui pleurait. Puis une voix sortant de nulle part chantonnant sur l'air.

_Ce soir, l'ambiance n'est pas au Requiem, pas pour ceux qui nous ont déjà quitté mais pour ceux qui vont partir._  
_Non, ce soir, je joue un Lamento pour moi-même et pour celui qui va mourir._  
_Mon violon pleure sur Londres et sur cette pluie de sang et de flammes qui bientôt s'abattra sur la ville et ses habitants à l'Aube de la Nouvelle Révolution qui déjà gronde._  
_Je pose alors mon archet sur l'instrument et tendrement, je fais pleurer le violon dont les sanglots mélodieux s'abattent sans merci sur la nuit silencieuse de Londres._  
_Et que joue l'âme perdue du violoniste sans nom_  
_Pour le bal de quelques fantômes égarés qui dansent_  
_Tournent, tournent, les violons_  
_Et que dans la mort, le spectacle commence..._

Soudain le chant et la musique se stoppèrent avant que la voix de l'inconnu ne s'élève à nouveau.

« Bonsoir Alfred. »

Le dénommé releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Une lumière s'alluma sur un homme qui lui faisait dos, une cape sur les épaules et un chapeau haut de forme sur la tête. Le violon et l'archet toujours peints de noir dans les mains, il les allongea avec attention, presque tendresse, à terre, puis se tourna vers lui. Ce que vit le jeune homme lui glaça le sang. L'homme portait sur la tête un masque en toile, deux larges cercles noirs couvraient ses yeux. Le masque n'avait pas de visage, juste ces deux orbites noires, profondes, qui lui donnaient des airs de fantôme ou de démon. L'homme s'avança lentement vers lui. Il était élégamment habillé. Sous sa cape, il portait un long manteau de cuir noir, ses mains étaient gantées dans la même matière. Il portait aussi un costume trois pièces tout aussi sombre. La seule chose autre que son masque gris qui illuminait son habit de ténèbres, était une chemise blanche immaculée. Son cou était caché par un foulard noir noué sous sa chemise comme un homme qui irait en soirée.

« Lord Alfred Douglas. Surnommé Bosie, à raison. »

Ce dernier regarda l'homme aussi élégant qu'effrayant s'approcher de lui. Sa voix était grave et suave, presque rassurante, contrastant brutalement avec son aura.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

L'homme se stoppa un instant pour enlever son chapeau en signe de salut.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je faillis à toutes les règles de courtoisie. Je n'ai pas de nom mais vous pouvez m'appeler L'Individu. »

Bosie sentit son sang se glacer à l'entente de ces mots. Il avait entendu le message radiophonique de cet homme et il savait à présent qu'il serait sa première victime. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, il entendit L'Individu lui adresser de nouveau la parole.

« Bosie... ce nom vous va si bien. Vous aimez tout contrôler, cela vous insupporte de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt du monde entier. Toute votre vie, vous avez pris plaisir à rabaisser les "classes moyennes" comme vous le dites si bien. Vous méprisez les gens qui font votre fortune et vous respectent, même si vous ne le méritez pas. Vous êtes un enfant gâté et comme si cela ne suffisait pas... il a fallu que vous détruisiez un Espoir... »

Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre la chamade comme s'il tentait de s'arracher à sa poitrine alors que l'homme s'approchait toujours lentement de lui.

« Vous avez charmé un grand homme, l'un des plus grands hommes de l'histoire. Monsieur Oscar Wilde... que son Dieu garde son âme... Il vous a donné son amour, vous n'avez voulu que de sa notoriété et de son influence. Vous avez profité de lui. Il était connu et vous, comme un enfant capricieux, vous n'avez vu en cela qu'une occasion de choquer vos parents et la noblesse comme un stupide adolescent. Il vous a aimé, réellement aimé, ce qui l'a conduit en prison car il refusait de vous quitter et de se plier aux évidences. Il a passé douze ans, douze ans en prison où il n'a cessé un instant, de vous aimer avec passion. Cet amour lui inspira incontestablement une de ses oeuvres les plus achevées, des plus magnifique, De Profundis... Une oeuvre qui vous était destinée et que vous n'avez même pas daigné lire... Cela l'a détruit et l'a conduit à la tombe alors que vous avez continué votre vie sans plus jamais penser à lui. Monsieur Wilde était un grand homme. Ses idéaux, ses écrits, sa personnalité, j'en suis sûr, changeront le monde, mais il ne sera pas là pour le voir. Par votre faute. Il aurait pu faire beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait déjà fait, beaucoup plus. Il était le point de départ d'une révolution importante qu'il aurait pu voir naître et grandir avec fierté, qu'il aurait accélérée en restant en vie et en l'appuyant, mais vous lui avez ôté ce droit et cet honneur. Cela fait de vous l'exemple même de la Noblesse que je méprise. Vous vous pensez mieux et plus important que tout le monde, mais vous n'êtes qu'un enfant capricieux et gâté qui n'a aucune conscience de ses actes et cela a coûté l'emploi d'innombrables domestiques et la vie d'un génie qui a fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux... et pour cela, aujourd'hui, il faut mourir afin de donner l'exemple. »

Toujours tétanisé, le jeune homme resta planté sur ses jambes. L'Individu était à présent debout à quelques centimètres de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il savait que la fuite était impossible. Il aurait tout de même pu en tenter une, mais l'aura de cet homme l'oppressait tant qu'elle semblait extirper de ton âme tout espoir en n'y laissant que la frayeur.

« Il vous faut une mort digne de votre personnage... je n'ai pas cherché longtemps pour vous. »  
À ces mots, L'Individu remit son chapeau en place, sortant de son manteau une trousse de médecine en cuir brun, la dépliant ensuite d'un geste sec, dévoilant aux yeux de sa victime les divers instruments affûtés qu'il y cachait.

« Avez-vous entendu parler de ce meurtrier qui sévissait à Londres il y a quelques années de cela à peine? Il s'attaquait aux prostituées. Pire que des "classes moyennes", ce sont les bas-fonds des classes sociales, n'est-ce pas? On appelait cet homme Jack L'Eventreur. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter un geste de fuite, Bosie sentit une main puissante agripper sa chemise avec violence. Il sentit son corps trembler, empli de frayeur à ce qui l'attendait. Alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux, il tenta vainement de supplier son bourreau.

« Seigneur je vous en supplie... pour l'amour de Dieu, ne faites pas cela...

- Il est inutile d'appeler votre Dieu, c'est moi qui suis le Maître de ces lieux. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'ai décidé de répertorier les meurtres de cette manière au lieu de l'intégrer à un chapitre et un début d'enquête ou d'explication. C'est comme ça j'ai décidé c'est moi qui commande xD !

Je sais que quelques détails de cette histoire ne sont pas d'époque, je sais qu'il y a une différence d'époque mais elle se limite à environs 10 ans, je trouve que c'est pas trop donc je me permet de mettre quelques petites incohérences qui sont un peu vitale à mon histoire

Si vous êtes curieux de voir à quoi ressemble L'Individu, regardez la cover image

Voilà, je vous laisse, laissez moi vos avis :P, à plus tard pour un chapitre un peu plus long


	3. Chapitre 2

Lorsque Watson arriva sur les lieux que Holmes lui avait indiqués, il vit celui-ci debout, fièrement dressé devant Lestrade qui semblait se retenir d'exploser dans une crise de nerfs incontrôlable. Le logicien souriait largement au chef de Scotland Yard alors qu'il le narguait d'une voix légère, pleine de plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs et la santé mentale de l'homme en face de lui.

« Alors comme ça... Scotland Yard a besoin de Sherlock Holmes pour résoudre une affaire et est obligé de l'appeler... c'est cela? »

Le policier reprit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de rester calme face au détective.

« Oui.

- Oui quoi?

- Oui, nous avons besoin de vous.

- Qui ça? »

Tremblant de rage des pieds à la tête, Lestrade prononça avec difficulté et les mots qu'il avait à dire pour que Holmes accepte enfin de l'aider.

« Scotland Yard a besoin de vous.

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez y mettre un peu plus de cœur, répétez encore une fois. »

Serrant les poings, le policier haussa le ton face au logicien impassible qui semblait incroyablement satisfait de le faire craquer.

« Cette fois-ci, vous allez trop loin Holmes! Encore une remarque et je vous emprisonne, que j'aie besoin de vous ou pas! Je suis un haut fonctionnaire de l'État et j'exige de vous le respect qui est dû à mon uniforme! »

Le sourire du logicien s'élargit un instant.

« Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Holmes, cessez d'importuner ce pauvre homme, il ne fait que son travail. »

Le détective se tourna pour saluer Watson avant de prendre à ses côtés la direction du crime, protégé par un mur de policiers qui cachaient l'horreur aux regards indiscrets des passants.

« Médecin toujours en retard, notre homme aurait eu le temps de mourir dix fois avant que vous n'arriviez mais je pense que cela a peu d'importance à présent... néanmoins, vous êtes arrivé encore trop tôt, j'allais bientôt lui faire dire que l'Angleterre avait besoin de Sherlock Holmes.

- Une de vos "vérités" parmi d'autres... je ne pense pas que vous devriez prendre cette enquête à la légère. »

Le détective rit doucement un instant, sortant sa pipe de sa poche pour la prendre entre ses dents et l'allumer tout en s'approchant toujours des policiers.

« Vous m'apprenez mon métier à présent Watson? Je vous trouve bien prétentieux, vous qui n'excellez pas dans le vôtre... contrairement à moi, cela va sans dire. »

Watson soupira, gardant le silence, il savait que cela était inutile de continuer sinon son ami risquerait d'aller encore plus loin pour le vexer.

« Vous avez vu le corps?

- Non, je vous attendais etje ne vous espérais presque plus. Le spectacle ne semble pas beau à voir. En arrivant sur les lieux, j'ai vu deux policiers rendre leur petit déjeuner et même ce cher Lestrade avait une mine assez pâle. »

Holmes fit signe aux hommes en faction de s'écarter pour que lui et son ami puissent passer et voir le cadavre. Leurs yeux se posant sur le corps à terre, tous deux se stoppèrent brusquement.

« Seigneur... »

Watson sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour le coller contre son nez et sa bouche, sentant un haut le cœur arriver causé par l'odeur nauséabonde du sang et de la putréfaction qui se dégageait du corps abandonné dans une ruelle. Holmes, lui, s'approcha puis s'accroupit pour l'examiner.

La dépouille semblait avoir été jetée comme une ordure dans la sombre impasse. De la base du cou à la ceinture de son pantalon, une plaie béante dévoilait son intérieur. Ses clavicules, son sternum et son diaphragme semblaient avoir été arrachés, ses côtes étaient brisées et ses viscères avaient été extirpées de son corps. Certaines manquantes comme son foie, ses reins et son cœur, semblaient avoir été arrachées ou très mal coupées.

« Je m'attendrais presque à une lettre venant de l'Enfer. Cet homme était vivant lorsqu'on lui a fait cela, du moins au début et durant une bonne partie. »

Watson sentit le contenu de son estomac menacer de le quitter aux mots de son ami, accroupi aux côtés du corps, aussi concentré que flegmatique.

« Comment le savez-vous?

- Ses poignets portent des marques violettes de lutte contre l'entrave et le sang a beaucoup trop coulé dans son corps, ce qui veut dire qu'il saignait, il ne pouvait donc pas être mort. Vous devriez le savoir en le regardant... médecin médiocre... »

Le mort portait sur la tête un sac de toile noire que Holmes retira avec précautions sous les yeux de Watson ainsi que de Lestrade qui venait de se frayer un chemin entre ses hommes, dévoilant l'identité de la victime.

« Bosie Douglas... Il était marquis.  
- Il ne l'est plus?  
- Il est mort. Hé bien, cela va faire du bruit dans la société, ce L'Individu est sérieux. Le sac noir sur sa tête est identique à ceux que l'on met aux prisonniers qui sont condamnés à la peine de mort, juste avant d'exécuter leur sentence. Pour cet homme, c'est donc une exécution qu'il a accomplie. »

Durant quelques secondes, Holmes examina les yeux clairs du jeune homme, le voile de la mort les recouvraient déjà depuis longtemps. Puis son regard se porta sur son torse. Sur son côté droit, un papillon orange et noir avec de petites tâches blanches sur le bout des ailes battait vigoureusement des ailes. Il avait les pattes enlisées dans le sang séché, dissimulant un mot sur la peau sous ses pattes.

« Watson, rendez-vous utile, allez acheter un bocal dans un magasin quelconque. »

Le médecin s'exécuta, ramenant quelques minutes plus tard un bocal vide à son ami. Holmes le prit, puis l'ouvrit, dépliant en même temps sa trousse de cuir brun où il gardait ses ustensiles. Il en sortit une pince à épiler pour décrocher une à une les pattes du papillon du corps du jeune homme sans les briser. Dans un geste rapide et précis, il captura l'insecte dans le bocal, découvrant ainsi que l'inscription sous ses pattes était "Noblesse".

Holmes referma sa trousse, se redressa et s'en alla sans poser un dernier regard sur le corps du jeune homme, emportant le papillon coloré avec lui. Watson le rattrapa au même rythme que Lestrade.

« Holmes! Où allez-vous?!

- Mon travail ici est fini. J'ai ce dont j'ai besoin, je ne suis plus d'aucune aide pour le moment. Je vais enquêter de mon côté et repenser à tout cela. »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Ils regardèrent Holmes s'éloigner vers son appartement sans se retourner. Watson prit quelques minutes pour calmer la frustration de Lestrades puis suivre les pas du logicien jusque chez eux. En entrant dans l'appartement, le médecin appela plusieurs fois son ami sans aucune réponse. Il soupira d'exaspération en voyant qu'il l'entendait parfaitement mais ne lui répondait pas pour l'exaspérer, par simple esprit de contradiction ou par paresse. Holmes était assis en tailleur au milieu de leur salle de vie. Une encyclopédie ouverte à ses côtés, il observait le papillon à la loupe en finissant sa pipe. Il posa le bocal puis sa loupe pour ensuite se tourner vers son ami.

« Nous avons à faire à un génie Watson.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela? »

Le logicien sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice et d'intelligence.

« Asseyez-vous, je pense que cela risque d'être long. »

Watson prit place dans son fauteuil, attendant patiemment l'explication de son ami.

« Saviez-vous que le mot Grec "Psyche" veut dire âme mais aussi papillon?

- Non...

- Le mot "Psyche" est aussi la base de Psychiatrie, qui étymologiquement signifie "La médecine de l'âme". Cet homme sait que quelque part, il est fou. Mais ce n'est pas la seule explication possible ou mêlée à cela. Le Papillon est aussi le symbole de la métamorphose, de la renaissance car lorsque la chenille devient chrysalide et que la chrysalide meurt, elle donne naissance à un papillon. Or, cet homme se dit être un révolutionnaire, il veut que cette ère qu'il considère comme corrompue meurt pour renaître et construire un avenir meilleur.

- C'est vrai que cela se tient... le papillon est un symbole très recherché et très bien trouvé pour cet homme.

- Effectivement Watson, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je suis convaincu qu'il fait aussi ainsi référence à "L'Effet Papillon".

- La théorie du chaos?

- C'est exact. »

Le logicien sourit à son ami, échangeant avec lui un regard complice avant de continuer son exposé.

« Monsieur Pointcarré pense que le chaos a une sorte de signature mais qu'il peut conduire lui-même à des phénomènes stables. On parle alors d'émergence. On ne pourra en connaître le détail de réalisation que lorsqu'il sera concret, mais les états finaux peuvent être connus sans qu'on sache par quel chemin on y arrivera, d'où cette phrase de Edward Lorenz : "Le battement d'ailes d'un papillon au Brésil peut-il provoquer une tornade au Texas?". Il suffit d'un seul petit détail, d'une seule petite chose pour déstabiliser l'équilibre ou la construction d'un équilibre... l'équilibre après le chaos que L'Individu souhaite trouver. Comme la métamorphose, la renaissance d'un papillon. La théorie du chaos est aussi directement reliée à la théorie du hasard... une métaphore certes, mais pas des moindres, qui veut dire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et que chacun de ses gestes, de ses paroles a une signification... cet homme est véritablement très intelligent... il nous donnera du fil à retordre. »

Watson resta interdit un instant. Londres se remettait tout juste de Jack l'Éventreur et déjà, un nouveau meurtrier prenait sa place pour de nouveau créer la panique en ville. Le logicien replongea quelques instant dans l'encyclopédie. Soudain, il se mit à rire doucement.

« Qu'y-a-t-il?

- Savez vous comment s'appelle ce papillon? »

Troublé par la question, le médecin mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Non, je l'ignore...

- Un Monarque. Cet homme joue sur la signification du papillon et aussi sur celle du nom de la race qu'il définit selon la victime. Pour un Noble, il laisse un papillon Monarque.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne suis pas amateur de ce genre d'humour...

- C'est tout à fait abject. Brillant certes, mais tout bonnement abject. Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, pour pouvoir arrêter ce genre de monstre, il faut les comprendre, comprendre leur logique. C'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir les arrêter. »

Holmes retira sa pipe de ses lèvres pour la vider et la ranger. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur l'insecte qu'il avait attrapé, l'observant quelques instants voleter dans son bocal.

« C'est un papillon exotique, il n'y en a pas en Angleterre. Cet homme doit être un amateur d'insectes ou du moins de papillons, il l'a sûrement fait importer ou acheté dans un magasin spécialisé. Pour trouver cet homme, il faudra suivre cette piste car c'est l'une des seules, aussi maigre soit-elle, que nous ayons, j'en ai bien peur. Le corps à beau avoir été atrocement mutilé, il est propre. Il n'y a pas d'indice sur cet homme, c'est un tueur véritablement intelligent et organisé. Il faut l'être pour pouvoir abandonner ainsi un corps dans la rue sans que personne ne l'ait vu alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il avait passé un message à la radio.

- Holmes... »

Le détective se tourna vers Watson pour voir ce qui le poussait à appeler son nom ainsi. Il le vit regarder par la fenêtre d'un air grave en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Holmes se leva pour le rejoindre. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit qu'il commençait à y avoir une certaine agitation dans la rue. Tous deux descendirent ensemble pour sortir de leur appartement et demander à un passant la raison de ce trouble. L'homme leur tendit le journal, alors que Watson allait le saisir, Holmes le prit plus vite que lui. Il eut un rire jaune en lisant quelques lignes.

« Au début, c'était un présage, à présent, c'est un soulèvement. Cet homme est fort, très fort. »

Le logicien montra le journal à Watson. En première page était la publication d'une lettre déposée la veille dans la rédaction du journal par L'Individu lui-même. Le meurtrier parlait de sa première victime, Bosie Douglas, expliquant en détail pourquoi il l'avait tué, ce qu'il symbolisait, à peu de différences près les mots qu'il lui avait dit avant de le tuer, révélant des vérités inconnues jusqu'alors et un nouveau point de vue qui semblait, si ce n'était justifier, expliquer les actions de L'Individu et son but. Comme promis, il avait "révélé au grand jour l'infamie d'un Être méprisable dit puissant et intouchable" et avait commencé à venger un peuple qu'il pensait opprimé.

« Je pense que cela va faire du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Ce que nous voyons n'est qu'un prémices de ce qui se prépare. »

oOo

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, les journaux ne cessaient de parler de L'Individu, de sa supposée folie ou de la réalité de la situation actuelle qu'il dévoilait. Il n'avait pas refait parler de lui depuis, il préparait sûrement son prochain assassinat dans l'ombre. Personne ne savait qui il était, le seul indice pour le reconnaître était sa voix, on ne l'avait pas encore vu, personne ne savait à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

Watson regardait Holmes explorer plusieurs pistes, celle qui avait l'air de l'intriguer le plus était celle des papillons mais le médecin était sûr que son ami avait d'autres idées mais ne les partageaient pas avec lui pour le moment. Watson devait sortir pour aller rendre visite à un patient à domicile, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Avant de partir, il prévint le logicien qu'il s'absentait.

« Je vais faire une consultation à l'extérieur. Durant mon absence, peut-être pourriez-vous penser à rédiger un rapport pour Scotland Yard, ils ont aussi besoin de vos conclusions sur cet homme.

- C'est très long à écrire un rapport... je passerai quelques notes à Lestrade.

- Holmes... »

Le détective adressa une mine boudeuse à son ami en poussant un long soupir.

« Il ne mérite que mes notes, il n'a pas dit que l'Angleterre avait besoin de moi, j'y étais presque, il a fallu que vous gâchiez tout une fois encore.

- Une fois encore... ? Vous n'avez de cesse de tourmenter ce pauvre homme, laissez-le un peu tranquille. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est de la vie de personnes vivantes dont il est question, cet homme est un tueur en série. Vous semblez prendre cela a la légère, ce n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes. »

Holmes changea d'expression, son regard s'assombrit en un instant, sa voix aussi.

« Je ne prend pas cela à la légère Watson. Mais si je veux rester concentré et capable d'attraper cet homme, il ne faut pas que je me laisse déstabiliser et qu'il me hante, c'est la meilleure des façons de se tromper. Vouloir coûte que coûte mettre quelqu'un derrière les barreaux peut conduire à être trop impatient et pressé, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut facilement faire une erreur. C'est homme est très intelligent, comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne nous facilitera pas la tâche. »

Le détective se tut quelques instant. Le médecin voulut ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser d'avoir mal interprété ses actions mais Holmes reprit son air enjoué en portant son attention sur autre chose.

« Ne traînez pas trop, la nuit va bientôt tomber et la ville est sous tension, il se peut que quelqu'un s'en prenne à vous. Bien, maintenant fichez le camp, vous les médecins... toujours en retard, nous avons le temps de mourir vingt fois avant que vous n'arriviez. »

Watson sourit un instant avant de partir sans rien dire pour ne pas se mettre plus en retard. Il traversa les rues à pieds pour aller voir le malade chez qui il dut rester plus d'une heure, bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Lorsqu'il quitta le logis de son patient, la nuit était tombée et déjà sombre. C'est avec un léger sentiment de crainte, en repensant aux paroles de Holmes, qu'il prit le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il sentit une présence dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas, il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. En tournant dans une rue déserte, son sentiment d'oppression s'intensifia. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit un homme lui couper la route, une lame à la main, qu'il comprit la situation. Il se fit plaquer au mur par celui qui le filait tandis que l'autre lui mettait le couteau sur la gorge en lui proposant la bourse ou la vie.

« Voyous ! »

Tous trois orientèrent leur regard vers la source de la voix. L'homme tenant la lame sentit une main puissante lui tirer les cheveux en arrière pour l'éloigner de Watson. L'autre regarda sans comprendre un inconnu s'en prendre à son complice comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

« Garçons de village! Sale petits garnements mal élevés! Vos parents doivent avoir honte de vous!

- Il se fiche de nous! »

L'homme tenant toujours Watson voulut aller aider son complice. Le temps qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, son assaillant l'avait déjà désarmé et le poussait à présent dans sa direction, ce qui leur fit perdre l'équilibre à tous les deux. Watson, en état de choc, ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de la scène alors que son sauveur s'adressait aux deux voleurs amateurs encore à terre.

« Qu'il est facile de s'en prendre à un homme seul et désarmé, vous n'avez réellement aucun mérite... et vous êtes fiers de vous ? Maintenant que c'est vous, à terre, aux pieds d'un homme bien plus fort que vous, que pensez-vous faire? Oust! Fichez le camps vermine, avant que je ne me fâche et vous déculotte devant tout le monde, que je vous colle sur mes genoux pour vous mettre une fessée à tous les deux! »

Les bandits, bien qu'humiliés, ne tentèrent aucune riposte. L'homme en face d'eux savait se battre et risquer la prison n'était pas dans leurs projets. Comme d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et s'enfuirent en le traitant de fou. Celui-ci se tourna vers Watson, tombé à terre, pour s'approcher de lui.

« J'espère que ces goujats ne vous ont pas fait de mal, êtes-vous blessé jeune homme? »

Watson regarda un instant l'homme providentiel qui lui faisait face et lui tendait à présent une main gantée de cuir. Il la prit pour se redresser et s'épousseta. L'homme l'y aida un instant, la main posée sur son épaule pour épousseter sa veste un instant. Il pensa qu'il allait sûrement à un bal masqué, il portait sur la tête un masque de toile gris sans visage, deux larges cercles noirs donnaient l'impression que ses orbites s'enfonçaient à l'infini dans un crâne sans yeux.

« Je vais bien merci, grâce à vous... »

- Me voilà soulagé. Ces temps sont dangereux, il est très imprudent de vous balader seul surtout la nuit, vous pourriez tomber sur quelqu'un de peu fréquentable. Souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne?

- Je pense que je vais pouvoir rentrer seul, merci.

- J'insiste. »

Watson regarda son sauveur quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Il aurait paru déplacé de refuser ses services alors qu'il venait sans aucun doute de lui sauver la vie.

« Si vous y tenez.

- Oui, j'y tiens même grandement. Il serait dommage qu'un si beau jeune homme voit son visage abîmé par des mains aussi viles, sales et malsaines. »

Le médecin sourit un instant en reprenant sa route aux côté de l'homme masqué qui assurait à présent sa protection.

« J'espère ne pas vous mettre en retard.

- En retard?

- Oui, pour votre mascarade. Avec un masque pareil, je devine que vous allez à une sorte de bal, à un spectacle. »

L'homme se mit à rire doucement en regardant le médecin.

« Dans un sens vous avez raison... monsieur ?

- John. John Watson.

- John... c'est un prénom superbe. Jonathan?

- Non, juste John.

- Oh... je préfère Jonathan. »

Le ton légèrement déçu de son accompagnateur fit sourire Watson.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais choisir mon nom.

- Moi, je le peux.

- Comment cela?

- Je suis quelqu'un de très spécial.

- Je n'en doute pas. »

Durant quelques secondes tous deux gardèrent le silence. Watson sentait le regard perçant de l'homme qui l'accompagnait sur lui, même s'il était impossible de voir ses yeux.

« Vous êtes médecin? »

Un instant, Watson se stoppa à la demande de l'homme qui l'imita en arrêtant ses pas.

« Oui mais comment...

- Votre mallette, tout simplement. Je vois peu de gens qui en aient de si conséquentes. Vous faisiez une consultation à domicile?

- Effectivement, j'en sortais juste quand je vous ai rencontré.

- Vous avez un cabinet?

- Oui, à quelques pas d'ici.

- Et vous continuez les consultations à domicile? Vous êtes une perle rare, d'habitude les médecins ne prennent pas la peine de se déplacer, je risque de devenir un de vos patients les plus fidèles.

- En tant que médecin, je n'aimerais pas vous voir souvent, cela voudrait dire que vous êtes toujours malade ou blessé et mon travail serait de vous soigner. Je ne suis pas le genre de charlatan qui fait tout pour faire revenir leurs patients le plus vite possible. Moins je les vois, au mieux je me porte.

- Et vos amis?

- J'en ai quelques uns. Je vis d'ailleurs avec l'un d'entre eux.

- Oh vraiment? Quelle chance a cet homme... comment s'appelle-t-il? Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais je suis curieux de nature.

Watson ne s'offusqua pas des questions un à tendances indiscrètes, le ton était chaleureux et le personnage si courtois qu'il lui sembla tout naturel de répondre.

- Il est assez connu, les journaux parlent de lui pour presque toutes les affaires qu'il résout. Il se nomme Sherlock Holmes.

- Sherlock Holmes. Le Sherlock Holmes? Le détective privé excentrique et que l'on décrit comme insupportable de Baker Street?

- Effectivement, c'est tout à fait lui.

- Vous avez autant de chance l'un que l'autre de vous avoir, je devine. Sherlock Holmes est connu comme un génie et vous semblez un homme tout à fait aimable et charmant. Il ne vous fait pas trop la vie dure?

- Parfois, c'est difficile de rendre les choses vivables, cela l'était surtout au début mais en prenant l'habitude, ce quotidien empli de surprises et imprévisible est devenu plutôt agréable.

- Vous semblez beaucoup aimer cet homme. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, les génies sont ainsi, de peur de se faire détruire, ils se protègent de la vie. Mais je suis sûr que derrière toutes ces petites misères qu'il doit vous faire subir, qu'il vous adore et qu'il serait perdu sans vous. »

Watson sourit. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de chaleur aux mots de cet inconnu. Il semblait quelqu'un de sophistiqué, de poli et courtois, aussi très intelligent. L'analyse de sa relation avec Holmes par cet homme lui faisait chaud au cœur. Parfois, il était difficile de savoir ce que Holmes pensait ou ressentait mais ainsi présenté, ce que disait cet homme semblait vrai et cela le rendait d'autant plus heureux. Il appréciait profondément son ami, mais parfois, car il est impossible de lire ou de cerner un homme comme Holmes, il se posait la question s'il l'appréciait aussi.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, ils arrivaient déjà au tournant de Baker Street, encore quelques minutes et il serait chez lui. Ils arrêtèrent leur marche quelques instants pour parler ensemble.

« Nous ne parlons que de moi mais vous ne parlez pas de vous.

- Oh je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très intéressant.

- J'en doute. Vous semblez vous aussi quelqu'un de très aimable et charmant, poli de surcroît. Que faites-vous dans la vie?

- Disons que je suis... un artiste. Oui, je pense que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je suis.

- Un artiste... intéressant. Il m'arrive d'écrire mais quel est votre art?

- C'est très complexe. Je suis musicien, sûrement un peu acteur. J'ai beaucoup de passions.

- Lesquelles ?

- Le théâtre, la musique, l'histoire, les sciences, les insectes aussi, tout particulièrement les papillons. »

Watson se tut quelques secondes. Étrangement, la voix de cet homme lui semblait familière, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Une association d'idées venait de lui déclencher un désagréable frisson de long de sa colonne vertébrale. Des idées bien trop folles pour qu'elles soient réalistes.

« Je n'ai pas retenu... comment vous appelez-vous?

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Je n'ai pas de nom mais on m'appelle L'Individu. »

Watson sentit un sentiment de frayeur lui glacer le sang. Il voulut tenter un mouvement de fuite mais L'Individu l'avait déjà saisi, plaquant sa main sur la bouche du médecin pour le faire taire en le poussant contre un mur.

« Je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer. Il serait regrettable de perdre une perle comme vous, autant sur le plan humain que la médecine... je vais vous lâcher et m'en aller et vous allez tranquillement rentrer chez vous. Sommes-nous d'accord? »

Watson resta tétanisé un instant. La voix douce, presque rassurante de cet homme le troublait d'autant plus. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne hoche doucement la tête. L'Individu le lâcha et commença à s'éloigner en gardant son regard perçant et invisible fixé sur ses yeux.

« J'apprécie votre compagnie John. Nous nous reverrons sûrement très bientôt... vous transmettrez mes amitiés à ce grand homme qu'est Sherlock Holmes. »

En état de choc pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Watson vit disparaître L'Individu en un instant. Il resta plusieurs minutes planté sur ses pieds, adossé au mur. Il sentait toujours son cœur serré d'effroi et cette sensation glaciale dans ses veines comme un poison que le regard invisible de L'Individu lui aurait injecté.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre où on voit enfin apparaitre Holmes et Watson :D !

Comme vous avez dut le voir, je me suis pas mal creusé la tête pour trouver la signature de "L'Individu" (fier :'D...), qui commence à tourmenter notre pauvre Watson x)...

J'espère qu'il vous a plut :D!


	4. Deuxième Meurtre : La Justice

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit le froid lui mordre profondément la peau. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que la cause était due au fait qu'il était en extérieur, vraisemblablement sur un toit car il arrivait presque à regarder dans les yeux la statue de la Justice sur Old Bailey.

En reprenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il se rendit compte qu'il était tenu debout, adossé vraisemblablement à un poteau, il avait les mains attachées autour de celui-ci, dans son dos, ses jambes y étaient aussi ligotées. Lorsqu'il fut totalement conscient de la situation, l'homme se mit à hurler, même s'il savait qu'il était presque impossible que quiconque l'entende.

« Bonsoir Edward. »

L'ainsi nommé sentit un froid encore plus grand que le précédent enserrer son cœur. Il savait que l'homme masqué habillé de ténèbres en face de lui était l'assassin connu sous le nom de L'Individu.

« Edward Stratford. Vous avez sûrement déjà dû entendre parler de moi. Je n'ai pas de nom mais vous pouvez m'appeler L'Individu. »

L'homme tenta de se défaire de ses liens, sans succès. Il avait l'impression que plus il se débattait, plus ils se resserraient.

« Que voulez-vous?!

- Ce que je veux? La Justice. »

L'homme garda le silence face à son bourreau. Il remarqua qu'il portait un fusil dans son dos, semblable à ceux utilisés pour les condamnés à mourir fusillés.

« Vous êtes un juge influent, mais est-ce que les citoyens de cette ville savent à quel prix? Savent-il le nombre d'innocents que vous avez fait mettre en prison parce que cela arrangeait ces messieurs de la haute société? Savent-il combien de gens aisés et riches vous avez acquittés en accusant de pauvres innocents? Savent-ils à quel prix vous avez vendu votre âme? Bien des gens innocents sont morts par votre faute et vous ne semblez pas vous en soucier le moins du monde... tout ce que vous voyez de ces corps, c'est l'argent et le pouvoir qu'ils vous ont apportés. Vous êtes un Être corrompu, vil, vous êtes sûrement l'un des pires et plus répugnants meurtriers qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, car vous dites travailler pour la Justice. Quelle justice y-a-t-il pour ceux condamnés à tord pour protéger l'image d'une société qui se fait passer pour saine? Pour tous ces hommes, ces femmes dont la réputation, la mémoire sont salies à jamais par votre faute.

- Je n'avais pas le choix! On m'aurait renvoyé, j'aurais été traîné dans la boue, essayez de comprendre.

- Essayer de comprendre un homme de votre espèce? Un homme qui a fait souffrir et tuer des innocents en étant pleinement conscient de ses actes? Je n'ai personnellement aucune envie de comprendre cela.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer !

- Si. Si, je le peux. Ici, moi seul décide de qui doit vivre ou mourir. J'espère que dans l'enfer de votre Dieu, vous croiserez le chemin des âmes tourmentées des innocents que vous avez tué. »

Le Juge ferma les yeux un instant, le cœur battant comme s'il tentait de s'arracher à sa poitrine mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit L'Individu debout devant lui, immobile, le fusil toujours dans son dos.

« Vous fermez les yeux juste au moment ou je comptais commencer. Je suis un artiste, un homme de spectacle, j'ai besoin d'un public pour apprécier mon œuvre. »

L'Individu s'approcha du prisonnier, tirant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il en prit une pour la placer entre les lèvres de sa victime et l'allumer.

« Ainsi, vous allez connaître le sort de ceux que vous avez condamnés à être fusillés, chacun a droit à une dernière cigarette, c'est la tradition... mais vous n'aurez pas de bandeau, vous ne méritez pas qu'on vous cache l'horreur de ce qui va vous arriver. »

L'Individu s'éloigna de sa victime pour s'approcher du bord du toit pour être au plus près de la statue de la Justice.

« C'est à Madame Justice que je veux dédier cette scène, en l'honneur des trop longues vacances qu'elle semble s'être accordées. Elle qui est censée défendre les enfants des pauvres, des pauvres oppressés, les opprimés et punir les malfaiteurs. À la gloire des imposteurs qu'elle nourrit en son sein. »

L'individu désigna la statue avant de se taire un instant avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Bonjour très chère, n'est-ce pas une magnifique nuit que celle-ci? Excusez-moi de vous déranger ainsi, peut-être que vous vous apprêtiez à aller faire une promenade ou peut-être que vous admiriez simplement la vue... ce n'est pas grave, je pensais qu'il était temps que nous ayons une discussion vous et moi. »

L'assassin s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre d'un ton confus.

« Aah... j'oubliais que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés comme il se doit. Je n'ai pas de nom mais vous pouvez m'appeler L'Individu. »

Ce dernier se mit à mimer des gestes de présentations.

« L'Individu, voici Madame Justice, Madame Justice, voici L'Individu. Je vous salue Madame. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, sa voix prit en douceur, elle changea d'octave pour devenir plus aiguë et féminine.

_«"Bonsoir L'Individu."_

- Bien. Maintenant, nous nous connaissons l'un l'autre. En fait, j'ai été un de vos fans durant une très longue période. Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez, "ce pauvre garçon a eu le coup de foudre pour moi... l'infantilité d'un adolescent". Je vous demande de me pardonner Madame, ce n'est pas ainsi, pas du tout... »

Comme un enfant, un adolescent qui n'oserait pas regarder dans les yeux son amoureuse, il baissa la tête, gardant ses mains l'une dans l'autre en les triturant, bafouillant légèrement.

« Je vous ai longtemps admirée... bien que ce ne soit qu'à une certaine distance. J'avais pour habitude de vous observer durant des heures depuis les rues d'en bas quand j'étais enfant. Je demandais à mon père, que son Dieu garde son âme, "Qui est cette femme?" et il me disait "C'est Madame Justice" et je lui disais... "N'est-elle pas... magnifique?"... »

L'Individu releva timidement les yeux vers la statue de la Justice en continuant de parler.

« Je vous en prie, ne pensez pas que cela était simplement physique. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce genre de femme, non, je vous aimais comme une personne. Comme un Idéal. »

Il baissa la tête, puis soudain sa voix s'aggrava, s'assombrit en prononçant les mots suivant.

« C'était il y a longtemps... »

Il releva le visage vers la statue encore une fois pour continuer de parler.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre à présent... »

_"Quoi? L'Individu! Vous m'avez trahie pour une prostituée, une vaine coquine qui fait la moue avec des lèvres peintes et un sourire reconnaissable!"_

Le Juge regardait sans rien pouvoir dire ou faire le spectacle morbide qui se déroulait sous ses yeux incompréhensifs et terrorisés. Cet homme était fou, totalement fou. L'Individu plaqua une main sur son torse en reprenant d'une voix vive.

« Moi Madame? Je vous demande de penser différemment! C'est votre infidélité qui m'a conduit dans ses bras! »

Encore un silence, avant qu'il ne pointe de l'index d'une de ses mains gantées la statue sur un ton accusateur.

« Ah-ah! Cela vous a surpris, n'est-ce pas? Vous pensiez que je ne savais pas à propos de votre petit écart. Mais je le sais, je sais tout! Pour être franc, je n'ai pas été étonné quand j'ai tout découvert! Vous avez toujours eu un faible pour un homme en robe.

_"Robe? Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. Cela a toujours été vous, L'Individu. Vous étiez le seul qui..."_

- Menteuse! Traîtresse! Catin! Niez que vous ne l'avez pas laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de vous, lui, avec sa robe, sa perruque et son marteau! »

Après ces mots hurlés, L'Individu garda le silence quelques instants.

« Alors, le chat à pris votre langue? Je n'en attendais pas moins. Très bien. Vous vous tenez ainsi debout révélée, au moins. Vous n'êtes plus MA Justice. Vous êtes sa Justice, à présent. Vous avez couché avec un autre. Hé bien, nous pouvons être deux à ce jeu là! »

Mimant des sanglots et un toussotement, il continua.

« _"Qu... qui est-elle, L'Individu? Quel est son nom?"_

- Son nom... son nom est... »

L'Individu se tut un instant, portant une main à son cœur. en prononçant avec tendresse le nom.

« Anarchie... et elle m'a plus appris en tant que maîtresse que vous ne l'avez jamais fait! Elle m'a appris que la Justice n'avait pas de sens sans Liberté. Elle est honnête. Elle ne fait pas de promesses et n'en brise pas. Pas comme vous, Jézabel. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots dans un mélange de mépris et de dégoût avant de reprendre sur le même ton.

« Je me souviens que souvent, je me demandais pourquoi vous ne pouviez jamais me regarder dans les yeux. Maintenant, je sais. »

L'Individu se tourna pour faire dos à la statue.

« Hé bien, au revoir chère Madame. Je suis attristé de notre séparation, même aujourd'hui, mais vous n'êtes plus la femme que j'ai aimé autrefois. »

L'assassin prit dans ses mains le fusil qu'il chargea d'une balle avant de le refermer et de le pointer en direction de sa victime en prononçant quelques derniers mots.

« Je vous offre un dernier cadeau que je laisse ici à vos pieds. »

Sans que sa victime n'ait le temps de réagir ou dire quoi que ce soit, le coup de feu retentit dans la nuit, partant pour l'abattre comme il avait fait abattre lui-même tant d'innocents. L'Individu abaissa son arme en admirant son œuvre. Il porta les doigts d'une de ses mains gantée à son masque sur laquelle une multitude de petites gouttes de sang avaient atterri, l'autre tenant toujours le fusil dont le canon touchait à présent le sol.

« Les flammes de la Liberté, quelle beauté. Comme c'est juste. Aah, ma douce, ma précieuse Anarchie... »

"Ô Beauté, jusqu'à maintenant vous m'étiez inconnue"

* * *

La dernière phrase traduite (comme j'ai put x')...) de la citation "O beauty, till now I never knew thee" venant de la pièce de théâtre "The Famous History of the Life of King Henry the Eight" par William Shakespeare.

Oui je sais Edward Stratford n'existe pas je l'ai inventé xD ! Mais j'ai pas réussit à trouvé un Juge véreux qui soit connu à cette période... et puis au moins, là, je peux lui faire faire ce que je veuuuux 8D!

En passant, le Old Bailey est la Cour criminelle centrale en Angleterre. Sur le toit il y a une statue de la Justice, les bras écartées, tenant une épée dans une main et une balance dans l'autre,A ses pieds sur son socle est écrit "Protect the children of the poor & punish the wrongdoers" ("Protège les enfants des pauvres et puni les malfaiteurs").

Houuuu ce chapitre est loonnnng... j'ai au moins mit... une heure à l'écrire xD...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, à bientôt pour le prochain :D!


	5. Chapitre 4

Le chef de Scotland Yard et plusieurs de ses hommes furent appelés au domicile de Holmes et Watson lorsque ce dernier fut revenu. Après quelques minutes passées à l'extérieur en état de choc, le médecin était rentré et avait raconté sa mésaventure à son ami qui avait vite remarqué sa pâleur et son expression. Dès qu'il eut dit qu'il avait croisé la route de L'Individu, Holmes avait appelé Lestrade en insistant pour qu'il vienne sur le champ.

À présent, tous étaient dans le salon. Holmes, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, fumait nerveusement sa pipe, un air renfermé et sombre sur le visage et les yeux voilés d'une ombre indescriptible. Le regard dans le vide, il écoutait Watson parler aux policiers, ceux-ci avaient fait appeler un graphiste pour que la police et les habitants de Londres puissent mettre un semblant de description sur L'Individu. Toujours sous le choc, le médecin avait du mal à se souvenir des détails de leur conversation et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leur raconta juste qu'il s'était fait attaquer, que cet homme l'avait sauvé et raccompagné pratiquement jusque chez lui. Premièrement, Lestrade crut à un imposteur, il ne fut convaincu que lorsque Watson, qui avait entendu le message radio de l'assassin, précisa qu'il avait reconnu sa voix.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fait dessiner le portrait masqué de L'Individu que Watson raconta comment s'était passée l'agression. Au moment où il décrivit comment l'homme s'était jeté sur lui pour le faire taire, un bruit de cassure nette se fit entendre. Lorsque le médecin tourna les yeux vers son ami, il vit que celui-ci tenait dans ses mains sa pipe cassée en deux morceaux. Holmes tremblait presque imperceptiblement de la tête au pieds. Watson ignorait si cela était de rage ou de peur. Le voile sur ses yeux s'était encore assombri, comme l'expression sur son visage.

Le médecin se leva et demanda poliment aux policier de partir, disant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il serait intelligent de faire patrouiller des hommes dans la rue. Si L'Individu était dehors masqué, ce n'était sûrement pas uniquement pour se promener, son prochain meurtre serait certainement pour le soir-même, il fallait qu'ils essayent de l'attraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Holmes, lui, restait silencieux, il n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il n'adressa même pas un geste ou un mot à l'égard des policiers. Watson les raccompagna à la porte pour ensuite remonter dans leur appartement. À présent, Holmes se tenait debout face à la cheminée, il semblait nerveux. Le médecin s'approcha de quelques pas en l'appelant.

« Holmes? »

Le logicien se retourna pour ensuite faire quelques pas pour se poster en face de lui. Une expression sombre sur le visage, il saisit brusquement et fermement à deux poings la chemise de Watson.

« Plus jamais ça... ne me refaites... plus jamais... ça... »

Le médecin sentait trembler les poings de son ami, serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. La voix de Holmes était grave, il articulait chaque mot comme s'ils douloureux à dire. Son visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Watson, celui-ci put enfin voir que le voile sur ses yeux semblait être tissé des fils d'une profonde peur et d'une colère noire. Le médecin ne put prononcer aucune parole face à ce qu'il voyait. Il était rare que Holmes arrive à une telle intensité dans ses sentiments qu'il ne pouvait plus les cacher. Lui qui était un homme de logique savait à quel point Watson avait pu avoir de la chance, c'était presque un miracle qu'il soit en vie après une confrontation face à un tueur comme L'Individu.

Holmes le lâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapé. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et alla s'asseoir de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Après quelques secondes, il invita son ami à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Watson s'exécuta sans rien dire, toujours chamboulé par sa rencontre mais aussi par l'attitude de Holmes à son égard. Le détective se pencha pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et joindre ses mains sous son menton.

« Maintenant que nous sommes au calme, pouvez-vous encore une fois essayer de vous souvenir de ce qu'il vous a dit?

- Je peux toujours essayer...

- Dites-moi ce qui vous a marqué chez lui et dans ce qu'il vous a dit.

- Hé bien... c'est un homme qui est très poli, très courtois. Il semble très cultivé et avoir un bon savoir-vivre à première vue. Il se tient toujours très droit, il pourrait facilement passer pour un homme appartenant à la Noblesse. Ses habits étaient impeccables, le seul détail dérangeant était son masque, sinon il avait l'air d'un parfait Gentleman. Il semble réellement intelligent et doté d'un esprit logique, vous aviez raison, c'est sûrement un génie car il a deviné mon métier sans que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. »

Watson s'arrêta un instant mais Holmes ne réagit pas. Il continua donc de parler de ce qui lui revenait en mémoire.

« Je me souviens d'une chose que j'ai trouvée assez étrange pour ma part. Lorsque je lui ait dit mon nom, il m'a répondu qu'il préférait Jonathan. »

Le visage du logicien se crispa un instant sans que Watson ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Qu'avez-vous dit?

- Il m'a dit qu'il aimait le prénom Johnatan. »

Holmes fronça les sourcils, il demanda à son ami de continuer d'une voix sombre sans changer sa position.

« Il connaissait votre nom et votre réputation. Il m'a aussi un peu parlé de lui. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait les arts il me semble... oui, il m'a dit qu'il aimait la musique et le théâtre et qu'il aimait les insectes, surtout les papillons, sur ce point-là vous aviez donc raison. Il a dit qu'il aimait les sciences et l'histoire aussi. »

Au fur et à mesure de l'énumération des passions que L'Individu avait confiées à Watson, celui-ci vit Holmes blêmir de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le médecin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le logicien avait l'air profondément préoccupé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. »

En disant cela, Holmes passa une de ses mains sur son menton puis ses lèvres, il semblait réfléchir. Avant que Watson ne put lui poser une autre question, le logicien se leva pour lui adresser la parole.

« Je devine que tout cela vous a épuisé, vous devriez aller dormir, une nuit de repos vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Trop fatigué et confus pour tenter de comprendre les actions étranges de son ami, le médecin l'écouta et alla se coucher sans poser de questions après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par Holmes qui vint le prévenir qu'on les avait appelés sur le terrain, un autre corps avait été trouvé et que les journaux avaient publié une autre lettre que l'assassin avait écrite sur sa victime, le Juge Stratford.

Watson se prépara en vitesse pour partir avec son ami avec qui il prit le chemin de l'adresse donnée par Lestrade. En prévention, Holmes avait prit une sacoche où il gardait un bocal pour le papillon qu'il présumait devoir récupérer sur ce nouveau corps. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il n'adressa la parole à personne, il alla directement vers le corps tandis que Watson échangeait quelques mots avec Lestrade, exaspéré par les manières de Holmes. Lorsque tout deux arrivèrent au niveau du corps, Holmes était déjà penché dessus, occupé à relever le papillon.

Encore une fois, le corps portait sur son visage un masque de toile et était totalement habillé. Les mains attachées dans son dos, il portait une chemise blanche gorgée du sang que les plombs avaient fait couler. Après avoir prélevé l'insecte, sous ses pattes cette fois était inscrit le mot "Justice". Holmes retira ensuite le sac de la tête de l'homme pour l'identifier. Il portait un bandeau blanc sur les yeux et une cigarette intacte entre les lèvres. Après avoir retiré le bandeau, Lestrade confirma que ce corps était bien celui du Juge Stratford. Encore une fois, Holmes se leva et commença à quitter les lieux sans adresser un regard à personne. Cette fois-ci, le chef de la police de Scotland Yard l'arrêta en se postant en face de lui.

« Pas si vite Holmes. Je n'ai plus eu de vous nouvelles après que vous soyez parti ainsi la dernière fois, j'attends toujours vos conclusions. Peut-être l'auriez-vous oublié mais cette fois, c'est Scotland Yard qui vous a engagé, même si cela me désole profondément. »

Le détective adressa un sourire méprisant au policier en face de lui, restant silencieux plusieurs secondes pour mettre ses nerfs à vif. Il attendit que Watson arrive à leur niveau pour se mettre à parler.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Au départ, je pensais que le papillon s'était posé sur le corps et que le sang avait attaché ses pattes au macchabée. Cet homme est fou, c'est sûrement un échappé d'hôpital psychiatrique, il est très visiblement schizophrène, vous devriez chercher dans ce sens-là. Néanmoins, il n'est pas très intelligent, il est malin et débrouillard pour réussir à se cacher et faire les choses discrètement mais c'est sûrement un personnage lambda. Je suppose qu'il a peu de culture, celle qu'il a apprise dans les écoles où il a été, mais rien de plus. En tant que schizophrène, il est aussi possible qu'il ait une deuxième personnalité sans le savoir et qu'il ait un travail stable et normal. À vous de voir si cet homme est un évadé d'asile totalement fou ou quelqu'un d'apparemment normal qui sort de chez lui et travaille comme tout le monde. »

Watson regarda son ami, silencieux. Soit il entendait mal ou rêvait, soit Holmes venait de mentir de façon grotesque au chef de la police de Scotland Yard. Aussi simple d'esprit que le détective se le représentait, jamais ce dernier ne pourrait avaler ces fadaises, ce qui semblait se confirmer à la mine sceptique qu'il affichait.

« Puis-je? »

Lestrade adressa un signe de la tête à Holmes pour lui permettre de partir. Watson suivit les pas rapides de son ami.

« Holmes, est-ce que je me trompe ou vous venez d'orienter la police sur une fausse piste de votre plein gré? »

Le logicien ne répondit pas, continuant sa marche rapide pour rentrer chez lui.

« Répondez-moi Holmes. »

Encore une fois, le détective resta silencieux, se contentant de marcher sans attendre son ami qui le suivait sans comprendre la situation.

« Holmes!

- J'en fais une affaire personnelle à présent. C'est moi qui coincerai cet homme. J'espère pour lui que Scotland Yard l'attrapera avant moi. »

Devant le ton glacial et lourd de menaces de son ami, Watson s'arrêta de marcher, le regardant s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de se mettre à courir pour le rattraper. Holmes entra dans leur appartement, rapidement suivi du médecin. Le logicien avait à présent repris une attitude normale. Il sortit le bocal de sa sacoche pour regarder le papillon marron et orange qui y voletait. Encore une fois, il parcourut l'encyclopédie pour trouver son nom.

« Cette fois, il s'agit d'un Moiré Aveugle. Sûrement référence à l'expression bien connue "la Justice est aveugle", métier qu'exerçait cet homme. »

Holmes s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre la parole en se tournant vers son ami.

« J'ai réécouté le message radio. J'avais déjà noté que quelques détails me semblaient étranges mais je commence à y trouver une explication plausible. Avez-vous remarqué que cet homme ne dit pas "Dieu" mais "votre Dieu" ? Il fait aussi parfois références aux citoyens de cette ville en les appelant "Fidèles". Soit il se détache totalement de la religion, soit cela est une des sources de sa psychose et un des piliers du monde qu'il s'est créé. Je crois qu'il est obsédé par les religions. Je pense qu'il est réellement schizophrène mais puisque c'est un génie, il reste connecté au monde réel et scientifique tout en étant dans le sien, il n'est pas totalement parti. Je pense qu'il passe sa vie entre ces deux mondes, jamais totalement dans l'un ni totalement dans l'autre mais parfois un peu plus, cela varie. Il est donc instable, il est possible qu'il soit paranoïaque, les schizophrènes le sont souvent, surtout lorsque leur monde s'empare d'eux. Je devine qu'il doit vivre terré chez lui, il ne doit sûrement sortir que pour s'approvisionner et pour commettre ses meurtres mais à aucun autre moment. C'est à vérifier mais je crois que c'est une explication plus que plausible, plus j'y repense, plus il me semble que c'est la bonne. »

Les yeux du détective s'étaient remis à briller, il semblait très satisfait de réussir à donner une explication possible sur la logique de L'Individu et de son monde. Pour ce qui était du reste et des meurtres symboliques de la décadence de la société, Watson pouvait comprendre. Beaucoup de gens avaient ce genre de fantasmes de justice, mais de là à les faire devenir réalité, il y avait une différence, pratiquement personne ne serait capable de faire ce genre de choses même s'ils le désiraient. Il fallait avoir un certain courage et une volonté d'acier.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez le dire mais plutôt à Scotland Yard, Holmes. »

Le logicien releva les yeux vers lui en poussant un soupir agacé.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est le métier de ces hommes de mettre les criminels derrière les barreaux. Je ne suis là que pour leur donner quelques éléments pour les aider, je ne suis pas là pour faire leur travail à leur place et leur tenir la main jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête de laquelle ils retirerons sûrement toute la gloire. Si même le chef de Scotland Yard n'est pas capable de la résoudre et attend que je lui donne tous les éléments ainsi que les réponses, Londres est perdue. S'il est doté d'un cerveau, je pense qu'il comprendra que ce que je lui ai dit ne colle pas et il enquêtera lui-même avec ses hommes au lieu de me laisser faire tout le travail sans lever le petit doigt. »

Watson se tut un instant, le regard planté dans celui de son ami, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je comprends... mais vous auriez pu ne donner que quelques éléments, pas tous, mais vous avez de décidé de mentir à la police, ces hommes vous font confiance.

- C'est uniquement parce qu'ils pensent ne pas avoir le choix.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le mensonge. Vous avez menti à la police sur le déroulement d'une enquête très importante, il est possible qu'un innocent aille en prison par votre faute.

- Ils ne le garderont pas longtemps si les meurtres continuent. Ils ont leur sens de la justice, j'ai le mien. »

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence. Watson ne pouvait qu'être étonné du ton léger que Holmes prenait pour lui parler, ce qu'il avait fait était quelque chose de grave. Si Lestrade venait à l'apprendre, il était possible qu'il emprisonne réellement Holmes, juste quelques jours certes, mais cela était déjà important. Sans rien dire, le logicien prit son manteau avant de se diriger vers la porte en prenant sa pipe entre ses dents.

« Où allez-vous maintenant?

- Il est possible que cet homme ait développé une obsession pour les religions parce que cela était son métier ou qu'il les a étudiées, c'est aussi possible qu'il soit collectionneur de papillons ou qu'il ait travaillé dans une firme qui procurerait des animaux, des insectes exotiques. Je vais enquêter de mon côté et tenter de mettre cela au clair. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne pense pas rentrer avant tard ce soir, vous pourriez reprendre vos activités professionnelles pendant ce temps. »

Déboussolé, le médecin n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, de contester, de dire quoi que ce soit à Holmes, ne serait-ce qu'un "au revoir" que celui-ci avait déjà quitté les lieux. Il soupira, passant la main sur son visage. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se faire une raison et de trouver une explication pardonnable au comportement étrange que Holmes avait eu, retournant ensuite au travail comme il le lui avait conseillé. Toute la journée, il essaya de garder son esprit occupé, focalisé sur son travail. Il ne rentra dans son appartement qu'après la nuit tombée et déjà noire. En montant les escaliers, il frissonna, plus il s'approchait de leur appartement, plus il faisait froid. Une fois entré à l'intérieur, il maudit Holmes, qui devait sûrement être rentré, pour avoir ouvertes les fenêtres de leur salle de vie alors que la nuit était glaciale. Il resta quelques instants la main sur la poignée de la porte, préparant son entrée et de quelle manière il allait sermonner le détective qui, encore une fois ignorerait ses plaintes et s'amuserait avec ses nerfs. Il fit irruption dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte à la volée, un air profondément contrarié sur le visage.

« Holmes! Combien de fois je... »

Watson sentit son sang se figer puis se glacer dans ses veines en voyant, accroupi en plein milieu de la pièce, L'Individu en personne. Gladstone était en face de lui, léchant la main gantée tendue vers lui de l'assassin.

« Il suffit de leur remplir le ventre pour qu'ils vous aiment. »

L'homme masqué releva les yeux vers lui, se redressant ensuite après avoir appliqué une légère caresse entre les oreilles du chien. Ses gestes paraissaient délibérément lents, comme s'il cherchait à amenuiser la menace qu'il représentait.

« Veuillez excuser ma façon plus qu'impolie de m'introduire chez vous. Je savais que j'étais recherché mais j'étais loin de m'attendre à autant d'attentions, surtout depuis que vous avez donné mon portrait à la police. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne viens pas pour vous punir de cela, je comprends parfaitement vos actions, je me suis comporté de façon réellement peu galante lorsque nous nous sommes quittés. »

Le médecin ne put faire un geste, il resta planté sur ses jambes, tremblant presque imperceptiblement de la tête au pieds.

« Que faites-vous ici?

- J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre conversation de la nuit passée, je tenais à vous revoir en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Encore une fois, je ne vous veux aucun mal à moins que vous m'y obligiez en m'attaquant ou en hurlant pour appeler à la rescousse et croyez-moi, cela me briserait le cœur d'avoir à le faire. Je trouverais cela serait vraiment regrettable d'avoir à vous le faire regretter. »

Watson tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il put. Il était possible que cet homme dise la vérité, s'il restait calme tout irait bien, mais comment pouvait-il être sûr de la parole d'un meurtrier?

« Que me voulez-vous?

- Oh... oui. Je vous avoue que j'ai une certaine gêne à me confesser ainsi... mais la vérité est là. Je suis un homme profondément seul. Je me suis résigné à la solitude il y a bien longtemps, mais hier, j'ai réellement été revigoré de notre petit échange, j'ai passé un très agréable moment. Je voudrais vous revoir de temps à autres pour tromper ma solitude, mais aussi parce que j'apprécie réellement votre compagnie, vous êtes un homme véritablement charmant. »

Le médecin déglutit. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait prendre cette sorte de badinage, surtout venant de la bouche d'un criminel sûrement complètement fou.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...

- Je ne vous demande pas grand chose. Juste quelques heures un soir de temps en temps.

- Et si je refuse? »

L'homme masqué resta immobile debout face à Watson. Le médecin sentait le regard invisible mais perçant de L'Individu se plonger dans ses yeux.

« Si vous refusez... Il se pourrait que Sherlock Holmes ait un très regrettable et malencontreux accident et qu'il rencontre son Dieu plus tôt que prévu. Ou que quelqu'un abandonne devant Scotland Yard des preuves, des évidences qui lui vaudraient la prison pour un court moment avant d'être amené à la corde. »

Watson serra les poings. La peur mais aussi à présent la colère le faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il savait que cet homme était capable de s'en prendre à Holmes et qu'il serait capable de prendre sa vie.

« Vous êtes... odieux...

- Je trouve aussi que le chantage est une ignominie mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Vous pourriez aussi me laisser tranquille.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'apprécie énormément votre compagnie. Mais il y a aussi un intérêt pour vous, évidemment. Je pourrais vous apprendre énormément de choses.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'éducation.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence de longues secondes puis L'Individu eut un profond soupir.

« Je sais que vous ignorez encore tout mais il est temps que vous appreniez ces choses, vous le devrez un jour ou l'autre...

- De quoi parlez-vous? »

L'Individu garda le silence encore quelques secondes, faisant monter encore d'un cran la tension en Watson.

« Je suppose que vous lui avez raconté quelques détails de notre discussion de hier. Repensez à la réaction qu'il a dû avoir. »

Watson garda le silence en se remémorant l'étrange comportement de Holmes alors, puis ce qu'il s'était passé sur la scène du crime. Au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'assassin en face de lui, il sentait une sensation douloureuse lui enserrer la poitrine.

« Je devine à vous voir que vous commencez à comprendre ce que cela peut signifier. Sherlock Holmes et moi nous connaissons depuis... très longtemps. Oui, très longtemps. Depuis avant même qu'il ne vous ait rencontré. »

Le médecin garda encore une fois le silence. Il refusait de croire à ses paroles. Il n'avait aucune preuve et vivait avec Holmes depuis des années, il ne pensait pas possible qu'il lui cache quelque chose comme cela. S'il savait qui était L'Individu, il le lui dirait, il n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me croire John, que vous ne voulez pas croire ce que cela peut vouloir dire, ce que cela pourrait engendrer... mais laissez-moi une chance de vous montrer mon point de vue. Dans quelques jours, je vous contacterai, je vous raconterai ce que je sais, ce sera ensuite à vous de voir qui vous voulez y croire. »

L'Individu s'approcha du médecin qui recula pour se protéger. L'homme masqué se stoppa à ce moment là.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal John. Il faut que je vous remette ceci. »

L'Individu tendit à Watson une petite fiole pleine d'un liquide incolore.

« Ce sont les phéromones de Solitaires de Nuit. Prenez, versez-en sur des fleurs que vous pourriez garder sur votre fenêtre ou directement sur le cadre. Il n'est pas la peine d'en remettre, ce concentré de phéromones peut rester détectable des semaines pour ces papillons. Lorsque vous le verrez se poser à l'endroit où vous en avez mis et y rester, vous l'attraperez dans un bocal et vous rendrez devant Big Ben avec lui. De là, je vous guiderai dans l'Angle Mort des Dieux et nous y discuterons. »

Méfiant, le médecin tendit la main vers l'assassin pour prendre la petite fiole après quoi ce dernier se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où il était entré.

« Au revoir John, faites attention à vous, nous nous reverrons très bientôt. »

Watson resta plusieurs minutes à observer la fenêtre ouverte, l'esprit empli de milliers de questions desquelles il craignait d'avoir les réponses.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 8D ! Ca commence a devenir un peu plus intéressant, je promet une bonne claque pour le prochain chapitre MOUAH AH AH 8D !

J'espère qu'il vous a plut, merci de votre lecture, j'attends vos avis :D!


	6. Chapitre 5

Il se passa plus d'une heure avant que Holmes ne revienne chez eux. Parti depuis le matin et absorbé par ses recherches, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour porter son attention sur son ami tant il était affamé et assoiffé. Watson était assis dans son fauteuil, tentant de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait la tension qui lui nouait l'estomac et la gorge d'avoir revu L'Individu. Ses paroles le troublaient et se répétaient encore et encore dans sa tête, il ignorait ce qu'elles pouvaient bien vouloir dire et au fond de lui-même, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il déglutit, fermant les yeux une seconde pour tenter de retrouver une expression et une attitude normale.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

- Je l'ignore encore. Je suis allé consulter à la bibliothèque quelques registres sur les habitants de cette ville. J'ai passé ma journée à relever tous les noms et adresses des personnes ayant un des métiers que je soupçonne L'Individu d'exercer. »

Watson regarda fixement son ami qui buvait encore un verre d'eau pour étancher sa soif. Holmes lui parlait nonchalamment comme à son habitude, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Le médecin ne savait pas si cela devait le rassurer ou le terroriser. Cela pouvait le rassurer dans le sens que cela voudrait dire que L'Individu lui avait menti, qu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Holmes et ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Mais dans le cas contraire, il y avait de quoi avoir peur car le logicien semblait tellement bien cacher son jeu que cela était plus qu'inquiétant. S'il connaissait réellement L'Individu et jouait un rôle en agissant comme s'il était un parfait inconnu, il donnait une prestation d'acteur incroyablement réaliste. Il semblait si naturel, tellement normal, Watson ne pouvait pas croire que Holmes pouvait lui mentir et lui cacher ce genre de choses, surtout aussi bien, lui qui le connaissait depuis des années et était censé être son seul et meilleur ami.

« N'est-ce pas? »

Le médecin sursauta légèrement en entendant le détective tenter d'avoir son attention alors qu'il semblait le regarder avec insistance depuis déjà plusieurs secondes.

« Oui, tout à fait... »

Holmes se mit à rire doucement en lançant à son ami un regard amusé.

« Alors comme ça, vous pensez que L'Individu est certainement un clown de cirque? »

Watson se passa une main sur le visage en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait encore eu en disant des idioties pour vérifier s'il avait son attention et qu'il était tombé dans le piège.

« J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas écouté quoi que ce soit de ce que j'ai bien pu vous dire... vous qui d'habitude n'avez d'yeux que pour moi et écoutez mes paroles avec la même attention qu'un illuminé écoute la messe. Accroché à mes lèvres, envoûté par mon charme... »

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré son malaise devant les pitreries de Holmes qui avait à présent de nouveau toute son attention.

« N'exagérez pas non plus.

- Et c'est l'homme qui écrit une série de livres -même si le niveau est pitoyable- sur ma personne qui ose me dire que j'exagère en disant qu'il me vénère?

- Je ne vous vénère pas, je vous apprécie.

- Vous appréciez aussi les femmes avec qui il vous arrive de fricoter mais vous n'écrivez rien sur elles. »

Watson resta silencieux face au détective dont le sourire narquois s'élargit, incroyablement satisfait et fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre seigneur vous pardonne d'avoir tenté de lui faire croire que vous n'aviez aucun intérêt pour lui.

- L'Absolution selon Sherlock Holmes... tout a fait charmant.

- Mais je suis tout à fait charmant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que mes clients et les visiteurs qui s'enfuient en courant en vous voyant disent et doivent penser.

- Ça, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Ils n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux. »

Holmes se stoppa un instant, se mordant la langue d'avoir dit ces derniers mots face à un Watson qui se retenait de rire en voyant la tête du détective qui tentait de rester fier et impassible.

« Sherlock Holmes viendrait-il de dire quelque chose de gentil à mon égard?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis tout à fait charmant. »

Le médecin regarda son ami quelques instant, riant doucement de son incroyable mauvaise foi qui n'avait aucune limite, de son désir irrépressible de toujours avoir le dernier mot et faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances. L'expression trop fière et narquoise du détective s'estompa légèrement pour laisser place à une autre qui s'y mêla pour rester discrète. Personne d'autre que Watson, qui le connaissait depuis des années, n'aurait pu deviner que cela était de l'inquiétude que Holmes, trop fier, se faisait un devoir de masquer.

« Vous êtes distrait. Vous êtes pâle aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Les souvenirs des événements de la soirée se rappelèrent à Watson, qui, l'espace de quelques minutes à parler avec son ami, les avait presque oubliés. Il tenta de trouver une explication plausible à son état en évitant de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé car il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de Holmes et il préférait pouvoir l'anticiper, ainsi que savoir comment la calmer à l'avance. Il aimait peut-être les jeux de hasard mais il ne s'amuserait pas à cela avec le logicien, qui, même s'il le connaissait bien, était beaucoup trop imprévisible et instable.

« Je repense... à hier soir. Je suis sûrement toujours un peu sous le choc. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre ce genre d'homme dans la rue et surtout qu'on a la chance de lui échapper. »

Watson se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas regretter ces mots. Bien que le visage de Holmes tentait de rester impassible, son regard s'était brusquement assombri d'une lueur menaçante qui créa en lui un sentiment de profond malaise qui noua un peu plus son estomac.

« Néanmoins, je vais parfaitement bien... ce n'est que l'état de choc, ces événements sont encore très présents dans mon esprit. »

Holmes, debout face à lui resta silencieux, il ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un soupir en reprenant son expression habituelle.

« À l'avenir, tachez d'être plus sur vos gardes lorsque vous sortirez. »

Après ces quelques mots, le logicien prit place dans son fauteuil en sortant sa pipe de sa poche pour la préparer et la fumer tranquillement en changeant le sujet de la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vue l'heure avancée, ils ne tardèrent pas à se retirer dans leurs chambres respectives. Arrivé dans la sienne, Watson s'assit sur son lit. Il sortit la fiole de phéromones de sa poche en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il considéra un long moment sa fenêtre, hésitant à obéir à L'Individu. Il déglutit avec difficulté en pensant à ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne se pliait pas aux volontés de l'assassin. Il avait très clairement menacé de mort Holmes et il était malgré lui curieux de savoir à propos de quoi L'Individu avait des preuves qui pourraient valoir la corde à son ami. Il n'arrivait pas imaginer quel genre de choses le logicien avait pu faire pour mériter cette sentence.

Le médecin se leva et ouvrit le flacon. Il versa sur l'encadrement de sa fenêtre le liquide incolore et inodore avant d'aller s'allonger en se posant toujours les même questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit et lui nouaient les entrailles tout en enserrant sa poitrine. Il avait tant confiance en Holmes qu'il lui était impossible de penser que celui-ci avait pu faire quelque chose de véritablement mal. Il avait pour habitude de se moquer de Scotland Yard, de s'introduire chez des gens par effraction pour ses enquêtes, de se battre en plus de ses penchants et ses vices. Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas imaginer Holmes commettre un acte qui le condamnerait à mort devant la Justice.

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que Watson, rentrant une fin d'après-midi dans sa chambre pour mettre à jour quelques dossiers médicaux, ne trouve un papillon de nuit gris posé à l'endroit où il avait versé les phéromones. Il sentit une tension désagréable qui lui coupa littéralement la respiration monter en lui. Il s'assit sur son lit quelques minutes pour se ressaisir, après quoi il attrapa un bocal vide pour attraper l'insecte presque amorphe. Le médecin prit sa veste et son manteau pour sortir, dissimulant le contenant de verre dans ce dernier. Avant de partir, il se rendit dans la salle de vie pour dire à Holmes qu'il devait s'en aller pour une durée indéterminée, une urgence médicale chez un de ses clients, après quoi il sortit de leur appartement.

Watson marchait d'un pas lent même si le soleil commençait déjà à descendre dans le ciel. Il avait autant envie de voir L'Individu une nouvelle fois que de se pendre. Plus ses pas le rapprochaient de Big Ben, plus il sentait son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer. Il savait parfaitement que si la police apprenait qu'il voyait ainsi l'assassin, il serait certainement jeté à l'aveugle en prison pour complicité et Holmes serait atrocement déçu. D'un autre côté, le prix à payer s'il n'y allait pas était bien trop cher pour lui. Il tenta de se détendre du mieux qu'il put sans réel succès.

Apercevant le monument, Watson sentit son estomac se crisper violemment. Il ralentit encore ses pas pour s'approcher des murs de l'édifice. Il attendit nerveusement plusieurs minutes, incapable de rester en place. N'apercevant pas L'Individu, il commençait à espérer que celui-ci l'ait oublié ou que même si le papillon sur sa fenêtre n'existait pas en Angleterre, celui-ci venait peut-être d'un particulier amateur de papillons peu prudent et qu'il s'était échappé. Le crépuscule s'avançait, colorant le ciel de nuances d'orange, de doré et de rose. Au moment où Watson s'était enfin décidé à s'en aller, ayant assez attendu, il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui.

« Bonsoir John, avez-vous pensé à ramener mon papillon? »

Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté en sentant la tension en lui revenir et lui enserrer sa poitrine. Il se tourna pour voir L'Individu, qui était vêtu d'une capuche pour que son visage masqué reste invisible aux yeux de tous. Watson plongea la main dans son manteau pour tendre d'une main tremblante de stress le bocal avec l'insecte. Il sursauta en sentant l'homme masqué reprendre le bocal d'une main et de l'autre saisir son poignet sans prévenir.

« Vous tremblez. Je vous fait peur? Pourtant, je vous ai dit que je ne vous voulais aucun mal.

- Venant de la part d'un meurtrier, je dois vous avouer que je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre cette parole en doute. »

Watson regretta ces mots, dits sous la peur et la colère mêlées, à peine les eut-il prononcés, son cœur se serra d'effroi à l'idée que L'Individu puisse s'emporter et lui faire payer son audace.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole. D'ailleurs, je ne prends la vie que de ceux qui le méritent le plus à mes yeux. La vôtre, elle, m'est précieuse. »

En prononçant ces mots, l'homme masqué relâcha sa poigne du médecin pour glisser sur sa main avant de la lâcher. Watson était tétanisé, il aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant. L'attention que L'Individu semblait lui porter ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde, elle intensifiait même son sentiment de crainte.

« Nous devrions nous en aller. Nous passerons par le centre ville, l'artère principale de la ville grouille de Fidèles. Personne ne fait attention à personne quand il y a tant de monde. Venez. »

Le médecin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de suivre les pas de L'Individu. Peu de temps après le début de leur marche, ils se mêlèrent incognitos aux citoyens de la ville comme l'homme masqué l'avait prévu. Watson sentait toujours l'affreuse tension lui tenailler les entrailles. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il était étrange d'imaginer que cet homme ne voyait pas la même chose que ses yeux voyaient. Si Holmes avait raison et il le pensait, il devait avoir une vision totalement tronquée de ce qui les entouraient. Il se surprit quelques secondes à être curieux de savoir ce qu'il voyait. L'homme tournait la tête parfois pour fixer des espaces vide, il discernait et entendait certainement des choses qui n'existaient pas.

« Je n'aime pas emprunter les grandes artères. Les Agents Ecclésiastiques y sont toujours nombreux, mais il est plus facile de passer inaperçu en se mêlant aux Fidèles. Il faut appartenir à une Religion pour avoir le droit de vivre ici. C'est la loi. Aujourd'hui, il y a tellement de confessions recensées dans la ville que c'est dur d'être original. »

Watson entendit l'homme rire doucement alors qu'il fixait toujours des endroits où il n' y avait pourtant rien. Il observait aussi les passants, en suivait certains du regard.

« De nos jours, vous pouvez créer toute une congrégation à partir du simple manuel d'une montre. »

L'Individu se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole face à Watson, perdu, qui écoutait sans rien oser dire sur les illusions de la psychose de l'assassin.

« Si vous n'avez pas de croyance, il est difficile de vous contrôler. Je n'aime pas être contrôlé. Par qui que ce soit. Je suis donc un problème pour les Agents du Saint Ministère. Je suis le seul et unique non croyant ici. Je suis un homme sans Religion. Un homme sans direction. Les Maîtres du Saint Ministère lui-même me disaient qu'il voulaient que je trouve la paix en moi-même, que j'embrasse ma croyance aussi petite soit-elle. Mais je ne peux avoir foi en ce qui n'est palpable. Je n'ai pas de croyance. Je n'ai qu'un idéal. »

L'Individu se tut après ces dernières paroles. Watson, lui, gardait le silence, troublé. Même s'il était médecin, jamais il n'avait travaillé, il n'avait même jamais vu un homme atteint de schizophrénie. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quelle point une réalité parallèle pouvait être ancrée dans l'esprit d'un homme. Cela était troublant d'avoir sous ses yeux un être qui ne voyait pas les même chose que lui, ne les entendait pas de la même manière. Si troublant qu'il en venait lui-même a se poser la question de la véracité de ce que lui voyait et de ce qu'il pensait être la réalité. Il se demandait aussi comment cet homme pouvait bien le voir lui. Soudain, le sortant de ses pensées, L'Individu se stoppa.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

L'homme masqué désigna le chemin à Watson. Celui-ci vit que L'Individu lui montrait un immeuble tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, pareil à celui dans lequel il vivait. Tout au sommet, il remarqua que le grenier possédait des fenêtres aux arabesques de bétons qui lui faisaient penser aux formes compliquées des rosaces des Églises d'architecture Gothique. Il entra dans l'immeuble, suivi de L'Individu. Alors, il remarqua que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et ne semblaient pas avoir été allumées depuis longtemps. Tous les meubles étaient couverts de morceaux de tissus blancs sur lesquels la poussière s'accumulait, comme sur les lustres et les lampes. Il suivit l'homme masqué qui monta les escaliers. À chaque étage, tout était exactement dans le même état, tout semblait avoir été abandonné, il y avait longtemps de cela.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau le plus haut, le grenier. Là, la grande pièce était éclairée de lumières tamisées. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé et aménagé pour qu'un homme y vive et travaille. Watson remarqua qu'une légère odeur d'amande amère flottait dans l'air. Cela provenait d'une soucoupe posée sur le bureau de travail, qui contenait une poudre blanche. Un bol à côté renfermait ce qui semblait être des hosties ouvertes. Sur le mur où le meuble était collé se trouvait un miroir.

Watson sentit les mains de l'homme se poser sur ses épaules pour le débarrasser avec délicatesse de son manteau et de sa veste qu'il pendit en l'invitant ensuite à s'asseoir sur un des deux fauteuils installés dans la pièce. Le médecin prit place, restant silencieux, l'estomac toujours noué. L'Individu s'approcha de la vitre sculptée qui prenait tout le mur, pour regarder à travers.

« Londres... si belle vue d'en haut... on pourrait presque croire qu'elle est normale. De loin, on n'imagine pas que cette ville est tragiquement démente. Ses rues sont un Melting pot de ses dévots. Tous les crédos, tous les cultes, toutes les religions, toutes les doctrines franchissent ses chemins, des plus grandes artères jusqu'aux capillaires, en quête d'un sentiment d'appartenance et d'espoir. Rien ne change, cet endroit est toujours le testament vivant de la démence du Saint Ministère et de sa main-mise sur la ville. Il faut que cela cesse et vite... »

Encore une fois, Watson garda le silence face à l'homme debout devant lui qui regardait au loin. Lui aussi s'était débarrassé de son manteau de cuir. Le médecin n'osait ouvrir les lèvres, de peur qu'il puisse avoir une réaction violente, il savait que ce genre de psychose rendait ses victimes instables émotionnellement. L'Individu dévia son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur lui.

« Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici... c'est même tout le contraire. Je tiens à profiter de ces moments pour ne plus penser à cela, à la démence de ce monde, au but que je me suis fixé. M'accorder quelques heures pour redevenir moi-même. »

L'Individu prit place sur la chaise en face du bureau, qu'il tourna pour faire face à Watson au lieu de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

« Ce soir, je vous avais promis de vous parler de Sherlock Holmes. »

Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté en sentant la tension dans tous ses muscles s'intensifier. Depuis qu'il avait vu L'Individu la dernière fois, il anticipait cette conversation avec crainte. Derrière son masque aux yeux invisibles, il sentait le regard de l'homme fixé sur lui et tentait de le fuir.

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi Sherlock Holmes ne vous a jamais parlé de son passé? »

Watson sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa tête. Sa gorge était serrée, il était incapable de prononcer un mot dans son état même s'il le voulait. L'Individu poussa un soupir qui semblait profondément désolé.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit... Sherlock Holmes et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Il sait tout de moi, il connaît mon visage, mon nom, il connaît toute mon histoire... mais moi aussi, je sais tout de lui. Et c'est bien ce qui lui fait peur. Je sais des choses John, des choses qui lui vaudraient la prison et la corde si je parlais. Et il est prêt à agir en conséquences. »

Malgré son état de nervosité extrême qui lui obstruait la gorge, Watson arriva a articuler quelques mots.

« Je ne vous crois pas...

- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. Ce soir, je vais vous montrer le vrai visage de Sherlock Holmes. »

oOo

L'homme masqué déambulait dans les rues, une capuche sur la tête pour cacher son masque aux passants qui ne prêtaient pas attention a lui. Quelques minuscules indices qui sembleraient anodins pour quiconque d'autre avaient été semés pour que Holmes les trouve et vienne à sa rencontre. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il marchait dans la nuit noire. À chaque tournant, les rues se faisaient de plus en plus vides, devenant très vite désertes. Plus le nombre de citoyens se réduisait, plus il avait la désagréable sensation d'être suivi. Pourtant, quand il se retournait, il ne voyait personne. L'homme tourna encore une fois à l'angle d'une rue, celle-ci était totalement déserte. Alors qu'il venait de dépasser une ruelle, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait.

« Johnatan. »

L'homme masqué tourna la tête. Encore une fois, il ne vit rien. À peine eut-il le temps de faire ce constat qu'il sentit un poing s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Le coup fut si puissant et la douleur si soudaine qu'il se vit assommé l'espace de quelques secondes et dans l'incapacité de crier, la respiration coupée par le coup. Avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, il sentit qu'on le traînait dans la ruelle sombre qu'il venait de dépasser alors qu'on lui passait un fil étrangleur autour de la gorge et qu'on le serrait avec force. Il tenta de se débattre, essayant de passer ses doigts sous le fil pour le desserrer mais c'était peine perdue. Son attaquant le garrottait avec tant de force qu'il sentait sa peau littéralement se cisailler sous le foulard noir qui lui couvrait le cou.

« Jonathan Priest... quel drôle de nom pour un homme qui se dit non-croyant, pourtant c'est celui que tu portais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ici? Tu m'excuseras mais même moi, j'ai un petit peu de mal à suivre tant tu changes de noms. Pour ça, tu es toujours le même... »

L'homme masqué étouffait. Le fil étrangleur se resserra encore un peu plus, rendant son cou affreusement douloureux alors qu'il suffoquait. Holmes serrait sans tremblement, sans hésitation, il semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Sa voix restait incroyablement calme, elle était parfaitement identique à celle qu'il avait habituellement. L'homme tenta de faire lâcher sa prise à son bourreau qui le dominait en force. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi appris le "petit incident" qui s'est produit il y a quelques jours... je pensais que tu me connaissais. j'ai beau être un homme... très désordonné, je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient... je pensais aussi que nous avions un accord. Tout irait bien si tu te faisais oublier, si tu t'occupais de tes affaires et que je m'occupais des miennes. Il est hors de question que j'aille en prison ou que je perde la vie parce que tu aurais ouvert ta bouche, ça, jamais. J'ai toujours été trop bon avec toi, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser repartir en vie. Je savais que tu reviendrais, je le sentais mais je t'ai quand même laissé filer et de mon plein gré... je ne referai pas la même erreur. »

Encore une fois, Holmes resserra le fil autour de la gorge de l'homme masqué qui allait bientôt perdre connaissance puis la vie sous le manque d'air. Il tenta de faire lâcher le logicien en attrapant ses poings serrés sur sa nuque qui tenaient le fil. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Dans un éclair de lucidité alors qu'il allait s'évanouir, il se saisit d'une des lames qu'il gardait à sa ceinture. Il frappa à l'aveuglette en envoyant son poing armé en arrière. Il entendit un cri étouffé de douleur, puis l'entrave autour de sa gorge se relâcha. Il reprit une respiration vitale, il avait réussi à planter l'arme dans l'avant-bras de Holmes, ce qui l'avait fait lâcher.

L'homme masqué ne perdit pas une seconde et prit la fuite dès qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits. Holmes se tenait le bras pour arrêter le saignement de son bras. En regardant l'homme s'enfuir, il s'époumona à lancer une dernière menace.

« Si tu t'approches encore une fois de John Watson, c'est en me suppliant de t'achever que tu mourras Johnatan Priest! »

Déboussolé, l'homme erra dans les rues un long moment avant de rentrer à L'Angle Mort des Dieux, il s'assurait à chaque tournant que personne ne le suivait, se camouflant encore une fois au milieu de la foule, bien que moins conséquente que plus tôt dans la rue principale.

Il rentra dans l'immeuble et monta directement au grenier. Arrivé devant le miroir de la pièce, il enleva son masque en tentant de reprendre son souffle après sa course dans la rue puis dans les escaliers. Watson se regarda dans le miroir, encore une fois sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il retira le foulard noir de sa chemise, noué comme s'il sortait en soirée, pour examiner sa gorge. À la base de son cou et en faisant le tour, une ligne violacée témoignait de ce qu'il venait de vivre. L'Individu s'approcha derrière lui pour poser une main sur son épaule alors que le médecin s'asseyait sur la chaise, la respiration toujours difficile.

« C'est lorsqu'un homme parle en son nom que l'Homme est le moins sincère. Donnez-lui un masque et il vous dira la vérité. Oscar Wilde. »

Watson regardait dans le vide. Il se sentait profondément blessé et trahi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il connaisse si peu quelqu'un avec qui il avait vécu des années durant, il en venait à se demander avec qui il avait passé tout ce temps.

« Je suis véritablement désolé John... mais vous ne m'auriez pas cru, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen... »

L'Individu s'arrêta un instant. Il posa sa main gantée dans les cheveux du médecin, les caressant, puis sur son cou meurtri, sa mâchoire et son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien, vêtu d'un masque et de vêtements identiques à ceux qu'il avait fait porté à Watson. L'homme approcha d'une main le fauteuil pour s'y asseoir, tenant toujours le menton du médecin entre son pouce et son index.

« Maintenant, vous savez tout... Sherlock Holmes ne cherche pas à m'attraper, il ne cherche pas à me mettre en prison. Il veut me tuer. »

Watson sentit son cœur de serrer d'effroi à ces paroles. Il refusait de les croire même s'il en avait bel et bien eu la preuve.

« Il sait que si la police m'attrape avant lui, je parlerai, je dirai tout. Quand tout cela sera fini, un de nous devra mourir. L'un ne peut pas vivre si l'autre reste en vie. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue que celle-ci. Vous ne savez pas qui est cet homme. Même moi, même mon cœur se serre d'effroi quand je pense à ce dont il est capable. »

Le médecin sentit encore une fois son cœur de serrer d'horreur à ces mots. Il était totalement perdu, son cerveau tentait pour se protéger, d'éviter de mettre en corrélation les évidences.

« Je sais qu'il a mis Scotland Yard sur une fausse piste... après tout, qui peut mieux tromper la police et faire accuser un autre qu'un détective considéré comme un génie dont la parole semble toujours juste? Il y a autre chose que vous devez voir. »

Watson garda encore une fois le silence. L'Individu lui fit signe de se tourner pour se regarder dans le miroir.

« Observez... »

L'homme masqué défit un bouton de la chemise de Watson pour dévoiler un peu mieux la base de son cou violacé. Quelques gouttes de sang avaient commencé à perler mais s'étaient aussitôt asséchées sur la longue ligne que le fil étrangleur lui avait laissé tout autour de son cou, lui arrachant de la peau lorsqu'il s'était débattu. L'Individu posa doucement son index ganté sur la blessure pour l'examiner.

« La plupart des gens pensent que pour une efficacité totale, il faut presser sur la pomme d'Adam ou le haut du cou. Seul ceux qui s'y connaissent savent qu'il est beaucoup plus efficace de serrer à la base. Les sons sont étouffés avant de pouvoir faire vibrer les cordes vocales bien plus hautes, la victime est donc totalement muette à part peut-être quelques bruits de déglutition. Aussi, cela réduit de plus de cinquante pour cent les chances d'évasions si les mains sont gardées en poings l'une contre l'autre sur la nuque. Il est aussi impossible pour la victime d'utiliser toute sa force parce qu'elle devra mettre son bras totalement en arrière pour les atteindre et tenter de les faire lâcher. C'est une technique d'assassinat rapide, très efficace. Il est impossible d'en réchapper si l'attaqué ne porte pas d'arme blanche ou d'arme à feu. Seul quelqu'un qui a déjà tué peut savoir cela. »

Watson ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, c'était trop, beaucoup trop d'un coup, il ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le picoter. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, des larmes menaçaient d'en sortir. Il serra les dents, la mâchoire tremblante, pour empêcher les gouttes d'eau salées de s'échapper des coins de ses yeux. Il sentit un doigt ganté essuyer du coin de son œil une larme.

« Je vous en prie, n'abîmez pas de si beaux yeux avec des larmes. »

Watson ferma les yeux encore une fois pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, surtout en face de cet homme. L'Individu glissa sa main dans la nuque du médecin en attirant son visage à son torse. Il posa son autre main gantée sur l'épaule de Watson, trop bouleversé pour riposter de quelconque manière. Il trouvait néanmoins la situation plus qu'étrange même irréaliste de se faire consoler par un assassin schizophrène qui lui avait dit la vérité sur son meilleur ami qui lui, l'avait trahi. Après quelques minutes, L'Individu le lâcha pour s'éloigner quelques instants, il revint avec un verre à demi-plein qu'il lui tendit.

« Buvez. »

Le médecin releva des yeux suspects vers l'assassin debout face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Un calmant. Vous en avez besoin pour vous, votre état mais c'est aussi une sécurité pour vous et moi. Ce calmant vous détendra ainsi que vos muscles, vos expressions seront donc neutres même si vous êtes stressé. S'il voit la mine que vous faites en ce moment même, il devinera rapidement que vous m'avez revu et que je vous ai parlé. Il est doué pour la manipulation, il vous fera aisément parler et vous fera dire où je me terre. Cela serait dangereux pour moi mais risque aussi de mettre votre vie en danger. Vous ne savez pas tout sur cet homme, mais vous en savez déjà trop, il pourrait... tenter de vous faire taire. Définitivement. »

Watson attrapa le verre pour faire taire l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il trouvait horrible de se surprendre à penser qu'il avait peut-être raison, que Holmes pourrait lui faire ça à lui aussi. Il l'avait déjà presque fait ce soir, sans le vouloir, il cachait son identité, mais il en venait à présent à croire que L'Individu avait raison. Après tout, celui qu'il considérait et qui le considérait comme son meilleur ami lui avait menti et caché des choses. Il pouvait comprendre que le passé était le passé et qu'il était très bien à sa place, mais il aurait dû lui en parler. Si cela était venu de la bouche de Holmes, il aurait sûrement eu une autre réaction, il aurait sûrement gardé toute sa confiance en lui. À présent, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il but le verre d'une traite, après quoi il partit se changer pour retrouver les vêtements qu'il avait en arrivant. Quand il revint dans la pièce, le calmant commençait à faire effet. Il repensait toujours à ces choses qui le tracassaient et le blessaient mais ne ressentait presque plus aucun sentiment douloureux. Il vit L'Individu, assis à son bureau, remplir une hostie de la poudre blanche qu'il avait vue plus tôt. Sûrement sous l'effet du calmant, Watson ne put se retenir de poser une question.

« Vous vous appelez donc Johnatan Priest? »

L'Individu stoppa sa besogne en se tournant vers le médecin. Il mit quelques secondes à lui répondre.

« Dans ce monde, je m'appelle Johnatan Priest. J'ai beaucoup d'autres noms.

- Est-ce que vous y croyez?

- Quoi donc ?

- À ce que vous dites. Je veux dire... ce monde dans lequel vous êtes... vous y croyez réellement? »

L'assassin ne réagit pas durant quelques secondes avant de répondre à Watson d'une voix toujours aussi calme que la première fois.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas voir quelque chose qu'elle n'existe pas. »

L'Individu se leva pour s'approcher du médecin après avoir pris sa veste et son manteau.

« Il commence à se faire tard. Vous devriez rentrer à présent, Sherlock Holmes doit s'inquiéter pour vous. »

Le médecin prit ses affaires, un pincement au cœur. Il se retint de dire qu'à présent, il doutait que cela fut vrai mais il n'adressa qu'un au revoir à l'homme qui lui tendit une nouvelle fiole.

« Les phéromones d'un Souci. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Watson acquiesça. Il sentit une vague de malaise le traverser en sentant la main gantée de l'assassin se poser sur sa joue pour ensuite caresser sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton.

- »Au revoir John. »

Le médecin passa ses affaires avant de quitter les lieux. Il rentra d'un pas aussi lent que celui qu'il avait emprunté en se rendant à Big Ben, la tension en moins grâce au calmant. Il passa aussi dans quelques rues qui rallongeaient le parcours. Arrivé devant le 221b Baker Street, il hésita quelques instants avant de passer la porte. Il monta dans leur appartement, se rendant dans la salle de vie pour voir que Holmes l'y attendait, fumant sa pipe, debout dans la pièce.

« Il vous faut deux heures pour vous occuper d'un patient?

- Comme vous le dites si bien et si souvent, je suis un "médecin médiocre". »

Le détective sourit à la réponse de son ami en direction de qui il souffla la fumée car il savait que cela l'agaçait royalement. Watson baissa les yeux vers le bandage sur l'avant bras de Holmes, couvrant la blessure qu'il lui avait faite pour lui échapper.

« Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Comme vous étiez sorti, il a bien fallu que je m'occupe. Malheureusement, j'ai pris un mauvais coup cette fois en allant me battre et vu que mon médecin, aussi mauvais soit-il, n'était pas là, j'ai dû me soigner tout seul. »

Watson sourit à cette réponse, il sentit son cœur se pincer. Il savait parfaitement que Holmes lui mentait encore. Il n'ajouta rien pour continuer la discussion, préférant se retirer dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'il était fatigué, ce qui n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Avant d'aller se coucher, il n'oublia pas de verser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre la fiole de phéromones de Soucis.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :D. Les choses commencent à bouger vraiment, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ;).

J'ai les yeux fatigués, je vois des lettres partout, je vous laisse x).

Merci de votre lectures et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ;)


	7. Troisième Meurtre : La Religion

_L'Angle Mort des Dieux_

L'Individu descendit du grenier de l'immeuble jusque dans les catacombes. Il entra dans la pièce éclairée où les papillons volaient jour et nuit. L'assassin s'approcha d'un des innombrables buissons de fleurs qui avaient poussé en ces lieux souterrains.

« Apportez-moi mon arc d'or brûlant, apportez-moi mes flèches du désir, apportez-moi ma lance, Ô nuages déployés! Apportez-moi mon chariot de feu... »

Il toucha les pétales d'une des fleurs colorées, l'admirant quelques secondes avant de plonger sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir une fiole de phéromones qu'il ouvrit avec précaution.

« Je n'aurai de cesse dans ce combat mental, ni mon épée ne glissera de ma main... »

Un papillon marron et orange vif voleta jusqu'à ses doigts pour se poser délicatement sur le rebord de la fiole.

« Tant que nous n'aurons pas construit Jérusalem... dans les plaisantes terres vertes de l'Angleterre. »

oOo

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà, l'homme pourtant marchait dans la salle aux échos résonnants où plus tôt dans la journée, il avait prononcé ses sermons habituels qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis les années. Il allait monter dans ses appartements lorsqu'il entendit l'écho d'une voix résonner, sur le même ton qu'il empruntait lui-même pour parler en ces lieux à ses fidèles.

« Seigneur, vous qui nous avez accordé de nous sauver du jugement dernier, vous qui nous avez prévenus de cette terrible mise en garde... »

L'ecclésiastique se tourna pour voir d'où venait cette voix qui lui glaçait le sang mais il ne vit rien. Elle semblait se déplacer d'un côté à l'autre de la vaste salle dans une pénombre presque totale. Seules la lumière de bougies et celle de la lune qui traversait les vitraux, formant des fantômes multicolores, éclairaient la pièce.

« Aidez-nous à valoir votre miséricorde, comme nous la valions quand vous nous avez épargné votre colère... cette colère tombée des cieux telle une pluie de feu. Aidez-nous à résister à la tentation de l'Être maléfique... qui est sûrement à présent parmi nous ici, à l'heure de notre plus grand jugement. »

L'homme tournait sur lui-même pour tenter de trouver d'où venait la voix. Pris d'une panique soudaine, il dévala l'allée centrale et tenta de se réfugier à l'extérieur mais les portes avaient été fermées et malgré ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à les ouvrir.

« J'ai eu une vision... une vision d'obscurité et de pêchers Sataniques qui vient des ténèbres de la nuit pour piéger les faibles et les pêcheurs... »

L'homme tenta de retourner vers l'autel pour avoir une meilleur vue de la pièce et trouver d'où venait la voix de l'assassin qu'il savait venu pour lui cette nuit.

« Un avatar de damnation, qui cherche à souiller la vérité avec ses mensonges futiles et sa sophistication illusoire. »

Cherchant toujours d'où les paroles pouvaient bien venir, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore plus en sentant la voix plus proche de lui et en voyant l'ombre de l'homme masqué finir de disparaître à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à le localiser.

« Oh, Seigneur, vous qui savez tout ce que nous faisons, vous qui tenez notre sort et notre destinée finale, aidez-nous à clairement percevoir votre volonté. Aidez-nous à percevoir les ruses des malfaisants et d'y rester impassibles. Une race, une nation, unis dans l'amour, c'est ce que nous demandons au nom du père, du fils et du saint esprit... Amen. »

À ce dernier mot, il entendit clairement la voix venir de derrière son dos. À peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête que L'Individu l'assomma violemment avec une des copies massives du Livre Saint.

oOo

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, le prêtre était toujours dans la même salle. Son crâne était douloureux, il sentait du sang séché sur sa tempe. Il était tenu à genoux, les mains attachées dans le dos.

« Bonsoir Amadeus. »

L'homme tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. L'homme masqué lui faisait dos, ne lui laissant la vision que de son manteau noir et des cordes lacées derrière son crâne qui fermaient son masque de toile.

« S'il vous plaît, permettez moi de me présenter. »

L'individu se tourna en se penchant en révérence en face de l'homme à terre.

« Je suis un homme riche... »

L'assassin se redressa pour dévoiler son masque sans visage, auquel avait été ajouté sur son front deux cornes diaboliques.

« Et de goût. », répliqua L'Individu, le ton presque moqueur.

Le regard de la victime s'emplit de terreur face à la vision de son bourreau qui s'approchait à présent de lui.

« Amadeus Lockart. Vous n'avez peut-être pas la tête de l'emploi mais vous avez tout de même le nom. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez que cela qu'il soit acceptable d'assimiler à vos... "principes". »

L'Individu se tut en arrêtant ses pas, sa voix s'aggrava encore et s'emplit d'un ton menaçant.

« Vous passez vos journées à inculquer des "valeurs" plus haineuses qu'autre chose et cela en demandant le respect de votre "statut". Vous saignez à blanc les finances de familles classiques en leur faisant croire qu'elles ont besoin de vos mensonges, en leur faisant croire que seule votre parole a lieu d'être écoutée... mais savent-il ce que vous faites lorsqu'ils quittent ces lieux "saints"? Savent-il que vous acceptez les confessions de meurtriers à propos de leurs tueries, que vous promettez le silence contre une somme d'argent alors que vous avez fait vœux de pauvreté? Savent-ils que vous préférez la puissance et la richesse à la Justice? Et que ces meurtriers que vous protégez sont des familles riches et nobles qui ont été pour beaucoup pour que vous vous voyez promu Évêque? Savent-ils que vous mentez pour eux? Que lorsque Scotland Yard vous fait confiance car ils savent que ces gens dits "importants" viennent vous parler, vous mentez en disant qu'ils sont innocents?

- Vous parlez du secret de la confession, je ne peux le trahir!

- Ah oui... l'un de vos grands préceptes, à la gloire de votre Dieu. »

L'Individu se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix emplit de dégoût.

- Savent-ils... ce que vous faites lorsqu'ils placent leur confiance en vous et vous confient leurs enfants? Vous avez fait vœu de pauvreté ainsi que celui de chasteté, si vous n'étiez pas capable de tenir ces engagements, vous ne deviez pas vous permettre d'entrer dans les ordres! Vous avez détruit la vie d'innombrables hommes accusés à tord et d'enfants que vous vous êtes octroyé le droit de souiller de vos mains démoniaques! Pour cela, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai toujours le plus profondément haï dans la Religion, pour cela vous devez mourir pour donner l'exemple et pour le bien de tous ceux dont vous allez prendre la vie, sinon physique, psychique si je ne vous arrête pas... et tous vos vices, comme les autres, seront exposés sur la place publique pour ne laisser victorieuse que la vertu. »

L'Évêque à terre était pétrifié devant l'homme face à lui. Il tentait d'ignorer ses paroles en prononçant des prières tremblantes. Il finit par relever des yeux terrifiés vers lui.

« Qui êtes vous?!

- Je suis le Diable et je viens pour accomplir la volonté et les desseins diaboliques du Diable. Je n'ai pas de nom mais vous pouvez m'appeler L'Individu. »

L'assassin s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme à genoux, parlant à présent d'une voix normale.

« Mais le Diable est bon. Il peut lui aussi vous offrir l'Absolution de vos pêchers. »

L'Individu plongea sa main dans sa veste pour en sortir une hostie et commencer à la tendre vers l'Évêque.

« Vous connaissez la transsubstantiation... le miracle de transsubstantiation, lorsque l'hostie devient le corps du Christ. »

L'homme leva les yeux vers l'assassin, tremblant de tout son corps. Il parla d'une voix faible.

« Au moment où elle passe les lèvres... cela deviendra la chair du Sauveur?

- Oui. Oui, c'est bien cela...

- De quoi que cela soit fait, cela deviendra le corps du Christ?

- Oui... quoi que cela soit en ce moment. »

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence quelques secondes. L'Individu approcha un peu plus l'hostie du visage de l'homme à genoux devant lui. Celui-ci sentit une légère odeur d'amande amère.

« Je veux que vous l'avaliez. »

L'Évêque releva un peu plus les yeux vers L'Individu pour plonger son regard dans les orbites noires et vides de son masque qui lui rappelaient un fantôme, un Démon. Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. L'Individu inséra délicatement l'hostie entre ses lèvres. L'homme avala.

L'hostie était pleine de cyanure. Et lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'abdomen... c'était toujours du cyanure.

* * *

_Quelques citations volées ;) :_

_"Je suis le Diable et je viens de accomplir la volonté et les desseins diaboliques du Diable."  
__"I am the Devil, and I come to do the Devil's work"_

Charles Manson

_"Apportez moi mon arc d'or brulant, apportez moi mes flèches du désir, apportez moi ma lance, Ô nuages déployés, apportez moi mon char de feu. Je n'aurais de cesse dans cette lutte mental, mon épée ne glissera, si ne s'endormira dans ma main tant que nous n'auront pas construit Jérusalem dans les plaisantes terres vertes de l'Angleterre."  
__"Bring me my Bow of Burning Gold, Bring me my Arrows of Desire, Bring me my Spear, O clouds Unfold! Bring me my Chariot of Fire! I will not cease from Mental Fight, Nor shall my Sword sleep in my hand, Till we have built Jerusalem in England's green and pleasant Land. "_

Extrait de "And did Those feet in ancient time" de William Blake

_"S'il vous plait permettez moi de me présenter. Je suis un homme riche et de gout"  
__"Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste"_

Extrait de "Sympathy For The Devil" par The Rolling Stones


	8. Chapitre 7

La journée commença encore une fois avec un appel de Scotland Yard. Watson suivit Holmes jusqu'à l'une des églises de Londres où le corps de Amadeus Lockart avait été trouvé mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Le médecin sentait ses entrailles se nouer au fur et à mesure de ses pas, créant en lui une tension intolérable, son cœur battait la chamade. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'église et vit la police, il sentit une crise de panique aiguë lui serrer l'estomac alors que Holmes, lui, approchait nonchalamment de la dépouille. Le détective s'agenouilla aux côté du corps et se pencha sur les lèvres pour humer la légère odeur autre que la mort qui s'en échappait.

« Un fantôme d'amande amer. On l'a empoisonné au cyanure. »

Alors que Holmes portait à présent son attention vers le cadavre, un sac noir sur la tête, pour prendre le nouveau papillon sous les pattes duquel il y était inscrit "Religion", Lestrade se tourna pour voir Watson qu'il n'avait pas entendu prononcer un mot, même pas un salut.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Docteur? Seriez-vous malade? Vous êtes atrocement pâle. »

Le médecin bafouilla qu'il se sentait bien sous l'œil suspect du chef de la police. Il était blanc comme un linge, il tremblait, il sentait ses mains devenir moites et son visage perler alors qu'une poigne enserrait sa poitrine, son estomac et ses entrailles. Il avait peur et sa conscience se rappelait durement à lui.

Il était complice. Par deux fois, il était complice de ce qui s'exposait à ses yeux. D'un côté, Holmes qui avait de son plein gré conduit la police sur une fausse piste et qui pourtant arrivait à regarder ces hommes dans les yeux sans broncher, sans montrer aucun signe de stress ou de remords. De l'autre, il y avait ces entrevues avec L'Individu. Il savait où il habitait, pire, il connaissait son nom et il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu l'hostie et le cyanure. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait parce que s'il parlait, L'Individu non plus ne garderait pas le silence et Holmes serait en danger. Obnubilé par toutes ces pensées mélangées et confuses, il sentait son malaise grandir encore, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir dans l'église. Si c'était le cas, il n'y avait plus de doute qu'on le suspecterait. Il sentit une crise d'angoisse monter en lui alors qu'il devinait le regard insistant de Lestrade sur lui, n'osant le regarder en face de peur de se trahir.

« Êtes-vous réellement sûr que tout va bien Docteur? »

Watson, brusquement sorti de ses sombres tourments, sursauta. Il releva les yeux vers le chef de la police de Scotland Yard qui le regardait d'un air de plus en plus suspect et accusateur. Il lui était impossible de prononcer un mot.

« Il se porte parfaitement bien. »

Le médecin dériva son regard vers Holmes dont la voix était bien plus grave que d'habitude. Il sentit sa gorge, son estomac et son cœur se serrer de surprise et d'effroi en voyant la lueur menaçante dans les yeux de son ami, son visage était fermé. La violence de son regard et de son expression lui donnait un air dangereusement agressif. À cette vue, durant une seconde, l'idée traversa l'esprit de Watson que L'Individu ne lui avait peut-être pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Holmes était capable de le faire taire et cela, de manière définitive.

Le logicien se dirigea vers la sortie. Au passage, il tourna Watson en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui. Le médecin sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus au rythme de ses pas forcés par Holmes. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment de ce qui allait suivre. Ils quittèrent l'église pour ensuite prendre le chemin du retour vers Baker Street. Alors qu'ils passaient près d'une ruelle, les mauvais souvenirs de la veille se rappelèrent à lui lorsqu'il sentit Holmes le pousser dans un coin plus sombre que les autres. Sans qu'il ne put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit le logicien le plaquer sans douceur contre le mur, les poings fermés sur son manteau.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! Puis-je savoir ce qu'était cette scène? »

Watson se sentit trembler de la tête au pieds. Il attrapa le poignet de son ami d'une main. En voyant la profonde peur dans les yeux du médecin, Holmes reprit conscience de ses actes et de la violence avec laquelle il les avait accomplis. Sa poigne s'adoucit ainsi que son expression et sa voix.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je me suis comporté comme un parfait imbécile. Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant. »

Watson prit quelques inspirations, tentant de calmer la tension en lui qui bloquait tout son dans sa gorge avant même de naître. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les images de la veille s'apposer à celles de l'instant, sentant son cou le brûler à l'endroit où Holmes avait enroulé son fil étrangleur. Cela mêlé au fait qu'il ressentait déjà un grand stress de se sentir complice malgré lui des meurtres, n'arrangeait rien. Il aurait voulu tout expliquer à Holmes mais il ignorait la manière dont il pourrait réagir. Il trouvait cela atroce à penser, mais la seule personne à qui il n'avait rien à cacher était L'Individu. Il ne pouvait parler à la police en disant où habitait cet homme, son nom ainsi que ce qu'il savait, sous peine de condamner Holmes. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Holmes non plus sous peine de se condamner lui même. Il se pouvait aussi que s'il lui parlait, le logicien essaye de s'en prendre à L'Individu et y perde la vie. Holmes était instable et qu'il le veuille ou non, il était impossible d'anticiper ses réactions ni de le contrôler avec sûreté, même pour lui qui avait passé des années avec lui.

Cela lui rappelait une phrase qu'il avait lue un jour sans en comprendre réellement le sens jusqu'à ce moment-là: « trois personnes ne peuvent garder un secret que si deux d'entre elles sont mortes. »

« Je... vous me connaissez... le mensonge n'est pas ce en quoi je suis le meilleur... je vous avoue que... j'ai du mal à, si ce n'est mentir... garder pour moi et regarder sans réagir ce que vous faites... je me sens en quelques sortes... complice... »

Holmes lâcha les vêtements de son ami. Son expression et sa voix redevinrent normales alors qu'il époussetait et lissait les habits de Watson là où ses poings avaient serré.

« Vous n'êtes pas la main qui a tué ces hommes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous sentez coupable de quoi que ce soit. »

Le logicien fit signe au médecin de le suivre. Watson mit quelques secondes à réagir, il sentait que la tension en lui était toujours à son apogée et il ignorait comment faire disparaître ce sentiment aussi détestable qu'épuisant. Néanmoins, il prit une inspiration plus profonde que les autres qui desserra sa gorge quelques secondes alors qu'il reprenait son chemin aux côté de son ami.

« J'ai déjà vu un de ces papillons. Si je me souvient bien, ils sont appelés Satyres. On peut le comprendre de deux façons qui ont un lien avec la victime. Le genre satyrique est littéraire. Vous devez déjà le savoir, il critique de manière peu flatteuse et souvent cruelle les œuvres d'autrui. Comme ce Lockart devait être un satyre vivant de la Bible. Tout le monde sait mais n'ose pas le dire, cet homme était vil, corrompu jusqu'à l'os alors que les principes Bibliques parlent de don à son prochain. Le Satyre est une créature souvent assimilée à Pan qui, lui, est une sorte de Dieu dans la mythologie, cela crée un lien avec le métier de cet homme et pourquoi il a été tué: la Religion. La géographie de cette mythologie Gréco-romaine, crée encore un lien car, comme nous le savons, Lockart était Catholique, le siège de son organisation... veuillez m'excuser, le siège de "sa foi et de sa Religion", le Vatican, est basé exactement là où cette mythologie a vu le jour. Méprisable, le Satyre ou le Faune, à vous de choisir un de ces noms, est souvent assimilé à la sexualité, ce qui me prête à penser que les rumeurs selon lesquelles cet Évêque avait le goût aux plaisir de la chair avec de très jeunes personnes, pré-pubères je suppose, sont confirmées. »

Le médecin sentit son estomac se retourner de dégoût aux paroles de son ami.

« C'est tout bonnement ignoble!

- En effet. Il est fou comme un simple nom de papillon peut expliquer et vouloir dire tant de choses... mais c'est une erreur capitale de fonder une théorie sans preuves. Pourtant, tant de personnes tournent et retournent les preuves pour faire en sorte qu'elles s'accordent à leur théorie personnelle, plutôt que de laisser les preuves construire une théorie. »

Watson garda le silence. Il suivait Holmes en tentant de garder le même rythme que lui. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans leur appartement, le médecin, toujours soumis à une tension considérable, adressa la parole à son ami

« Avez-vous une piste? Une idée de qui pourrait être L'Individu? »

Holmes poussa un long soupir frustré en tournant le visage vers Watson d'un air vraisemblablement désolé.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »

Watson glissa ses mains dans son dos pour les serrer discrètement en poings. Il tentait de garder une expression normale sur son visage alors qu'il serrait les dents. Holmes mentait, il lui mentait, il le savait parfaitement, il avait été témoin de cela. Encore une fois, les événements de la veille se rappelèrent douloureusement à lui. Il sentait encore la pression sur son cou, ses paroles. Il avait réellement eu l'impression que Holmes parlait de lui comme d'un bien qui lui appartiendrait et non une personne à part entière. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié et encore moins aimé cette sensation. Son cœur était douloureux. Il se sentait blessé et trahi mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. Il remercia sa capacité à garder un certain flegme grâce à ses origines Anglaises, sinon il aurait certainement fait une crise de nerfs due à la colère noire qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Il avait l'atroce impression d'être prisonnier de lui-même. Il aurait voulu hurler mais cela lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait parler à personne, il devait garder tout cela, tout ce qu'il savait pour lui. Pourtant il n'avait rien demandé à savoir. Holmes était très observateur, aucun détail ne lui échappait jamais, il devait prendre énormément sur lui-même pour être capable de lui cacher à quel point il se sentait mal. De plus, il ne pouvait insister en lui demandant s'il était sûr de ne rien savoir, le logicien le soupçonnerait certainement immédiatement d'en connaître plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire et cela deviendrait dangereux, entraînant ensuite une réaction en chaîne catastrophique.

Watson était épuisé. Il était épuisé par tous ces sentiments, toutes ces choses qu'il se devait de garder pour lui en faisant comme si de rien n'était sous peine de déclencher des événements qu'il était incapable de contrôler, qui pourraient même mettre sa vie en danger.

Le médecin salua son ami avant de descendre à son cabinet. Travailler était certainement l'une des seules choses qui lui permettrait de garder les pieds sur terre et de le calmer. Il oublierait sûrement, le temps de soigner ses patients, ces événements et toutes ces choses qu'il gardait pour lui.

oOo

Il se passa quelques jours durant lesquels Watson sentait la tension en lui diminuer de plus en plus sans réellement se faire oublier. Le jour où ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Lockart, la lettre qui fut publiée eut un effet encore plus violent que les deux autres. La panique commençait à céder place à la protestation, aux demandes d'explications. L'œuvre de L'Individu, son but commençait à se dessiner avec patience comme le chef d'œuvre d'un art.

Watson, lui, était obnubilé par ses pensées la plupart du temps. Holmes aurait pu finir par réellement s'en rendre compte mais l'habitude de leurs conversations tardives resta et il leur était toujours possible de parler de tout et de rien durant des heures. Durant ces moments-là, Watson oubliait presque toutes ces histoires, si ce n'était ce petit pincement continu vicieusement douloureux qu'il ressentait au niveau du cœur en parlant avec son ami. De savoir qu'il lui mentait, de savoir qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement Holmes, avec qui il vivait depuis des années le tourmentait. L'apparition de L'Individu avait tout changé. Il se croyait égoïste de penser qu'il aurait préféré ne rien savoir et continuer une vie normale avec le logicien. Le passé était le passé, il était parfaitement bien, là où il était mais il avait fallu que quelqu'un le réveille, créant de nouvelles blessures en rouvrant des anciennes.

Watson retourna dans sa chambre après une autre soirée de conversation avec Holmes. En y arrivant, il sentit une poigne enserrer son cœur en voyant un papillon jaune sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il resta plusieurs minutes immobile, après quoi il attrapa un bocal, emprisonnant ensuite le papillon pour le rapporter à son propriétaire. Ses mains, tout son corps tremblaient encore une fois. Il prit son manteau pour sortir le plus discrètement possible de l'appartement, espérant que Holmes n'entende ni ne remarque rien.

Il marcha d'un pas lent dans la ville, se dirigeant vers l'habitation de L'Individu. Il sentait encore une fois ses entrailles, son cœur et sa gorge se serrer douloureusement, lui coupant presque la respiration comme un coup de poing l'aurait fait. Il percevait son cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il tremblait de froid, d'angoisse. Il était fatigué autant physiquement que mentalement, il aurait voulu que tout ça s'arrête, c'en était trop.

Watson arriva trop vite à son goût devant l'immeuble, il y avait de la lumière au grenier. Il entra puis monta à l'endroit le plus élevé. Il resta quelques secondes devant la porte, la main sur la poignée avant de l'ouvrir pour y entrer. Il vit L'individu assis à son bureau. Il semblait en pleine manipulation de produits chimiques. Il posa avec précautions ses instruments avant de se lever pour venir à la rencontre de son invité.

« Bonsoir John. »

L'assassin se leva pour s'approcher du médecin et prendre son manteau comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente, l'invitant ensuite à prendre place sur un fauteuil posé à côté du bureau où il travaillait. Une fois assis, Watson tendit d'une main tremblante le bocal avec le papillon à son hôte qui le remercia, posant l'objet à ses côtés avant de reprendre ses manipulations.

« Comment se porte l'enquête? »

Watson ne put retenir un rire jaune aux paroles du meurtrier.

« Et c'est le coupable qui me demande cela...

- Effectivement, j'aimerais savoir si la police a réussi à trouver une piste qui les mèneraient directement à moi, que j'aie le temps de changer de stratégie ou me cacher. »

Le médecin garda le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Non... ils n'ont aucune piste...

- Sherlock Holmes n'est-ce pas? »

Le regard de Watson s'assombrit brusquement, s'emplissant de tristesse à repenser encore une fois à son ami qui lui mentait à lui et la police, trahissant tous ses principes et sûrement l'un de ceux pour lequel il le respectait le plus. La Justice. Sa Justice. À ce moment là, elle n'était profitable à personne, sauf lui-même. Watson n'aurait jamais pensé que Holmes puisse être capable de mentir aux autorités, de fausser des pistes, une enquête toute entière, faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre dans un but purement personnel.

Le médecin sursauta légèrement en sentant une main saisir avec douceur sa mâchoire pour lui relever le visage. L'Individu avait les yeux rivés sur lui et lui, plongeait encore une fois dans les orbites vides de son masque.

« Je suis désolé John... j'ai certainement démonétisé cet homme, sûrement beaucoup trop. C'est certainement le goût amer de la rancœur que j'ai encore sur les lèvres qui m'a poussé à dire des choses si horribles qui vous ont fait oublier tous ces moments merveilleux que vous avez dus vivre ensemble... c'est égoïste de ma part mais vous le savez mieux que quiconque: Il n'y a d'homme plus cruel que celui dont on a blessé le cœur. Sherlock Holmes, même s'il a beaucoup de défauts et des défauts impardonnables, reste néanmoins un homme exceptionnel, ce genre d'homme que l'on rencontre une fois dans notre vie et dont on se rappellera jusqu'au tout dernier soupir. Quand il nous dévoile ce qu'il y a derrière son masque froid si dur... là, c'est inoubliable et on a beau se dire qu'il nous trompe, nous trahit quelque part, pour nous tous, il laisse un souvenir impérissable et merveilleux qui nous donne envie d'oublier tout le reste. »

Watson sentit la tension dans tout son corps et son esprit diminuer soudainement à ces paroles prononcées avec douceur.

« Pourtant quand il s'ouvre, il reste... insaisissable. Insensible à tout charme, tout sentiment mais... je l'ai vu, avec vous il est... différent. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère qu'il ne le vous dise jamais mais... il vous aime. »

Watson sentit son cœur se serrer et ses joues brûler en entendant ces paroles.

« Croyez-moi, pour cela, des dizaines de gens vous tueraient. Qui d'autre au monde peut se vanter d'avoir été et d'être aimé de Sherlock Holmes? À part vous, personne ne l'a fait sourire, ne l'a fait rire avec sincérité... peut-être que ce n'est pas par pur égoïsme qu'il vous cache son passé, sa nature cachée. Il a peur. Il a peur de vous perdre, qu'il vous dégoûte, que vous l'abandonniez, il n'y survivrait pas. Sherlock Holmes est un homme... profondément malheureux... mais depuis qu'il vous a rencontré, il semble rayonner, cela n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, je suis bien placé pour le savoir... vous lui avez littéralement sauvé la vie. Il est tellement heureux depuis qu'il vous connais, même s'il ne sait pas le montrer de façon... commune, dirons-nous. Profitez-en John, vivez, aimez tant que vous le pouvez, autant que vous le pourrez, la vie est si courte et lorsqu'on la gâche, les regrets sont si lourds... »

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de L'Individu, Watson sentait son cœur s'apaiser, s'emplir d'une certaine paix qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait besoin d'entendre ces paroles de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, seul, il était incapable de se rassurer sans retomber dans les mauvais souvenirs. Le médecin sentit la main gantée de l'homme masqué lâcher sa mâchoire pour caresser doucement sa joue. Watson sentit ses joues chauffer un peu plus malgré lui. Il devinait le regard insistant de l'assassin sur lui, cela commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il bougea la tête pour échapper à la caresse sur sa joue avant de tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il était quelque part enfin rassuré par les paroles de cet homme. L'Individu, lui, retourna à sa besogne. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne finisse, créant dans un récipient de verre un liquide jaune transparent.

« Dites-moi...

- Oui?

- Vous avez connu Holmes...

- En effet. »

Tout en écoutant les paroles du médecin, L'Individu versa le liquide dans une fiole en verre transportable semblable à celles que les médecins utilisaient pour y stocker des médicaments liquides et des antibiotiques.

« Quelle était... la nature de votre relation avec lui? »

L'Individu, surpris, perdit ses moyens une seconde, faisant tomber la fiole sur la table, manquant de peu de la briser. Il garda la tête baissée quelques instants alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Nous étions... très proches. Semblables en bien des points, croyez-moi. Les même passions, surtout... une commune pour la Justice. Mais nous avions différents points de vue sur celle-ci. Le peu de foi que j'avais, je l'ai mise en lui... »

En écoutant les paroles tremblantes de l'homme masqué, Watson se sentit quelque part coupable de l'avoir mis dans cet état. L'Individu serra les poings en continuant de parler.

« Je l'appréciais vraiment... beaucoup. Un jour, j'ai révélé ce que j'étais... et lui qui semblait être si proche de moi... il a été tout bonnement monstrueux, il a été cruel et immonde... je pouvais presque saisir son dégoût, son mépris... »

Watson resta interdit. La voix du meurtrier était de plus en plus tremblante, hésitante, ses épaules commençaient à tressauter comme sa voix. Il savait que derrière son masque, il était en train de pleurer. Malgré lui, il ne put que ressentir une grande peine et une immense souffrance pour cet homme. Il savait comme il était dur d'aimer sans retour et de se faire rejeter. Sans savoir réellement ce qu'il faisait, il se leva pour s'approcher de L'Individu qui le saisit par son gilet pour enfoncer son visage masqué dans son ventre. Watson passa derrière le masque de l'homme, sur les cordes qui le tenaient fermé. Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus en entendant les sanglots de l'homme sous son masque.

« Je lui demandais juste de me laisser l'impression d'exister... »

Watson sentit encore une fois une oppression douloureuse lui enserrer la poitrine par empathie pour cet homme. Jamais il n'avait vu de plus triste au monde que le chagrin d'un monstre sentimental.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que L'Individu ne se ressaisisse. Il se décolla du médecin, tentant de retrouver son calme. Des tâches humides étaient apparues sous les orbites vides de son masque.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne m'emporte pas ainsi en temps normal... il est temps que vous rentriez, il ne faudrait pas que Holmes se rende compte de votre départ. »

Watson acquiesça avant de se lever en même temps que l'assassin. Celui-ci alla récupérer le manteau de son invité pour le remettre sur ses épaules. À la porte de la pièce, le médecin ne put se résoudra à partir sans s'adresser une dernière fois à L'Individu.

« Merci. »

Malgré le masque du meurtrier, il savait que l'expression qu'il cachait était de la surprise.

« Pourquoi donc ?

- De ce que vous m'avez dit. Sur Holmes, sa façon d'être. Je vous avoue que depuis notre dernière rencontre, je ressentais une tension qui commençait à devenir plus qu'insupportable, c'était intolérable. Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de vous faire confiance, de vous croire même si j'ai des preuves, je vous connais depuis peu de temps mais je vous pense sincère... il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester en la compagnie de Holmes avec cette pression, ce stress constant, j'étais si obnubilé par les événements de cette nuit-là que j'en venais à le démonétiser comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Pourtant, c'est mon ami depuis des années, je n'aurais jamais dû oublié cela... je trouve cela assez ironique que ce soit sa Némésis qui me rappelle à quel point il est important pour moi et que derrière ses défauts, il a de bons côtés... il est capable du meilleur comme du pire. Mais il ne me faut pas oublier qu'il est surtout capable du meilleur. Je pars beaucoup plus léger que lorsque je suis arrivé. »

Watson entendit L'Individu rire doucement à ses paroles.

« Oui, il est capable du meilleur comme du pire... je lui en ai trop demandé, depuis... nous avons pris des chemins différents. Vous voyez finalement que je suis assez sympathique... lorsque je ne tue pas. »

Le meurtrier se mit à rire de sa plaisanterie plus que douteuse, suivi quelques instant de Watson qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire lui aussi. Par la suite, ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux. L'Individu fixa longuement les yeux du médecin de derrière son masque. Il s'approcha d'un pas pour poser sa main gantée sur sa joue et recommencer à la caresser avec tendresse.

« Je commence à comprendre... pourquoi il vous aime tant... et ne désire vous partager avec personne. »

Watson sentit ses joues recommencer à le brûler violemment. Il déglutit avec difficulté puis se racla la gorge pour rappeler son hôte à la réalité. L'Individu lui tendit une fiole de phéromones de Goutte de Sang. Il le salua et tourna les talons pour s'en aller en sentant dans son dos le regard invisible de l'homme suivre ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le tournant des escaliers.

Watson se sentait beaucoup mieux, il se sentait soulagé d'un poids depuis sa dernière entrevue avec L'Individu. La tension qu'il ressentait auparavant s'était éclipsée, il lui arrivait de revenir mais elle était beaucoup plus supportable. Il était fou comme une simple discussion avait pu le soulager ainsi. Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir douté de Holmes, il savait pourtant qu'il était un homme sombre et seul, mais qu'il lui faisait l'honneur de s'ouvrir en sa présence. À présent, il tentait de garder son sang froid. Il savait que ce n'était pas terminé et que le pire était sûrement à venir mais il le prenait plus sereinement, il se pensait capable d'anticiper ce qui allait venir. De plus, les paroles de L'Individu, sa théorie selon laquelle Holmes l'aimait, la manière dont il lui avait dit qu'il rendait son ami heureux, cela lui donnait l'impression que l'avenir serait plus facile, il se sentait soulagé, apaisé, il se sentait remonté à bloc. Il était flatté de penser que l'homme avec lequel il vivait depuis si longtemps et appréciait tant, pouvait l'aimer. Il était vrai que même s'il était maladroit, il n'avait jamais cessé de le lui prouver mais à présent, il arrivait à le voir concrètement et cela apportait un peu plus de bonheur et d'espoir dans son cœur chaque jour, lui faisant totalement oublier le reste, toute l'horreur. La presse, les meurtres, il semblait les avoir oubliés. Il ne ressentait qu'un profond bonheur à penser que son ami pouvait l'aimer autant que L'Individu le lui avait dit. Quelque part, il l'espérait et sentait petit a petit des sentiments nouveaux pour son ami grandir en lui, amplifiant ceux déjà existant.

oOo

Il rentrait tard ce soir-là d'une journée de consultations à domicile. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il entendait déjà Holmes le sermonner d'avoir osé faire désirer sa présence. Alors qu'il pressait le pas, tournant au coin d'une rue, il vit un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de policiers qui semblaient agités. En passant à côté d'eux, il leur demanda ce qui en était à l'origine de cette agitation.

« Nous le tenions, nous le tenions! Mais il a réussi à fuir!

- Qui donc?

- L'Individu pardi! Un de nos hommes a vu son masque caché sous sa capuche, il sortait pour tuer, j'en suis sûr! Il a réussi à tirer sur cet homme, il l'a touché, il l'a vu! Mais il a visiblement réussi à surmonter sa blessure et s'est enfui, nous avons perdu sa trace! »

Watson sentit son cœur se crisper douloureusement. L'Individu avait été touché, il ne pouvait le croire.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme tituber dans la rue? »

Le médecin resta silencieux plusieurs secondes. Après tout, il était déjà plus que complice dans cette affaire, qu'il y rajoute un autre fait qui le prouvait ne changerait rien, si on l'attrapait, il irait sûrement en prison aussi.

« Oui effectivement, j'ai vu un homme marcher de manière étrange, il semblait vouloir cacher son visage, il est parti de ce côté là de la ville. »

Watson indiqua le côté opposé à L'Angle Mort des Dieux. Les hommes le remercièrent. Il attendit qu'ils disparaissent pour prendre la direction opposée. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement ce qu'il était en train de faire, il courait à présent aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la demeure de L'Individu, le cœur battant la chamade, espérant qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard.

* * *

_"C'est une erreur capitale de fonder une théorie sans preuves. Pourtant tant de personnes tournent et retourne les preuves pour faire en sorte qu'elles s'accordent à leur théorie personnelle plutôt que de laisser les preuve construire une théorie."_

_"It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly, one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts."_

Sherlock Holmes dans "A Scandal in Bohemia"


	9. Chapitre 8

« RAAAH! »

Enfin, il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui. Péniblement, il était parvenu à monter les escaliers jusqu'au grenier où il se terrait. La blessure stupide qu'on lui avait faite le faisait souffrir le martyr. Désorienté, il se laissa tomber sur son bureau. Il était enragé, on ne pouvait pas l'avoir eu ainsi, il ne pouvait pas s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement. Dans sa rage, il saisit une partie de son matériel de chimie pour le jeter contre le mur avec force, semant un réel carnage dans la pièce pourtant si soignée.

Il tomba a genoux, gémissant alors que son monde commençait à tourner autour de lui. Il arrivait à peine à respirer tant sa rage était puissante. Il bougea son épaule, la souffrance s'intensifiait par les simples battements de son cœur. Il avait mal, il était blessé et personne ne le savait à par ceux qui voulaient sa mort. Il était seul.

Le bruit du revolver du jeune officier résonnait encore dans ses oreilles alors que la souffrance de l'impact semblait percer un nouveau trou dans son corps. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé puis tenta de se redresser, perdant de peu l'équilibre. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse penser, bouger ou même respirer. Son organisme semblait atteindre son point de rupture mais il tenait bon. Comme si son corps était mort mais que son âme, sa volonté, l'idéal qu'il incarnait le faisaient bouger alors qu'il était à bout de force, qu'il refusait de quitter cette enveloppe qui les logeait.

Il se redressa sur ses pieds, son cœur battait aussi irrégulièrement que ses pas le faisaient avancer. Sa trousse d'ustensiles médicaux, il fallait qu'il la trouve et vite. Il se déplaça pour la prendre alors que, tremblant, il finissait de perdre le contrôle de sa courte et erratique respiration. La trousse tomba de sa main. Il savait que son corps entrait en état de choc. Il gémit de défaite et de souffrance alors qu'il retombait sur le sol. Il porta sa main sur la blessure à son épaule pour appuyer sur sa blessure affreusement douloureuse. Il posa son autre main gantée ensanglantée sur le mur pour se redresser légèrement pour être assis et s'y adosser.

Il arracha son masque et le laissa tomber à terre. Quelques instants, il regarda son léger reflet dans la vitre qui ne formait qu'une simple ombre. Il prit un des bouts des doigt de son gant entre ses dents pour le retirer. Il appuya la peau de sa joue sur la pierre froide du mur, sa gorge se bloquait et se contractait au contact de l'air qu'il tentait de respirer. Il s'efforça de se calmer pour pouvoir mieux respirer. Il essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration mais à peine ses poumons purent y goûter qu'il se vidèrent dans un cri de douleur. Cette inspiration avait créé une vague de souffrance insoutenable dans tout son corps. Il se mit à tousser, si fort qu'il sentit un goût de sang sur ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux vers sa blessure, terrorisé. La balle lui avait sans doute perforé un poumon. Tout ce qu'il put voir, était sa chemise à présent rouge et ses vêtements imbibés de liquide vital. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour perdre autant de sang et réussir à rester conscient.

L'Individu retira son manteau qu'il avait enroulé fermement autour de son épaule. Cela semblait être une bonne idée à première vue, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une piste de sang mener la police à L'Angle Mort des Dieux. Il avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu pour rentrer chez lui, surtout sans se faire remarquer. Il appuya sur sa blessure, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement de souffrance. Il retira son autre gant de la même manière que la précédent. Il déchira la fibre épaisse de son gilet, puis ensuite sa chemise trempée de sang en tirant sur le trou que la balle y avait fait.

Son corset de fibres épaisses de brocart doublé de mailles de métal était troué, tout comme son torse. Cette armure improvisée était loin d'être à l'épreuve des balles. Elle pouvait le protéger lors des combats au corps à corps, minimiser voir arrêter un coup de couteau mais sûrement pas une balle. Il dégrafa le corset, se promettant de trouver une meilleure armure.

Le sang coulait de façon constante de sa blessure, ce n'était donc pas un saignement artériel. Il n'arrivait pas à localiser la plaie avec exactitude au milieu du sang. D'une main tremblante, il saisit le reste de sa chemise pour éponger tout ce rouge qui coulait sur son torse pour en trouver l'origine. Il réalisa que le trou n'était pas du tout là où il le croyait, mais juste en dessous de sa clavicule. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur alors qu'il enfonçait un de ses doigts nus dans la blessure pour tenter de localiser la balle. La souffrance fut telle qu'il trembla de douleur, il ne put respirer quelques instants, il perdit totalement contact avec la réalité. Durant quelques secondes, il vit flou. Il reprit les lambeaux de sa chemise pour appuyer contre la source de sa souffrance. Il commençait à avoir froid, il avait mal et se sentait affreusement seul. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait mourir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas avant d'avoir accompli son œuvre. Il avait envie de vivre. Il le devait.

« John... »

Il gémit. Il secoua doucement la tête, permettant à son côté logique de regagner le contrôle sur son côté émotionnel. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, il était impossible qu'il lui vienne en aide.

L'Individu resta assis dans la demi-pénombre de la pièce, essayant de contrôler sa respiration en appliquant une pression qu'il voulait constante sur sa blessure. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit capable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps malgré sa douleur physique. Il prit sa trousse de soin et se releva encore une fois. Le saignement avait ralenti et il avait réussi à reprendre un léger contrôle sur sa respiration. D'un autre côté, il commençait à perdre contact avec tout ce qui l'entourait, le sang sur son corps qui se refroidissait puis se séchait lui volait chaque seconde un peu plus le peu de chaleur qui lui restait. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Il lutta pour rester conscient et debout mais ses jambes cédèrent encore une fois. Il tomba à genoux. Il gémit de douleur et de rage. Il retira sa main de sa blessure. Le saignement avait stoppé à ce qu'il pouvait voir mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Son corps était couvert de sang séché ou encore humide. Il jeta son bandage de fortune puis prit sa trousse de médecine pour l'ouvrir et en sortir ce dont il avait besoin.

Il prit une compresse et du désinfectant pour nettoyer le contour de sa blessure qu'il eut encore une fois du mal à localiser tant la douleur était forte et s'étendait à tout son corps. La meilleure idée qu'il eut pour faire au plus vite fut de verser le désinfectant à même son torse, serrant les dents en poussant un gémissement étouffé alors que le liquide brûlait la source de son mal. Il essuya d'une main tremblante la blessure, il fallait qu'il retire la balle. Soudain, une nouvelle quinte de toux le reprit, des taches de sang s'écrasant sur le parquet qui en était déjà recouvert. Il tenta de garder son calme même s'il savait que c'était un signe que ses poumons étaient touchés. Il commençait à sentir de l'air emplir sa cavité thoracique, il ignorait s'il venait de ses poumons ou de l'extérieur, il espérait que cela soit la deuxième solution. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'air qui s'accumulait entre ses côtes comprimait ses organes, le faisait suffoquer un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Il commençait à avoir peur que si ses poumons étaient touchés, l'un venait de finir de se vider et que le deuxième n'allait pas tarder à le suivre.

Il avait de plus en plus froid. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait semblait s'échapper aussitôt, il n'arrivait pas à remplir ses poumons, du moins pas assez pour respirer. Sûrement pas assez pour vivre. Son cœur battait vite et irrégulièrement, pourtant il cognait faiblement, tentant désespérément de pomper un sang que ses veines ne contenaient plus en quantité suffisante. Son monde tourna de plus belle. Il finit de tomber à terre. Allongé sur le sol glacé, dans son sang, il tourna la tête pour regarder son reflet dans la vitre, il voyait son visage plus distinctement. Il se sourit à lui-même.

« Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir comme ça vieux fou... »

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, il entendit le bruit résonnant de la porte d'entrée qui claquait. Il eut le réflexe de tendre sa main vers son masque pour le passer de nouveau. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la pièce, attendant de voir qui était entré chez lui. Il entendit des bruits de course monter les escaliers et s'approcher de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur Watson qui portait sur le visage une expression de panique. Il lança un regard horrifié au corps de L'Individu, allongé dans son sang. Sur le coup, il avait cru qu'il était mort mais cette crainte le quitta lorsqu'il le vit bouger. Il se précipita vers lui, se mettant à genoux. Durant une seconde, il prit une grande inspiration; il devait rester calme et les idées claires sinon il serait parfaitement inutile.

Il remercia le Ciel que cela soit arrivé alors qu'il était dehors, qu'il rentrait d'une consultation, car il avait son matériel sur lui. Il ouvrit sa mallette, beaucoup plus complète que celle de base pour des premiers soins que L'Individu avait. Il pouvait voir que le saignement était arrêté, c'était une bonne chose. Il prit son stéthoscope pour écouter les poumons de l'homme masqué, qu'il craignait d'être percés. Il ne détecta aucune fuite pourtant, il savait qu'il avait de l'air dans le torse. Il donna un léger coup sur le thorax de L'Individu qui eut un bruit creux, confirmant son diagnostic. D'une voix grave qu'il tentait de garder calme, il se mit à parler.

« Si vous voulez survivre, il faut que vous vous calmiez. Vos poumons sont intacts, je craignais qu'un d'eux soit percé mais ce n'est pas le cas, donc calmez vous. L'angoisse peut faire croire aux symptômes d'un poumons perforé, vous avez du mal à respirer et l'impression d'agoniser, cela rajouté au fait que la balle à fait entrer de l'air dans votre torse en faisant aussi couler du sang. L'air comprime vos organes, il faut l'évacuer en créant une sorte de courant d'air et soigner immédiatement avant que l'effet s'inverse et que le torse se remplisse encore d'air... tentez de rester calme, je ferai le plus vite possible. »

Watson ouvrit sa mallette pour en sortir un scalpel. Après avoir tourné le corps de l'homme sur le coté, il posa sa main sur le torse recouvert de sang, glissant ses doigts sur ses côtes en comptant les espaces entre elles. Arrivé à celui qu'il cherchait, il se dépêcha de faire une petite mais profonde entaille dans la peau. L'Individu n'avait plus d'air pour hurler sa douleur alors que le médecin insérait un tube de caoutchouc dans l'incision, dont il immergea l'autre extrémité dans un verre d'eau. Le liquide cristallin se tinta de rouge, le sang contenu dans la blessure glissant le long du tube, emportant avec lui l'air qui comprimait ses poumons. La douleur lui était intolérable alors qu'il sentait ses poumons se regonfler brusquement, lui faisant l'effet d'un coup de marteau de l'intérieur du torse vers l'extérieur. Il ne put empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Alors qu'il crut perdre conscience, il sentit Watson combler sa nouvelle blessure. Le médecin lui lança un regard grave.

« Il faut retirer la balle, mais vous êtes trop faible pour que je vous anesthésie, cela vous serait fatal... je ne peux pas laisser cette balle sous peine de septicémie. »

Déjà à moitié assommé de douleur, l'homme tourna tant bien que mal la tête vers Watson, posant sa main couverte de sang sur son gilet pour le serrer de toutes les maigre forces qui lui restaient. Sous son masque, il ferma les yeux en bloquant sa mâchoire pour tenter de ne pas encore s'affaiblir en criant. Néanmoins, il ne put s'en empêcher en sentant les instruments toucher et écorcher un peu plus sa chair blessée. De la force de la souffrance, il serra un peu plus les poings en tentant de bouger le moins possible pour que la manœuvre se finisse au plus vite. Il lui sembla avoir perdu connaissance quelques secondes, lorsqu'il reprit totalement conscience, Watson comblait la dernière blessure. Tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé si dur, si longtemps, avait failli s'évanouir en l'espace d'un instant.

Le médecin l'assista pour se relever, l'aidant ensuite à s'asseoir sur le lit dans la pièce. De sa mallette, il sortit deux compresses et une longue bande. Il posa chaque compresse sur ses blessures, enroulant ensuite la bande autour de son corps en la serrant fortement. Watson retourna à sa mallette pour en sortir une petite bouteille qu'il tendit à L'Individu.

« Buvez. C'est un anti-anémique. Vous n'allez pas succomber à cette perte de sang, les blessures thoraciques saignent toujours beaucoup. Cela permettra à votre sang de se renouveler plus facilement et rapidement. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

L'Individu prit la bouteille d'une poigne faible. Watson se tourna, lui faisant dos pour qu'il puisse relever son masque sans gêne et aussi pour tenter de cacher le sentiment de profonde confusion, presque d'horreur qu'il ressentait.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie John. »

Le médecin resta silencieux. C'était bien cela qui le travaillait. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait sauvé la vie à un assassin, un tueur en série, un homme qui désirait sans aucun doute possible la mort de son ami. Pourtant il n'avait pas réfléchi, ses jambes l'avaient guidé dans cet endroit et ses mains avaient travaillé sans que son cerveau ne pèse le pour et le contre.

« Je suis médecin... c'est mon métier... »

Un sentiment étrange lui enserrait la poitrine. Une sorte d'oppression. Il ne savait pas ce que cela était, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, après tout, il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Ses mains si sûres d'elles il y avait quelques minutes à peine, tremblaient comme tout son corps. Il avait sauvé la vie d'un meurtrier en sachant pourtant qu'il allait sûrement encore tuer. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Le sortant de ses pensées, il entendit quelques bruits derrière lui, quelques craquements du lit. Il se retourna pour voir que L'Individu était à présent allongé. Son corps avait besoin de repos, le sommeil était donc conseillé.

Watson, lui, alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur l'homme endormi encore couvert de sang séché. Il ne pouvait réfléchir calmement qu'en ces lieux, chez lui, la moindre expression serait relevée, notée, décryptée et cela finirait sûrement en catastrophe. Il avait besoin de quiétude pour mettre ses idées au clair. Il passa ses doigts sur sa moustaches, rappelant à lui ce qu'il avait fait en humant l'odeur nauséabonde du liquide de vie. Il regarda ses mains, elle étaient couvertes de sang. Une partie de ses manches était tachée, son gilet et sa chemise aussi, il devait sûrement en avoir quelques gouttes sur le visage.

Il trembla encore plus violemment à cette constatation. Il prit une inspiration pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et réfléchir le plus calmement possible. Il repensa à ce que cet homme avait fait, aux gens qu'il avait tués, aux lettre qu'il avait fait publier. Les personnes que cet homme avait tuées étaient des êtres tout bonnement ignobles. Ils avaient eux-mêmes causé, si ce n'était la mort, la souffrance d'innocents, donc il était vrai qu'ils méritaient leur sort. Le sang attire le sang. Si un homme à versé le sang, c'est par la main d'un homme que son sang sera versé. Il était donc vrai, si on y réfléchissait bien, que ces êtres abominables qui avaient tant fait souffrir ne méritaient pas moins. Ils avaient apporté la mort et la souffrance, pourquoi auraient-ils un traitement de faveur ? Pourquoi ne la mériteraient-ils pas aussi ?

Watson était troublé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé raisonner ainsi. Avant aujourd'hui, il n'était pas devant le fait accompli, il cherchait inconsciemment à ne pas penser à ce genre de choses. À l'intérieur, il savait qu'il pensait la même chose que L'Individu, qu'il avait le même point de vue, mais lui serait incapable de tuer un homme même pour le punir, il ne pouvait pas. Même si cet homme tuait des gens qui le méritaient profondément, même s'il ne tuait pas pour lui mais qu'il tuait pour les autres, ses mises en scène, la manière dont il les assassinait était profondément malsaine, inhumaine... mais après tout, y avait il une façon "humaine" de tuer?

Cet homme avait vendu son âme au Diable pour pouvoir tuer ainsi de sang froid. Pourtant, il disait ne pas avoir de croyance. Il releva les yeux vers l'homme assoupi en face de lui, si fort mais pourtant si faible à cet instant. Il aurait dû mourir à cette perte de sang, il aurait dû succomber à ses blessures, pourtant quelque chose l'avait retenu, quelque chose l'avait gardé en vie.

L'Individu, semblait totalement dévoué à ce qu'il accomplissait, à son idéal. Peu de gens pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient si impliqués dans une cause, pas au point d'en mourir, non, c'était encore trop faible... au point de survivre coûte que coûte pour accomplir ce qu'il avait à faire quel qu'en soit le prix, quelque soit la souffrance. Beaucoup de gens auraient succombé à cette perte de sang ou à la douleur, mais il s'était battu pour vivre, comme si son corps lâchait mais que son âme, son idéal, sa foi le guidaient et le faisaient avancer. En y pensant, L'Individu, quelque soit son vrai nom, cet homme n'avait plus rien d'humain... il n'était pas un Dieu, non, il était... autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas un mettre un nom dessus.

Watson était épuisé, sa journée avait été longue, cette nuit éprouvante et ses pensées épuisantes. Il somnolait et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'homme était toujours allongé sur son lit. L'aube commençait à lever le soleil dans le ciel, éclairant le carnage sanglant de la pièce. À peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que le médecin pensa à Holmes. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier. Quand il allait rentrer, son ami allait tout bonnement l'étrangler et lui faire regretter d'être sorti toute une nuit en osant ne pas lui dire où il était. Il soupira aussi en se demandant comment il allait faire pour traverser la ville en plein jour avec des habits tachés de sang. Son regard se posa sur l'homme assoupi qui tourna dans son sommeil, lui exposant son dos. Watson distingua quelque chose sur ses omoplates, il n'arrivait pas à voir correctement d'où il était. Il s'approcha du lit pour regarder le dos de L'Individu. Sur une omoplate, il portait le dessin d'un atome, sur l'autre, celui d'un Ange. Instinctivement, le médecin porta ses doigts à l'un des dessins pour tenter de l'effacer mais il ne bougea pas.

« Cela vous plaît? »

Watson sursauta en entendant la voix de L'Individu, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il le réveillerait en touchant sa peau. Alors qu'il se redressait, l'homme se tourna pour ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit.

« J'ai vu que vous essayiez de les effacer. C'est inutile, je les ai gravés dans ma peau jusqu'à ma mort, cela grâce à une très astucieuse machine qui a vu le jour des mains de Monsieur Thomas Edison. Il y a peu de temps, Samuel O'Reilly a modifié le stylo électrique de monsieur Edison pour créer une machine qui permettait de marquer définitivement à l'encre la peau de ceux qui le désireraient. C'est un art qui a vu le jour en Asie, tout d'abord dans les îles Samoanes puis Maoris en Polynésie, considéré comme un cadeau des Dieu, tous en faisaient et en font toujours pour honorer leurs croyances, leurs Dieux mais aussi leurs pères, leurs ancêtres car les dessins qu'ils portent se transmettent dans leurs familles depuis des centaines d'années. L'art a fini par atteindre le Japon où durant des siècles, il est devenu un art et une fierté de la haute société et des plus grands guerriers, même si eux se paraient le corps entier de ces dessins pour montrer les souffrances qu'ils avaient eu le courage de subir pour porter ces bijoux mais aussi, car sur le champ de bataille ils étaient souvent dépouillés de leurs habits, ils leur restait donc ceux d'encre qui racontaient leur histoire et montrait leur fierté. Depuis, il est considéré comme marginal, les criminels et les filles de joies ont fini par en faire leur marque alors qu'à la base, ils étaient considérés comme des bijoux de la haute société et des plus valeureux guerriers. Il a fait son apparition en Angleterre il y a assez peu de temps et se repend depuis grâce à cette machine de monsieur O'Reilly qui permet au processus d'être, sinon moins douloureux, beaucoup moins long, transformant les jours en heures. Cet art s'appelle le tatouage, au cas où vous l'ignoriez.

- Cela est douloureux à quel point?

- Oh, je ne saurais vous le dire, chacun à ses limites, certains ne sentiront presque rien alors que la douleur serait insurmontable pour d'autres. Pour tout vous avouer, je me suis évanoui au moins deux fois alors qu'on me les faisait.

- Pourquoi avoir continué? Si cela était si douloureux, vous auriez dû vous arrêter. »

L'Individu garda le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave.

« La douleur... cela vous change un homme. On prend sur soi, on l'accepte et on apprend beaucoup. Cela a été long et j'ai souffert mais j'ai fait cela pour des raisons personnelles. Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez comprendre, essayons de l'expliquer en disant que je voulais exprimer qui je suis, ce sont deux symboles qui me représentent parfaitement, du moins de ma manière de voir les choses, ils le sont. »

Watson garda le silence face à l'homme qui à présent, se levait.

« Vous devriez rester allongé ou au moins assis. Vous avez besoin de récupérer. »

Le médecin entendit le rire léger de L'Individu face à sa réaction. Son corps toujours couvert de sang séché laissait néanmoins entrevoir une peau pâle due à son anémie.

« C'est adorable de votre part de vous inquiéter mais je me sens de nouveau parfaitement bien et j'ai à faire, je me suis mis en retard. »

Watson sentit son estomac se nouer, il se tut, incapable de prononcer quelque parole que ce soit.

« Bien, je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je vais aller nettoyer ce sang. Vous devriez vous changer sinon Holmes vous tombera dessus à cause du sang que vous avez sur vous. Vous trouverez quoi prendre dans la commode, laissez vos habits souillés ici, il est inutile de vous encombrer. »

Après ces mots, L'Individu s'approcha de la porte, posant sa main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

« Pourquoi? »

L'homme masqué se retourna pour voir le médecin. Celui-ci ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris de soudain prononcer cela.

« Je vous demande pardon?

- Pourquoi... est-ce que vous faites cela? Pourquoi vous n'abandonnez pas? Vous avez failli mourir, pourtant vous voulez continuer... arrêtez cela avant de perdre la vie. »

L'Individu tourna les talons pour s'approcher de Watson en lui parlant.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je désire que Justice soit faite, que ceux qui disent faire ce qu'il font pour le bien de leur peuple mais qui en fait ne travaillent qu'à combler une satisfaction personnelle, payent. Je veux que le peuple se rende compte de l'infamie de ceux qui disent les diriger avec amour et égalité. Je veux qu'il se pose des questions, qu'il s'exprime, qu'il se soulève. Je veux le chaos... et que des cendres de l'ancien gouvernement naisse l'Anarchie. »

L'homme masqué se tut quelques secondes avant de continuer ses paroles.

« Anarchie veut dire "sans maître", pas "sans ordre". Avec l'Anarchie vient une ère d'Ordnung, d'ordre vrai, qui ne peut être que volontaire. L'ordre, s'il est imposé, engendre le mécontentement, père du désordre, parent de la guillotine. Les sociétés autoritaires sont comme le patinage artistique: complexes, d'une précision mécanique parfaite, et par-dessus tout précaires. Sous une fine couche de civilisation, le chaos guette... lorsqu'elle sentira le chaos la talonner, l'autorité ourdira les plus viles intrigues pour préserver un semblant d'ordre... mais un ordre sans justice, sans amour et sans liberté, ce qui ne pourra ralentir longtemps la descente de leur monde vers les enfers. »

Le médecin regardait en silence l'homme qui parlait à présent d'une voix grave, forte et sûre. Impossible d'imaginer que l'homme debout devant lui était au bord de la mort quelques heures plus tôt.

« L'autorité n'admet que deux rôles : le bourreau et la victime, transforme les gens en poupées qui ne connaissent plus que peur et haine, tandis que la culture plonge dans les abysses. L'autorité déforme ses enfants et change leur amour en un combat de coqs... L'effondrement de l'autorité aura des répercussions sur le bureau, l'église et l'école. Tout est lié. L'égalité et la liberté ne sont pas des luxes que l'on écarte impunément. Sans ceux-ci, l'ordre ne peut survivre longtemps sans se rapprocher de profondeurs inimaginables. »

L'Individu se stoppa encore une fois, prenant quelques secondes pour tenter de se ressaisir, parler d'une voix plus calme.

« Thomas Jefferson un jour a dit : "Les peuples ne devraient pas craindre leur gouvernement, c'est le gouvernement qui devrait craindre leur peuple." Il avait raison et pourtant, c'est l'inverse qui semble se passer ici même. Le peuple souffre. Il vit dans la peur constante. Je veux changer cela, je veux que chacun, chaque individu reprenne son pouvoir, sa liberté en main. Je ne peux être sûr que le monde changera pour devenir meilleur mais il ne peut rester ainsi... il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Je suis prêt à le faire, à sacrifier ma liberté, ma vie pour cela. Hier quand j'ai failli mourir, j'avais peur. Peur de mourir, mais pas uniquement pour moi. Peur que mon œuvre reste inachevée, que ce Gouvernement corrompu gagne encore une fois et détruise les espoirs de liberté de ces gens... ceux que j'assassine, je leur porte un profond mépris, oui, mais je ne les tue pas pour moi, je les tue pour protéger les innocents qu'ils allaient eux-mêmes tuer ou faire souffrir si ces monstres restaient en vie! Et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que j'achève mon œuvre symbolique! Le peuple n'a pas besoin de Religion... il a juste besoin d'espoir. »

Watson resta silencieux quelques instants. Malgré lui, il se sentait concerné et touché par ces paroles, son cœur s'accélérait et se gonflait d'un sentiment étrange qu'il ne pouvait décrire ou expliquer. Il savait que même si cet homme était fou, qu'on le prenait pour un monstre assoiffé de sang, personne ne pourrait jamais nier qu'il avait raison.

« Vous auriez dû mourir hier... vous avez de la chance d'avoir survécu... réellement beaucoup de chance... vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, la balle était juste à côté du poumon, entre les poumons et le cœur. L'impact a tout de même dû créer un choc sur vos organes, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous crachiez du sang durant les prochains jours, il doit tout se même y avoir une ecchymose légèrement ouverte sur vos poumons qui doit saigner, je le vois à votre façon de respirer, vous avez mal. Vous avez eu une chance inouïe, je me demande même comment vous avez pu survivre et être si vivace après si peu de temps. »

L'Individu rit doucement. C'était vrai, il avait mal à chaque respiration et encore plus lorsqu'il riait ou toussait.

« Ils ont pensé me tuer... mais il n'y a pas de sang ou de chaire sous ma cape à tuer. Derrière ce masque, il y a une idée, un idéal... et les idéaux sont à l'épreuve des balles. »

Watson déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait ce sentiment étrange dans la poitrine, il était incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Vous devriez vous changer et vous hâter de rentrer. Sherlock Holmes doit être mort d'inquiétude, vous savoir toute la nuit dehors en ces temps si dangereux ne doit pas le rassurer. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de très bonne humeur. »

Le médecin acquiesça en se relevant, l'homme lui indiqua la commode avant d'ouvrir la porte pour quitter la pièce.

« Oh, j'oubliais! »

L'Individu revint dans la pièce pour fouiller entre les fioles de liquide incolore de sur son bureau avant de lui tendre un nouveau contenant de phéromones.

« Je n'ai pas eu votre papillon la dernière fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave, prenez la substance de celui-ci. C'est une très jolie race de papillon.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Des Fiancés. »

Watson se sentit sursauter de l'intérieur alors qu'il déglutit encore une fois avec difficulté.

« Je vous laisse, l'odeur du sang commence à me donner la migraine. Dépêchez-vous de vous changer et de rentrer, je ne tiens réellement pas à aggraver votre cas. »

Le médecin acquiesça. Il regarda l'homme quitter la pièce avant de se changer rapidement et quitter les lieux. Il passa son mouchoir sur son visage pour essuyer les éventuelles gouttes de sang qui s'y trouvaient. Il marcha d'un pas rapide pour rentrer chez lui. À peine eut-il mit un pied dans l'appartement qu'il entendit une voix hurler d'un air menaçant.

« Watson! »

Le médecin sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Holmes était sans doute effectivement de très mauvaise humeur. Il monta les escalier d'un pas lent, s'attendant à se faire sermonner. Après tout, il le faisait bien lui-même quand Holmes disparaissait toute la nuit. Il comprenait à présent ce que le logicien pouvait ressentir et il ne savait que trop bien l'inquiétude qu'une telle disparition pouvait causer. Il posa sa mallette dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la salle de vie.

Holmes était assis dans son fauteuil, il avait une expression profondément énervée, colérique, il était pâle et ses yeux étaient menaçants. Watson n'avait que trop de fois dû se montrer lui-même avec une telle expression lorsque Holmes sortait. Il était rare que le détective se mette en colère au point d'élever la voix, il était plus connu pour ses colères froides que pour ses cris. Les mains jointes, sa pipe en bouche qu'il fumait nerveusement, il releva les yeux vers Watson qui venait d'entrer et qui n'osait dire un mot. Il remarqua avec inquiétude que Holmes avait la pommette et la tempe gauche violacées ainsi que la lèvre inférieure fendue, il avait dû prendre de mauvais coups hier, il avait sûrement dû aller se battre, cette fois pour faire subir sa colère à quelqu'un.

« Vous étiez où? »

Le ton sec et froid de Holmes mêlé aux tremblements presque imperceptibles dans tout son corps indiquaient qu'il semblait prêt à exploser dans une rage folle. Il attrapa sa pipe d'une main pour la retirer de ses lèvres alors que Watson avait du mal à soutenir le regard de son ami. Il finit par baisser les yeux en tentant d'articuler quelque chose.  
« Je...

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point j'ai pu m'inquiéter?! Vous êtes inconscient ou encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais?! Vous disparaissez toute une nuit alors qu'un tueur en série rode dans la rue! Un homme que vous avez décrit à la police! Il veut certainement votre mort à présent! Et vous vous amusez à traîner dehors, je ne sais où?! Non mais, vous êtes suicidaire?! Il faut être un imbécile fini de sortir en de telles conditions! Vous qui vous dites médecin, je vous rappelle que la débilité mentale, de nos jours, ça se soigne! »

Watson n'osait prononcer un mot. Holmes s'était levé brusquement pour hurler ces mots qui alertèrent même Mrs Hudson qui monta pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi ces hurlements?

- Alors vous la vieille folle, ce n'est pas le moment! Fichez le camps! Dehors! »

Le médecin tenta de rester calme en disant à leur logeuse que tout allait bien, qu'ils avaient besoin de quelques minutes pour s'expliquer, qu'après cela Holmes se calmerait sûrement mais si elle restait, cela traînerait en longueur et ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Watson ferma aussi poliment que possible la porte au nez de la femme.

« Calmez-vous, je...

- Ne me dites pas de me calmer ou je vous étrangle!

- Écoutez, je...

- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous écouter!

- Ça suffit! »

Le logicien croisa les bras sur son torse, gardant les mâchoires serrées par la colère. Il tremblait de la tête au pieds. Il était véritablement fou de rage, Watson ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, encore moins contre lui. Le médecin prit une inspiration, rassemblant ses pensés pour donner une excuse valable à Holmes qui commençait à grincer des dents.

« J'ai eu une urgence. Un patient en piteux état. les soins ont été éprouvants pour lui comme pour moi. Je me suis malencontreusement assoupi chez lui et je suis rentré dès le réveil. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas contacté est que je me suis endormi. J'avoue être en faute mais ce n'était pas la peine de vous inquiéter ainsi ou de vous en prendre à moi de cette manière.

- Votre "patient"... c'est une femme mariée, qui vit avec de la famille ou c'est un homme? »

Holmes toisa son ami d'un regard noir de haut en bas, tremblant un peu plus lorsqu'il prononça ses mots d'un ton si accusateur et si froid qu'il firent l'effet d'un venin.

« Vous n'avez pas les même vêtements que hier. »

Watson resta silencieux, les joues chauffant légèrement aux paroles fortes de sens que le détective avait prononcées. Il sentit son cœur se pincer, blessé par les mots et le ton de son ami.

« C'était un homme et il a juste eu la courtoisie de me permettre de me changer... rien de plus, rien de moins. Vous me traitez d'imbécile, je vous retourne le compliment et j'ajouterai aussi que vous êtes un abruti... vous me connaissez parfaitement, vous savez comme je suis et vous savez parfaitement ce qui m'atteint, me touche, me blesse le plus et ce que vous venez de dire, vous l'avez dit uniquement pour me faire mal. Je veux bien tout accepter de vous, mais la méchanceté, la cruauté gratuite, ça, ça ne passe pas... suis-je bien clair? »

Le visage à présent aussi fermé que Holmes et les yeux au moins aussi menaçants, Watson avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton encore plus froid et envenimé que son ami.

« Ne jouez pas au plus têtu avec moi Holmes... je gagne tout le temps. »

Les yeux du médecin s'assombrirent un peu plus alors que le logicien serrait un peu plus les mâchoires quelques secondes avant de dériver le visage, poussant un soupir en tentant de se calmer.

« Je me suis inquiété... et j'ai de quoi... »

Holmes avait une voix étouffée, témoignant de la violence de ses cris et de son angoisse. Le médecin soupira avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus douce, la tension dans la pièce était redescendue d'un coup.

« Je le sais, je m'en rends compte et je m'en excuse.

- Vous auriez pu appeler. »

Watson soupira encore une fois bruyamment en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il sentit soudain une grande fatigue je prendre.

« Je vous ait dit que...

- Vous vous étiez assoupi, oui... mais vous auriez pu appeler. »

Le médecin se sentit soudain au bord de la crise de nerf. Au vu du regard absent de Holmes, il savait que celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus et ne lui répondrait plus sauf s'il changeait de sujet. Watson retira son manteau et sa veste pour les accrocher. Alors qu'il faisait cela, il entendit un bruit sourd. En se retournant, le médecin vit son ami exactement au même endroit, regardant dans la même direction où il n'y avait pourtant rien mais à présent, ses carnets de notes auparavant sur la table étaient à présent par terre. Watson releva des yeux encore plus menaçants que précédemment vers Holmes.

« Ramassez. »

Le logicien ignora quelques secondes les paroles de son ami. En tournant la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien, il vit que le médecin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter.

« Immédiatement. »

À contre-cœur. et quelque part blessé dans sa fierté, le détective attrapa les carnets qu'il avait fait tomber à terre pour exaspérer Watson qui à présent, s'approchait de lui.

« Vous et vos caprices... il y a d'autres manières de vous faire remarquer que cela. »

Holmes ignora les paroles de son ami en lui tendant ses livres, fixant un point imaginaire à côté de lui. Il sursauta presque en sentant le médecin nouer ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer avec force. Surpris, pris de court et assez peu habitué à de tels élan affectifs, Holmes tapota l'épaule de son ami en signe de participation à cette accolade imprévue. Watson ne savait même pas ce qui lui prenait. Il avait juste eu une soirée éprouvante, il était troublé, totalement perdu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de ce contact et qu'il se sentait bien là où il était. Lorsqu'il serra un peu plus, il entendit Holmes pousser un long gémissement étouffé. Lui tapotant, l'omoplate, il essayait sûrement de lui faire signe qu'il suffoquait. Le médecin desserra légèrement les bras, puis de plus en plus pour lâcher son ami à contre-cœur.

Se sentant un peu idiot à présent d'avoir fait cela si subitement, Watson se sentait un peu gêné, n'osant plus réellement regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sente une main maladroite glisser avec douceur dans ses cheveux. Il tourna le visage pour voir Holmes, ce qui fit glisser la main de celui-ci sur sa joue.

« À l'avenir, faites un signe avant de faire ce genre de chose au lieu de me sauter littéralement dessus... je sais que je suis irrésistible mais tout de même, prévenez moi. »

Watson sourit doucement. Le détective lui offrit une dernière légère caresse sur la joue avant de retirer sa main. Holmes reprit la parole d'une voix redevenant aussi sérieuse que sombre.

« Ne refaites plus ça. »

Watson put voir quelques instant les yeux de logicien s'emplir d'inquiétude, de ce qu'il soupçonnait aussi être de la peur et peut-être une certaine tristesse. Il acquiesça, après quoi Holmes reprit son expression naturelle. Il retourna dans son fauteuil en faisant signe à son ami de s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui interdisant donc de retourner au travail. Ils avaient une soirée de discussions diverses et variées à rattraper.

* * *

Voilàààà pour ce chapitre \o/. Je me suis dépêché de le finir ce chapitre, en même temps j'avais plus grand chose à écrire, et je pourrais pas écrire ce week-end non plus donc bon x).

J'espère qu'il vous a plut 8D ! Encore merci de votre lectures et de vos avis :D

Citations :

_"Le sang attire le sang"  
_Mcbeth, William Shakespeare

_"Si un homme à versé le sang, c'est par la main d'un homme que son sang sera versé"  
_La Genèse

_"Toute propagande efficace doit se limiter à des points fort peu nombreux et les faire valoir à coups de formules stéréotypées aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, pour que le dernier des auditeurs soit à même de saisir l'idée."_  
Adolf Hitler

_"Did you think to kill me ? There is no flesh or blood within with cloak to kill. There is only an Idea. And ideas are bulletproof"  
"Ils ont pensé me tuer... mais il n'y a pas de sang ou de chaire sous ma cape à tuer. Derrière ce masque, il y a un idéal... et les idéaux sont à l'épreuve des balles."  
_V dans V pour Vendetta, Livre n°9, Chapitre 7 : Vindication


	10. Quatrième Meurtre : La Médecine

Prélude

_L'Angle Mort des Dieux_

Il approchait de son but, encore un peu de temps et tout serait fini, encore quelques jours et il aurait mené à bien son œuvre. Il était si proche.

Dans le silence de l'Angle Mort des Dieux, L'Individu entrait dans le salon sombre de sa demeure. Il s'approcha d'un meuble pour saisir le tissus blanc et poussiéreux qui le recouvrait, dévoilant un vieux piano à queue. L'Arlequin s'installa à l'instrument et jeta les premières notes d'une ballade qui ferait trembler Londres : Le Vicieux Cabaret, La Valse du Vice. Caricature d'un monde de cauchemars ou chanson cruelle trop lucide? C'est en tout cas sur ces accents sarcastiques et sur un air enjoué au piano avec un ton de chant digne d'un homme du spectacle annonçant un Vaudeville ou un autre spectacle incroyable, que L'Individu fera danser l'Angleterre ce soir... sur le chemin de la damnation.

_Ils disent qu'il y a une lumière brisée pour chaque cœur à Broadway!_  
_Ils disent que la vie est un jeu, mais lancent eux-mêmes les dés!_  
_Ils vous donnent des Masques et des Costumes ainsi qu'une esquisse de l'histoire!_  
_Puis vous laissent tous improviser leur "Vicieux Cabaret" dérisoire!_

_Dans les villes qui ont perdu leur beauté, il y a des Missionnaires dans les plus petites ruelles,_  
_Il y a des mandats et des formulaires, des tricheries et corruptions et je ne vous cite pas les plus belles._  
_Dans ces villes plus très jolies,_  
_Le bruit des bottes rythment une vie_  
_Où un seul choix vous est donné,_  
_Soumission ou mandat d'arrêt._  
_Sexe, Mort et Vices Humains,_  
_Y sont offerts pour presque rien._  
_Au moins les trains sont à l'heure dans chaque gare,_  
_Même s'ils ne vont nulle part!_  
_Faisant face à leurs responsabilités que ce soit sur le dos ou à genoux,_  
_Il y a des femmes qui meurent de froid mais n'osent pas tourner les talons même quand elles sont à bout._  
_Les Veuves qui refusent de pleurer ne seront vêtues que de jarretières et d'un nœud papillon violet_  
_Puis on leur apprendra à jeter la jambe bien haut dans ce Vicieux Cabaret!_

_Enfin! Le show du dix-neuvième siècle!_  
_Le ballet sur la scène en flammes!_  
_Les documents historiques perdus dans le feu de l'ignorance!_  
_L'atroce poème défile sur sa feuille de papier froissée..._

_Il y a un policier avec une âme honnête qui a vu que la tête qui bientôt tombera sera sûrement la sienne._  
_Il grogne en remplissant son verre d'alcool avec un sentiment de peur malsaine,_  
_Il se torture l'âme à tenter de trouver une tache de sang ou un indice_  
_En s'efforçant d'ignorer ces chaînes qui le font marcher à genoux devant ces immondices,_  
_Tandis que ses Maîtres reclus dans le noir tiennent leurs Fidèles d'une main de fer sans leur donner d'espoir d'Absolution._  
_Qui n'a jamais caressé la cuisse d'une amante mais qui déjà a serré la gorge de la Nation?_  
_Il y a ce Manipulateur aigri qui le tient comme une marionnette aux yeux exorbités, étranglée par ses fils tel un Machiavel,_  
_Il a soif d'un rêve secret, amoureux d'une machine cruelle_  
_Mais son amante n'est pas ce qu'elle parait être._  
_Elle ne lui laissera jamais de mots, de promesses ni de lettres._

_Enfin! Le show du dix-neuvième siècle!_  
_La Situation Tragique!_  
_Le Grand Opéra se remplit de Comédies!_  
_Des Cliffhangers sans espoirs!_  
_L'Aquarelle inonde les Galeries..._

_Il y a un jeune homme qui préfère lancer un regard timide dans le passé de son compagnon_  
_Plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux et le bousculer, (ancien militaire n'osant plus) n'osant aller au front._  
_Il désespère d'un Amour impossible avec un homme sans cœur,_  
_Il se demande aussi si la main derrière le gant est celle qu'il a besoin de tenir pour ne pas ressentir de douleur._  
_Même s'il doute de la Morale de ses Hôtes, il décide qu'il est plus facile de vivre_  
_Dans l'Angle Mort des Dieux que dans la souffrance du mensonge d'un Manipulateur ivre._  
_Mais bientôt le décor et le rideau tombent, puis les ensembles cèdent et les acteurs sont dévorés par le Jeu._  
_Il y a un Meurtrier dans la salle, il y a des hommes morts dans les allées, il semble que bientôt il y aura un feu._  
_Puis les patrons et les acteurs soudain trop incertains que le spectacle puisse y survivre, mais il faut continuer ;_  
_Le violon frémit comme un cœur qu'on afflige,_  
_Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige,_  
_La valse triste, le troisième violon qui joue faux, le maître d'hôtel ménagé_  
_Qui a un œil sur la steppe et l'autre sur l'addition. Il dit que rien n'est changé._  
_Un regard indésirable, guette, attend sa proie..._  
_Mais le Masque toujours sourit, il les fige tous d'effroi..._

_Enfin! Le show du dix-neuvième siècle!_  
_La Torch Song que personne ne chantera jamais!_  
_Le refrain répétitif du Couvre-feu!_  
_La Divine Comédie!_  
_Les yeux exorbités des marionnettes, étranglées par leur fils!_

_Il y a des frissons dans le dos, des filles à gogo!_  
_Des chansonnettes et bien des surprises! Peut-être est-ce vous qui gagnerez le gros lot!_  
_Il y a quelque chose pour tous ici!_  
_Réservez vos places dès aujourd'hui!_  
_Il y a des Méfaits infâmes et des Mensonges aussi immondes que cruels!_  
_Mais pas de Youpins, de Sodomites, de Nègres ou d'Infidèles!_

_Dans cette Valse du Vice! Ce Carnaval de Bâtards! Ce Vicieux Cabaret!_

oOo

Ce soir-là, il resta tard dans son cabinet pour remplir des papiers qui n'étaient pas tous médicaux ou réellement légaux mais personne ne pouvait le savoir de toutes façons, à part lui. Ces soirs comme celui-ci, sa femme portait au pas de la porte de son cabinet de quoi dîner vers huit heures, s'éclipsant ensuite sans se faire remarquer. Cette fois-ci encore, elle ne faillit pas à sa tâche.

Il dîna en travaillant cette fois encore, mais à peine quelques minutes après les premières bouchées, il sentit son estomac se contracter violemment, son corps trembler. Il pâlit, ses mains devinrent moites et d'épaisses gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur son front. Il se leva pour tenter d'appeler à l'aide mais le cabinet, sa salle d'attente étaient vides et il remarqua bien vite que sa ligne de téléphone était coupée. Il tomba à moitié sur son bureau en gémissant. Il vit flou quelques instants mais remarqua une ombre dans la pièce. Un homme vêtu de ténèbres lui faisait dos. Il sentit son estomac encore plus violemment se contracter en entendant sa voix grave et mélodieuse.

« Bonsoir Richard. »

L'Individu se retourna pour faire face à l'homme mourant et s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci pensait être en plein cauchemar, le masque de cet homme était encore plus effrayant sous ses yeux que sur papier. Il lui faisait penser au fantôme de la Mort, il était au moins aussi impitoyable que ce dernier.

« Richard Ferguson... vous êtes un charlatan, mais si votre curriculum vitae s'arrêtait uniquement là, vous seriez plutôt innocent. »

L'Individu s'assit sur le bureau, aux côtés de l'homme agonisant pour le regarder mourir.

« J'avoue que j'ignore par où commencer. Tout d'abord, peu de gens sortent de votre cabinet en meilleure santé qu'à leur arrivée. Vous êtes pour l'obscurantisme médical. Vous vous fichez de guérir des malades, ce qui vous intéresse est le profit. Vous n'avez que faire de la vie ou la mort des autres... même quand c'est vous qui les tuez. »

L'Individu approcha un peu plus pour regarder dans les yeux l'homme souffrant à ses côtés.

« Le Gouvernement sait ce que vous faites... je sais aussi qu'ils sont de mèche avec vous. Qu'un de leur ennemi tombe malade, c'est tout à fait normal, tout humain est vulnérable. Qu'il meurt entre les mains d'un médecin de renom, personne n'y fera attention, ils penseront qu'il aura fait de son mieux, ils ne l'accuseront jamais d'être un Ange de la Mort. Et s'il les tuait et que cela venait à se faire savoir... évidemment, cela serait minimisé car "ils souffraient tellement". Tout est bon pour vous dans ce jeu. Vous êtes un bourreau et vous êtes payé grassement pour ce que vous aimez par dessus tout: faire souffrir et surtout tuer. »

Le médecin tomba à terre, il essaya de fuir mais il sentit son assassin lui porter un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes, le retournant ensuite du bout de sa chaussure d'un air dégoûté, lui portant ensuite un coup de talon dans son estomac déjà proche de la rupture.

« Vous étiez psychiatre il y a longtemps, avant que le Gouvernement vous contacte pour votre méticulosité à maquiller vos meurtres. Vous vous disiez que personne n'avait rien à faire des aliénés que vous torturiez et assassiniez "au nom de la Science". Mais vous n'avez jamais été un scientifique, vous n'avez toujours été qu'un sadique, pas un sociopathe mais un psychopathe. Vous saviez que ce que vous faisiez était immonde, que c'était infâme mais cela vous a toujours procuré un plaisir et un sentiment de puissance incommensurable. Quelle chance pour vous que le Gouvernement utilise vos talents de "tueur légal" pour ses propres desseins. Je me demande la manière dont vous pensez, votre raisonnement... regardez-vous les citoyens du monde, du haut de votre tour en vous disant:"Et si un de ces petits points en bas arrêtait de bouger... qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?"

Le médecin sentit la panique le submerger en voyant l'homme ouvrir une trousse médicale de cuir brun. Il en sortit une seringue et une fiole de liquide jaune translucide qu'il reconnut, même s'il tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas cela.

« Vous méritez de mourir comme vous avez fait mourir des innocents dans le passé et dans le présent. Je vais utiliser votre manière préférée de tuer car elle vous donne le fantasme d'imaginer les souffrances intolérables de ces gens en train de se regarder eux-mêmes mourir, impuissants. »

L'Individu remplit la seringue du liquide puis la montra à l'homme à terre.

« Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas? C'est du Phénobarbital. On l'utilise pour tuer les parasites, les limaces dans les cultures de blés, de choux fleurs, toutes sortes de cultures ou juste les jardins. Mais vous... vous savez aussi que cela sert à autre chose, n'est-ce pas? Mais vous êtes pour l'obscurantisme médical... alors votre découverte se retourne contre vous... personne ne saura jamais ce qui vous est arrivé. C'est ironique, non? »

L'homme sentit tout son corps se crisper d'horreur en entendant le rire dément de son bourreau.

« Récapitulons ce que vous vous savez... le Phénobarbital est aussi utilisé en psychiatrie ou pour les gens ayant des problèmes d'épilepsie ou de spasmophilie. Il paralyse tous vos muscles. Tous. Il vous est impossible de bouger, de faire le moindre mouvement, même pas cligner des paupières et encore moins de hurler. Votre cœur se ralentit, votre respiration aussi, on pourrait vous croire mort si on ne savait pas sous quelle substance vous étiez. Vous êtes parfaitement conscient de tout ce qui vous entoure, vous voyez tout, entendez tout et surtout ressentez tout parfaitement, comme vous pouvez voir, entendre et ressentir en ce moment même. »

L'Individu attrapa le bras de l'homme souffrant et trop faible pour résister. Il arracha sa manche pour pouvoir atteindre son bras. Il planta l'aiguille dans sa veine et s'affaira à injecter le liquide dans son corps.

« La seule chose qui pourrait trahir la souffrance que vous endurez serait vos pupilles qui se dilatent, ce n'est pas un détail auquel les médecins légistes font attention, ils se consacrent à une autre partie du corps que le visage. Ils y viendront mais ne prêteront pas attention à vos yeux vu qu'ils les auront sûrement fermés. C'est très amusant comme substance, n'est-ce pas? Fascinant, oui... »

L'Individu se releva, il regarda l'homme se figer toujours un peu plus au fil des secondes alors qu'il emballait son matériel.

« Je n'ai pas décidé de gracier le traître... ce n'est pas moi qui vous tuerai ce soir. »

L'homme masqué planta le regard vide de son masque dans celui vitreux de l'homme paralysé à terre. Il sortit un sac de condamné noir de son manteau avant de se pencher vers l'homme. Soudain, L'Individu reprit sa voix naturelle qu'il masquait normalement en changeant d'octave.

« Comme presque tous les autres que vous avez infectés de cette substance... vous allez vous aussi mourir sur la table d'autopsie. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, L'Individu passa le sac sur la tête de sa victime avant d'organiser la scène de son crime. Le médecin avait plusieurs heures devant lui pour imaginer la souffrance qu'il allait à son tour endurer.

* * *

J'écris là pour me plaindre 8D... hurler ma haine au monde entier... oui parce que ce chapitre... Ca fait deux fois en deux jours que je le réécrit :'D... Mon ordi m'a fait la superbe surprise de buguer alors que je sauvegardais mon chapitre fini... tout perdu :'D... J'ai presque tout réécrit aujourd'hui mais le prélude refait hier ainsi que quelques notes m'ont permit d'aller assez vite...


	11. Chapitre 10

Épuisé par les événements de ces deux derniers jours où il n'avait eu en tout et pour tout que quelques heures de repos, ce matin était une des rares fois où Watson dormait encore alors que son ami était réveillé. La veille, lorsqu'il avait quitté Holmes pour se retirer dans sa chambre, il s'était littéralement effondré sur le lit tant il était fatigué. Il était déjà éreinté avant de savoir que la vie de L'Individu était en danger. Sa course et l'aide qu'il lui avait portée l'avaient encore plus épuisé, ceci mêlé à son cerveau qui ne cessait de le torturer pour tenter de mettre au clair ce en quoi il croyait ou non, ses principes aussi, tout cela d'un coup, il était étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui de fatigue et de stress.

Même endormi, il se sentait engourdi par le froid mais il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement pour se glisser sous ses couvertures. Dans son sommeil, il sentit une chaleur sur sa joue pour s'étendre vers ses cheveux puis le quitter pour affecter son bras où il sentit une légère pression. À ce contact, il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour voir Holmes assis sur son lit. La chaleur qu'il avait perçue alors qu'il était encore endormi était sa main qu'il tenait toujours légèrement serrée sur son bras. Watson releva le visage vers lui. Il remarqua avec inquiétude que Holmes était presque toujours aussi pâle que la veille, il se sentit coupable de penser que cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'il s'était réellement fait un sang d'encre et qu'il imaginait encore sans doute les pires scénarios.

Au vu de l'air totalement absent et endormi de son ami, Holmes lui sourit avant de commencer à l'exaspérer de bon matin.

« D'habitude, vous êtes debout sur vos deux pieds bien avant moi, c'est un comble si c'est moi qui doit commencer à vous réveiller. Médecin médiocre et paresseux de surcroît. »

Watson lui lança un regard qu'il voulait assassin. Malgré sa fatigue, il vit les traits de Holmes s'adoucir légèrement, trop peu pour que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne le remarque.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vaut de troubler mon sommeil un samedi matin?

- Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. »

Le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Il ferma les yeux un instant en poussant un soupir. Il le savait, il savait que L'Individu allait encore tuer mais il n'aurait pas pensé si vite. Il sentit son estomac se nouer à la pensée d'être exposé à une victime dont il se considérerait certainement encore complice du meurtre. Il sentit la main de Holmes revenir sur sa joue. Il le regardait fixement.

« Vous avez l'air réellement épuisé. Je peux aller sur la scène du crime seul, vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir avec moi, au moins vous saurez où je suis. »

Watson se redressa à ces mots, il se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter de se réveiller un peu plus.

« Non... non je viens avec vous, laissez moi juste cinq minutes pour me préparer. »

Le logicien lança un regard et un sourire malicieux à son ami avant de glisser sa pipe entre ses dents en se levant pour quitter la pièce, attendant que son ami le rejoigne. Watson se passa une eau glaciale sur le visage pour se réveiller avant de passer sa veste et son manteau pour descendre dans le hall où Holmes l'attendait en fumant tranquillement sa pipe. Il entendit un brouhaha continu derrière la porte qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

« Qu'est-ce donc que ce bruit assourdissant? »

Le détective eut un léger rire, il s'approcha de la porte avec son ami en lui lançant un regard indescriptible tout en répondant à sa question.

« Ça mon ami... c'est le chaos. »

À peine eurent-ils passé le seuil de la porte que Watson se retrouva littéralement figé devant le spectacle des citoyens dans la rue. Jamais il n'avait vu Baker Street ni Londres dans un tel désordre.

« Les lettres que L'Individu poste à la rédaction des journaux ont de plus en plus d'effets. La ville devient à chaque fois un peu plus incontrôlable. Je sens que la fin et proche, il ne lui faudra plus beaucoup de victimes pour que le chaos se métamorphose en Révolution. »

Watson se laissa guider par son ami qui tentait d'éviter la foule en restant dans les coins les plus vides alors qu'ils s'approchaient du lieu où la dernière victime avait été retrouvée. Soudain, le médecin vit son ami ralentir puis son cœur rata un battement en le voyant défaillir, l'obligeant à s'appuyer à un muret. Par réflexe, Watson passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se tenir.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Le médecin observa son ami. Il vit que celui-ci tenait sa main serrée sur ses vêtements au niveau de son torse. Holmes lui adressa un léger rire.

« Je vous rappelle que dans la nuit d'avant-hier à hier, je n'avais aucun médecin, aussi médiocre soit-il, pour s'occuper des blessures de mon pauvre vieux corps. »

Watson sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Il posa sa main sur celle que Holmes tenait sur son torse pour l'en éloigner.

« Laissez-moi voir. »

Le détective ramena sa main à son torse pour empêcher son ami d'y accéder.

« Voyons Watson, calmez vos ardeurs! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dévêtir en pleine rue! En privé, je ne dis pas mais...

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Holmes, montrez moi vos blessures.

- Non, c'est trop tard, vous n'aviez qu'à être là au bon moment. J'ai pris un mauvais coup dans les côtes, je pense que j'en ai au moins une de fêlée. Vous savez que dans ces cas là, il n'y a rien à faire, juste attendre. »

Le médecin poussa un léger soupir en lâchant la main de son ami avant de reprendre plus calmement leur marche. Watson garda un œil attentif sur lui tout du long, au cas où un nouveau malaise le prendrait. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au cabinet de Ferguson, devant lequel une foule était postée en plus de la police. Les deux hommes eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, on les fit pénétrer prestement, fermant la porte aussi vite derrière eux qu'on l'avait ouverte. A l'intérieur, Lestrade, soucieux et quelques uns de ses hommes les attendaient. Holmes s'approcha du corps, suivi de près par Watson. Le détective, comme à son habitude, sortit un bocal de son manteau pour prendre le papillon à la tête et au corps velu et aux ailes grises aux rayures noires. Encore une fois sous ses pattes, sur l'habit du mort était écrit "Médecine". Il rangea le bocal avant de retirer le sac noir de la tête de la victime pour pouvoir l'observer.

« Nous avons un problème. »

Lestrade approcha pour écouter les conclusions de Holmes alors que Watson, lui, restait parfaitement silencieux, observant la scène. Il sentait encore une fois une tension monter en lui à cause de son sentiment de culpabilité, cependant, il était bien moins puissant que précédemment, sûrement car il avait fait le point sur lui-même depuis. Il écouta son ami aussi religieusement que le chef de la police.

« On voit nettement des traces d'étranglement sur le cou de cet homme, pourtant pas d'hémorragie pétéchiale sur le visage ou les yeux, il ne peut sans doute pas être mort étouffé. D'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer aussi, l'homme commençait à dîner, ce qui peut donner une cause de la mort, c'est peut-être un empoisonnement. J'ai raison Docteur?

- Tout à fait. »

Holmes poussa un léger soupir en portant de nouveau son regard sur le corps à terre.

« Le meurtrier, nous le connaissons déjà, mais pour ce qui est de la mort, nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien. Il nous faut une autopsie. »

Lestrade acquiesça pour lui faire signe que cela serait fait, avant que les deux amis ne se retirent. Ils rentrèrent aussi péniblement dans leur appartement qu'à l'aller. À peine eurent-ils passé le pas de la porte de leur salle de vie que Holmes alla prendre dans sa bibliothèque un livre qu'il feuilleta quelques instants.

« Ce papillon est un Bombyx Druide. Je pense que cet homme ne considérait pas ce médecin comme tel mais plutôt comme un charlatan, juste assez bon pour être justement "druide". À ce que j'ai entendu dire de cet homme, Richard Ferguson était proche du Gouvernement, pourtant ses méthodes de travail laissaient à désirer. Il était en quelque sorte contre les avancées médicales comme beaucoup d'autres médecins le sont. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- Sûrement parce que pour eux, le profit passe avant la santé du patient. Un vrai médecin fait de son mieux pour voir le moins possible ses clients. S'il les fait sans cesse revenir parce qu'ils sont malades, c'est purement et simplement de l'arnaque et c'est jouer avec la vie d'autrui... mais certains hommes ne pensent qu'à l'argent qu'ils en retirent... et non le mérite d'avoir pu guérir un être humain. Ils ne les soignent pas, ils leurs donnent des placebos... ou pire, les rendent plus malades encore pour qu'ils reviennent et la plupart des gens marchent... après tout, ils mettent leurs vie entre les mains de quelqu'un qu'ils pensent de confiance.

- Vous et ces personnages ne faites pas partie du même monde. Je suis d'accord avec vous que c'est tout bonnement infâme de profiter de gens ainsi. Enfin... heureusement, il y aura toujours des gens pour s'opposer à ce genre de choses et qui feront leur métier de manière correcte, ils redonneront toujours au métier de médecin son titre de noblesse. »

Le médecin sourit doucement. Il regarda un moment son ami plongé dans sa contemplation du papillon qui voletait dans son bocal. Il savait que Holmes ne lui ferait jamais aucun compliment direct gratuitement, s'il voulait le flatter, il le ferait toujours en gardant sa dignité sans le citer explicitement. Il avait pris l'habitude avec les années de sa façon de faire avec le temps, il avait appris à détecter ces mots qu'il lui adressait en secret et à les apprécier. Holmes reprit la parole d'une voix neutre sans lever le nez de son livre.

« Vous devriez sans doute aller vous reposer. Vous avez réellement une tête à faire pâlir la mort elle-même.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit la peine.

- J'insiste. »

Watson regarda un instant son ami qui ne semblait pas vouloir porter son attention sur autre chose que ce qu'il lisait. Le médecin poussa un léger soupir avant de se retirer dans ses appartements. Il s'allongea sur son lit, son cerveau le torturait toujours. Il pensait encore à la situation dans laquelle il était. Il avait mis ses idées au clair concernant ce en quoi il croyait, il les avait acceptées même s'il avait eu du mal et ressentait toujours un certain choc. Il était toujours un peu perdu par cette nuée de sentiments qui l'envahissait, aussi nombreux que contradictoires. Il repensait à la veille, quand il avait sauvé L'Individu, la réelle peur qu'il avait ressentie quand il l'avait vu étalé dans son sang. Il commençait à s'attacher à cet homme malgré lui, même l'apprécier. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas du même monde mais quelque part, il le comprenait. De plus, il était curieux qu'il lui parle de son passé avec Holmes. Holmes... avec lui non plus, il ne savait plus où il en était. Les paroles que L'Individu lui avait dites sur lui l'avaient profondément choqué en ce qui concernait de quoi il était capable, mais après réflexion, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir réellement avec le temps. Il était aussi atrocement troublé par ce qu'il lui avait dit par la suite. Qu'il était le seul homme au monde capable de se vanter que Holmes l'aimait.

Rien que de penser à cela, il sentait son cœur, son estomac, tout son intérieur se retourner. Il appréciait énormément son ami mais il n'avait jamais pensé ou du moins, avait tenté de ne jamais penser à ce que ces paroles, ces gestes l'un envers l'autre pouvaient réellement dire. Il n'était réellement à l'aise qu'avec lui. Les relations amoureuses qu'il avait pu avoir s'étaient souvent finies en catastrophe mais avec Holmes, il arrivait à s'entendre malgré quelques disputes de temps à autre. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire, même si le logicien restait toujours très secret. Il lui arrivait souvent d'en apprendre sur lui, mais jamais autant d'un coup que ce qu'il avait appris de l'assassin.

Watson se prit le visage dans ses mains. Le voilà qu'il comparait ses liaisons amoureuses avec la relation qu'il vivait avec Holmes. Elle n'avaient pas dépassé le stade de l'amitié mais elle lui avait apporté plus qu'aucune autre relation qu'il avait pu avoir. Quelque part, il savait, même s'il refusait depuis des années de se l'avouer, qu'il resterait aux côtés de Holmes jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux meurt. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il suivrait le détective où qu'il aille, dans n'importe quelle situation et il serait toujours là pour l'aider sur ses enquêtes ou lui porter secours. Holmes aurait beau l'exaspérer, avec les années, il commençait à bien connaître ce vieux bougre bien plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Il repensa un instant à L'Individu. Il ignorait pourquoi mais cet homme l'attirait comme un aimant. Sûrement l'amour du risque qu'il avait appris à assumer quelque peu en partageant la vie de Holmes. Il n'en savait rien. Plus le temps passait, plus cet homme lui paraissait sympathique. Le temps qu'il passait en sa compagnie commençait même à devenir réellement agréable. Il avait quelque chose de fou, de malsain, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que Holmes aussi avait toujours eu ces côtés-là, qui avaient et faisaient toujours fuir la quasi totalité des gens qui l'approchaient. À part lui, il n'avait aucun autre ami, personne ne l'appréciait réellement ni n'avait pris le temps de regarder sous sa carapace.

Holmes s'était souvent moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil et serait capable de trouver un grain de sucre dans une salière.

Assommé par ses pensées, Watson fini par s'endormir pour quelques heures. Il se réveilla en début d'après-midi, rejoignant ensuite Holmes pour passer le reste de la journée et de la soirée avec lui comme à leur habitude. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pour y passer la nuit. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il remarqua sur le rebord de sa fenêtre un papillon marron immobile. Le médecin savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prit un bocal pour l'attraper avant de le glisser dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il vérifia qu'aucun bruit ne venait de l'extérieur de sa chambre avant de sortir discrètement pour ensuite s'éclipser dans la rue.

Encore une fois, il refit le chemin qu'il connaissait maintenant bien pour aller voir L'Individu. Il se retourna plusieurs fois pour être sûr que personne ne le suivait. Il entra dans l'immeuble pour ensuite monter au grenier où il savait que L'Individu l'attendait. En passant la porte, il vit l'homme masqué encore une fois à son bureau. Celui-ci se dépêcha de se lever pour aller accueillir son invité en retirant avec douceur son manteau. Watson lui donna le bocal avec l'insecte vivant à l'intérieur avant que L'Individu ne l'invite à prendre place dans un fauteuil. Le médecin avait des questions à poser à cet homme, des questions qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler, il n'était pas assez à l'aise, il ne savait pas non plus comment aborder le sujet. L'homme en face de lui s'en rendit vite compte.

« Vous souhaitez me demander quelque chose? Vous savez que vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous désirez. »

Le médecin hésita quelques secondes en sentant son estomac se nouer alors que L'Individu approchait un peu plus sa chaise de lui, les collant pratiquement nez à nez. Watson observa longuement le visage de l'homme en face de lui, ou plutôt son masque. Il en venait à oublier que ce n'était pas son visage, que derrière ce masque, il devait en avoir un n'avait encore jamais vu. Il sentit son cœur se pincer à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas peur de ce masque, même s'il pouvait paraître effrayant mais la distance incroyable qu'il imposait semblait à présent l'affecter maintenant qu'il appréciait cet homme. Il n'y avait pas de visage à observer et voir former des expressions, le masque était fait de telle manière que le seul relief était celui enfoncé au niveau des yeux. Il n'y avait pas de regard dans lequel se plonger, juste deux orbites noires vides. Ni de lèvres à voir sourire ou bouger alors qu'elles formaient des paroles. Il n'y avait rien à aimer.

Il semblait inaccessible derrière son masque et ses vêtements épais qui couvraient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il lui avait paru plus humain alors qu'il était blessé, qu'il avait saigné, qu'il était presque mort. Mais à présent, il était totalement retourné dans son rôle de symbole, d'idéal. À cette pensée, Watson sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il aurait réellement apprécié pouvoir parler à cet homme comme à un ami, sans ce masque, sans certains surplus de vêtements comme ses gants. Il avait vu son corps, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune difformité, tout au contraire. Pourquoi donc s'obstiner à cacher chaque millimètre de peau?

Il sentit le froid du cuir des gants de L'Individu entrer en contact avec sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit relever la tête.

« Je vous écoute. »

Encore une fois, Watson hésita quelques instants puis finalement, il laissa ses lèvres décider de ce qu'elles voulaient prononcer.

« Vous m'avez dit quelle relation vous entreteniez avec Sherlock Holmes... mais comment vous êtes-vous connus? Comment était-il? »

L'Individu serra un peu plus sa main autour de celle de Watson avant de commencer à lui répondre.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la même prison. »

Le médecin sentit son cœur rater un battement et se serrer violemment à ces mots ainsi que son estomac se retourner douloureusement.

« J'enquêtais sur une vilaine petite Religion lorsque je m'y suis retrouvé. Nous étions ensemble, tous les deux. Nous avons tous les deux appris à faire connaissance. En de nombreux points, nous étions semblable, mais nous n'étions pas réellement d'accords sur la définition et l'application de la Justice. Nos personnalités aussi étaient différentes. J'étais silencieux, presque timide, je ne faisais pas beaucoup parler de moi. Sherlock Holmes, par contre, était très turbulent, très charismatique aussi, effrayant pour certains car il s'amusait à se faire passer pour fou alors qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Égocentrique... et maladivement bercé d'illusions. C'est un très bon acteur, beaucoup de gens marchaient et marchent encore. Mais il n'est pas fou. Tout ce qu'il a fait et fait, il en a conscience, il le fait par choix et semble ne jamais les avoir regrettés parce qu'ils vont dans le sens de ses principes. Jamais il n'a baissé les yeux, jamais il ne baissera les yeux devant quelqu'un qui voudrait le rendre honteux d'agir ainsi. Il est intelligent, il est fort. Ce qu'il cache au fond de lui, seul son Dieu le sait, mais j'aimerais à croire que vous aussi, depuis tout ce temps, commencez à connaître les sombres tréfonds de son âme. Il m'a fait découvrir une partie de moi que je ne connaissais pas et il me semble que j'ai fait de même en ce qui concerne son cas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a un moment où... quelque chose s'est brisé... nous ne pouvions plus vivre ensemble, c'était impossible, nous étions trop en contradiction. »

L'Individu se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre en prenant l'autre main du médecin pour serrer les deux.

« Bientôt, mon œuvre va s'achever, bientôt, tout cela sera fini... et un de nous deux devra mourir. »

Encore une fois Watson resta silencieux, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement comme si une poigne le tenait fermement et tentait de le broyer entre ses doigts.

« Sherlock Holmes et moi ne pouvons pas vivre ensemble dans le même monde, c'est impossible. Un de nous deux mourra. Lequel, je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas que je le veux ou que lui le veuille, c'est qu'il le faut. Nous sommes trop incompatibles, trop dangereux l'un pour l'autre pour laisser un d'entre nous vivre. C'est trop de risques pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce serait une course sans fin et une vie à se sentir traqué. Que nous le voulions ou pas, nous ne pouvons le contrôler. C'est la mécanique risible du destin, l'usure sous la surface, un grain de sable dans l'engrenage, l'un des dégâts que le destin provoque dans son voyage égoïste et cruel pour atteindre une seule conséquence favorable. »

L'Individu serra un peu plus ses mains autour de celles du médecin qui semblait perdu. L'assassin se redressa. Il le lâcha pour se diriger vers son bureau afin de prendre le bocal contenant le papillon avant d'aller vers la porte. Il se retourna vers Watson pour lui adresser la parole.

« Venez. Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Le médecin hésita un instant, puis il se leva pour suivre L'Individu. Celui-ci descendit les escaliers, ils traversèrent les étages sombres, vides et poussiéreux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte du sous-sol. L'Individu attendit un instant que Watson soit à son niveau pour ouvrir la porte.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer en premier, après quoi, il le rejoignit pour fermer délicatement la porte. La pièce était emplie de papillons de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs qui voletaient ou restaient posés sur les murs ou les fleurs. Le médecin s'approcha des buissons fleuris. Contre tous les murs grimpait la flore des lieux. Les minces branches pliaient sous le poids et le nombre des roses de chaque couleurs sur lesquelles quelques papillons butinaient. Aussi nombreuses que belles et larges, Watson était tout bonnement stupéfait. Il était impensable que des fleurs si fragiles puissent pousser dans un sous-sol froid, de plus sans la lumière du jour. Quelques ampoules les éclairaient, sans plus.

« Comment...

- J'ai quelques petites notions de chimie et de botanique, voilà tout. »

L'Individu approcha du médecin qui s'était penché pour prendre entre ses doigts une large rose jaune aux pétales épais et embaumant. Il huma la fleur un instant en continuant sa contemplation.

« Vous aimez?

- C'est sûrement l'un des plus beaux jardins qui m'ait été donné de voir, même si son emplacement est insolite.

- Merci. J'aime à penser que j'ai la main verte mais c'est aussi et surtout pour le confort de mes compagnons que je me suis lancé dans l'expérience de la botanique en sous-sol. Je suis sûr que bientôt, beaucoup de monde gardera ou désirera un jardin intérieur isolé de la lumière du jour. »

En prononçant ces mots, L'Individu ouvrit le bocal pour laisser le Fiancé s'envoler. À force de manipulations de phéromones avec ses gants, ceux-ci embaumaient toujours, sans odeur perceptible par l'être humain, de celles de plusieurs races de papillons qui vinrent se poser sur ses doigts. L'homme masqué porta néanmoins son attention sur son invité humain en gardant ses doigts immobiles pour éviter de blesser inutilement un de ses insectes colorés.

« C'est très curieux.

- Quoi donc?

- D'habitude, les gens se dirigent surtout vers les roses rouges, les blanches ou encore les roses. Mais vous, vous êtes directement allé voir une de mes roses jaunes... serait-il précipité d'envisager l'hypothèse que ce sont des fleurs que vous affectionnez tout particulièrement? »

Le médecin sourit un instant à son interlocuteur.

« Non, vous avez raison. Ce sont mes fleurs préférées même si elles ont mauvaise réputation et ne sont pas appréciées.

- Aaah oui. On ne l'utilise jamais pour les mariages car ce sont les fleurs et la couleur de la trahison. »

Watson se tut un instant. C'était vrai et quelque part, il se disait que ses fleurs lui allaient bien. En venant en ces lieux, il trahissait Holmes et sa confiance, qu'il le veuille ou non. Le rire puis la voix de L'Individu le sortirent de ses pensées.

« Décidément John, vous n'êtes pas un homme comme les autres... vous savez aimer les choses qui sont le moins appréciées, vous voyez la beauté en chaque chose, qui, au premier regard, incite à un sentiment de dégoût ou de haine... et cela de l'humain aux fleurs... »

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un long moment. L'Individu avait toujours quelques papillons qui marchaient sur ses gants en battant lentement des ailes. Il agita les mains avec douceur pour qu'ils s'envolent sans les blesser. Devant les yeux incompréhensifs de Watson, il retira le foulard de tissus épais noir qu'il gardait autour de son cou pour le prendre à deux mains pour ensuite s'approcher du médecin qui recula d'un pas, méfiant, car il ignorait ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Faites-moi confiance, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. »

Watson resta donc immobile même si son esprit commençait à s'emplir de questions. L'Individu s'approcha encore de lui, jusqu'à ce que la distance entre leurs corps ne soit réduite qu'à quelques centimètres. Le meurtrier posa délicatement la bande de tissus sur ses yeux pour la nouer derrière sa tête. À travers le foulard noir, le médecin ne pouvait distinguer que l'ombre de L'Individu à travers le tissus.

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement puis s'accélérer en devinant que l'homme portait ses mains à son masque pour ensuite le retirer pour le glisser dans son gilet. Il le vit ensuite passer une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement pour les lisser en arrière car désordonnés par le retirement de son masque. Le médecin recula en le voyant approcher un peu plus, son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentit deux mains se plaquer sur son torse pour le pousser au rythme de ses pas, le bloquant rapidement contre le mur. Une des mains de L'Individu se posa sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner de par ce geste et la froideur du cuir qui les recouvrait. L'homme retira sa main, il saisit entre ses dents un bout des doigts de son gant pour le retirer rapidement, il fit de même immédiatement après avec l'autre.

Sans que Watson ait le temps de bouger ou riposter, L'Individu saisit son visage dans ses mains. Le médecin trembla un instant en sentant à présent la chaleur impressionnante qui se dégageait de la peau des mains libérées de leur prison de cuir sur la peau fraîche de ses joues refroidies un peu plus par la fraîcheur du sous-sol.

Sans que le médecin ne puisse faire un geste, il sentit les lèvres de L'Individu s'emparer des siennes, tenant toujours son visage dans ses mains. L'homme colla son corps entier contre celui de Watson, sous le choc. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela, à tout, mais sûrement pas à cela. Il sentait son cœur cogner comme s'il désirait s'arracher à sa poitrine. Plusieurs fois, il sentit L'Individu lâcher ses lèvres un instant pour mieux les reprendre la seconde suivante, n'éloignant jamais son visage de plus de quelques centimètres.

Il était perdu. Il était totalement perdu. Entre la douce sensation que les lèvres chaudes et tendres de l'homme qui lui faisait face lui faisaient ressentir et celle qui lui hurlait intérieurement que ce qu'il faisait était mal, que cela devait cesser sur le champs. Il sentit rapidement l'une des mains nues de L'Individu glisser dans son cou puis descendre sur son corps avant de se faufiler dans son dos où la seconde la rejoignit rapidement. Il serra le médecin dans ses bras, refusant de lâcher ses lèvres.

L'assassin laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les mains de Watson se perdre dans ses cheveux puis sa nuque. Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le médecin se mit à penser à Holmes. Cette pensée le poussa à briser leur baiser et l'entrave que les bras de L'Individu exerçaient sur son corps. Plusieurs fois, il dut batailler, car à peine s'éloignait-il assez pour pouvoir dire quelque chose que l'homme reprenait possession de ses lèvres. Finalement, il réussit à glisser ses mains entre leurs deux torses pour éloigner L'Individu. Celui-ci s'empressa de reprendre son masque pour le remettre alors que Watson retirait la bande de tissus de ses yeux. Leurs respirations à tous les deux étaient saccadées. Le médecin sentit une violente rougeur lui brûler les joues.

« Excusez-moi... je me suis très certainement emporté...

- Ce n'est rien. »

Watson baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder l'homme en face, le visage toujours en feu.

« Je pense... je pense que je devrais rentrer chez moi à présent.

- Oui... je pense que ce serait mieux ainsi. »

Les deux hommes remontèrent au grenier pour que le médecin puisse reprendre ses affaires avant de partir. L'Individu, les mains toujours nues, tendit une nouvelle fiole de phéromones au médecin.

« Ce sont les phéromones d'un Déplacé. »

Watson acquiesça en attrapant le flacon. Il frissonna un instant car en le prenant, il effleura les doigts de l'homme. L'assassin lui ouvrit la porte pour ensuite le regarder partir.

« Bonne nuit John. »

Watson adressa un dernier regard à l'homme masqué avant de disparaître. Il pressa le pas pour rentrer rapidement chez lui. Une fois cela fait, comme à son habitude, il alla verser la fiole de phéromones sur l'encadrement de sa fenêtre avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il tremblait légèrement, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait terriblement ridicule tout autant que coupable, surtout par rapport à Holmes, sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait l'impression de le trahir encore plus en faisant cela. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui avait pris de laisser cet homme l'embrasser ainsi, il ignorait d'autant plus pourquoi l'image de Holmes lui était apparue en tête à ce moment précis.

Watson ferma les yeux en passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore imprégnées de la chaleur et du goût de L'Individu. Il était encore une fois perdu et épuisé, il avait réellement besoin de repos et surtout de remettre ses idées au clair.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :D... je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais recevoir des menaces de mort dans des souffrances atroces de la part des Shwatsonlockiens x)...

Encore une fois merci de vos lectures et de vos avis à tous :D. J'ai fais un petit bout de chemin depuis que j'ai commencé sur ce fandom, j'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, ça fait plaisir et c'est très flatteur (oh oui mon ego XD) de voir autant de gens aimer mes écrits :D!


	12. Chapitre 11

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement pour Watson. Il ne se passait plus une heure sans que ses pensées et ses dilemmes ne se rappellent à lui. Lorsqu'il travaillait, le thème récurant des conversations de ses patients, aussi bien dans la salle d'attente que dans celle d'auscultation, était L'Individu, son identité mais surtout son œuvre. Les citoyens, qui avaient tous lu ses lettres, se sentaient concernés, trahis par les Grands de leur pays. Peu à peu, tous embrassaient sa cause et le faisaient savoir. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute que lorsqu'il aurait terminé son œuvre et le ferait savoir, un chaos incontrôlable frapperait Londres de plein fouet.

Cette ambiance lourde dans la ville de plus en plus bruyante oppressait le médecin. Elle lui faisait penser encore et toujours à cet homme, dans ces conditions, il lui était impossible de l'oublier. Même en compagnie de Holmes, il n'arrivait plus à faire totalement abstraction de ses pensées. Face à lui, il ressentait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi le logicien.

Ce fut en début de soirée ce soir-là que Watson trouva un papillon sur l'encadrement de sa fenêtre. Il se rendit dans la salle de vie pour dire à Holmes qu'il devait aller voir un patient de dernière minute.

Avant de s'éclipser, le médecin observa longuement son ami. Holmes était assis dans son fauteuil et fumait nerveusement sa pipe. Il regardait à terre, il semblait totalement perdu et angoissé. Watson se demanda quelques instants pourquoi il était dans un tel état, puis rapidement il trouva une réponse. Encore cet homme, L'Individu. Il n'était pas étonnant que ce meurtrier le préoccupe. Holmes devait certainement se douter que l'un d'entre eux devrait perdre la vie, il devait aussi penser aux informations que cet homme avait sur lui. Watson se dit qu'effectivement, il y avait de quoi être préoccupé.

Le médecin sortit de l'immeuble pour se diriger vers L'Angle Mort des Dieux d'un pas lent. Il était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensés. Lui aussi sentait que tout serait bientôt fini et au fond de lui, il savait que quelque soit la fin de cette histoire, elle ne lui plairait pas, elle ne lui plairait pas du tout. Tout cela, tout ce bruit autour de lui, cette agitation, cela poussait les humains vivant dans cette ville à montrer le pire côté d'eux-mêmes, le plus sombre, le plus profondément caché. Il ne sentait aucune réelle sécurité à présent lorsqu'il marchait dans les rues de la ville, surtout la nuit, comme si elle apportait un peu plus d'horreur à la situation.

La tension était palpable. Même si une minorité de personne ne désirait pas connaître la fin de tout ceci, il fallait que cela finisse, que cela cesse. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'inévitable approchait, plus la tension devenait insoutenable et plus il était difficile et douloureux d'imaginer la conclusion. Malgré la minorité de personnes qui désirait ne jamais voir cette fin arriver, espérant vainement que L'Individu soit démasqué et puni, les citoyens de la ville attendaient de plus en plus impatiemment d'avoir un signe de l'homme qui représentait un idéal qui leur convenait pour le suivre et se soulever.

Watson arriva en face de l'immeuble où se terrait L'Individu. Alors qu'il passait la porte, il sentit son sentiment d'oppression s'intensifier. Tout son intérieur se noua un peu plus. Tout cela le poussait à bout, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs mais il était surtout épuisé. Même s'il arrivait à dormir, son cerveau ne semblait pas prendre une minute de repos, il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il était allé se coucher. Le médecin fut sorti de ses pensées par quelques bruits sourds. Il releva la tête vers les escaliers pour voir le meurtrier les descendre.

« Bonsoir John. Excusez-moi de vous avoir appelé si tôt mais il fallait que je vous vois maintenant. J'ai une soirée chargée. »

Le médecin acquiesça, faisant signe qu'il comprenait. L'Individu s'approcha de lui. Dès qu'il fut assez près, Watson tendit le bocal avec le papillon qu'il lui avait envoyé. L'homme masqué lui fit signe de le suivre au sous-sol encore une fois. Le médecin le suivit, sentant son estomac et sa gorge un peu plus se serrer en repensant à ce qu'il s'y était passé la dernière fois. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce fleurie où des papillons voletaient encore, l'homme masqué ouvrit le bocal pour relâcher l'insecte.

« Vous avez un papillon pour chaque personne de qui vous prenez la vie? »

L'assassin se tourna vers son invité pour le regarder quelques instants.

« Non. La plupart sont là pour mon plaisir personnel mais il m'est possible d'en offrir en votre nom à la personne de votre choix, si tel est votre désir... »

Watson lança un regard interrogateur à L'Individu qui, lui, gardait ses yeux fixés sur lui. La compréhension de ce sous-entendu eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le torse pour le médecin.

« Je ne suis pas un assassin...

- Je le sais. Vous seriez incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, même si cette personne vous avait fait atrocement souffrir. Vous n'avez pas à salir vos mains, les miennes sont déjà trempées du sang des autres. Ce n'est pas grand chose que d'attraper un papillon. »

Watson garda longuement les yeux plantés dans ceux invisibles de L'Individu derrière son masque.

« Je ne désire la mort de personne. »

L'homme masqué rit doucement avant de s'approcher de lui. Le médecin resta à la place exacte où il était, les yeux toujours dans ceux de l'homme masqué en face de lui.

« Je m'en doutais bien mais je tenais à être sûr de ce que je soupçonnais. Après tout, vous ne seriez pas un si bon médecin, aussi apprécié et respecté si c'était le cas, pas comme d'autres... vous avez un profond respect de la vie humaine et vous souffrez à chaque fois que la vie d'un patient vous échappe. Vous souffrez même déjà de celui que vous allez très bientôt perdre. Vous êtes en demi-deuil en attendant de savoir lequel entre moi et Sherlock Holmes perdra la vie dans les jours à venir. »

L'Individu passa une main dans les cheveux de Watson pour ensuite caresser doucement sa joue. Le médecin bloqua sa mâchoire, tentant de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion devant l'homme qui lui faisait face, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

« Avec toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, vous avez fini par prendre un petit peu de Sherlock Holmes. Vous êtes certainement plus fort qu'avant et vous avez ce tic, ce réflexe de tout mettre en œuvre pour tenter de cacher vos émotions à ceux qui vous font face. Je suis sûr que Sherlock Holmes lui même a dû se laisser avoir par cela. Vous ne voulez pas que l'on découvre le secret qui nous unit, donc vous usez de ce tour, mais je commence à vous connaître et je peux aisément deviner que vous faites cela surtout pour limiter les dégât et pour faire en sorte que personne de s'inquiète de votre cas. Ne vous renfermez pas vous aussi, laissez-vous vivre et parlez à ceux que vous désirez des problèmes qui vous tracassent. Aussi, la vie est trop courte pour la gâcher en cachotteries. Vous devriez parler à Sherlock Holmes, lui dire ce que vous ressentez à son égard. Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous rejettera pas. »

Watson sentit ses joues le brûler à ces paroles, alors qu'il allait protester, un des doigts gantés de L'Individu se posa sur ses lèvres pour le réduire au silence.

« Je n'attends aucune réponse de votre part. Je vous disais juste ce que j'avais à dire. »

L'homme masqué s'éloigna du médecin sans que celui-ci ne puisse dire un mot. Il vit l'assassin sortir de sa poche une fiole de phéromones qu'il ouvrit. Rapidement, un papillon aux ailes colorés d'un damier noir et blanc vint se poser sur le rebord de la fiole. L'Individu le fit monter sur son index avant de le mettre dans un bocal qu'il mit délicatement dans sa poche.

L'Individu fit ensuite signe à Watson de le suivre jusque dans le grenier. Là, il s'assit à son bureau pour verser un liquide transparent dans un petit flacon transportable alors que le médecin s'asseyait dans son fauteuil habituel.

« Plus le temps passe, plus mes clients, même tous les citoyens de la ville parlent de vous et de ce que vous faites.

- Oui, je le sais, je les entends. Jours et nuits, j'entends un brouhaha incessant d'où je suis. Je comprends que ce sont les plaintes d'un peuple qui est en train de se soulever. Je touche à mon but et il est visible que je ne fais pas cela pour rien ni en vain. Ils se reconnaissent dans ma cause, ils savent que je fais cela pour eux et ils décident de se battre. Je vous avoue qu'avant de voir ce résultat, je doutais encore de moi, je ne savais pas s'ils comprendraient. »

Lorsqu'il eut finit de verser au goutte à goutte le liquide dans la fiole, L'Individu abandonna celle-ci sur la table avant de se lever pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et regarder l'agitation au pied de l'immeuble.

« Pourtant, le pays n'est pas encore sauvé, je ne pense pas cela, ne vous méprenez pas... mais toutes ses vieilles croyances sont réduites à l'état de ruines, sur lesquelles nous pouvons construire... voilà la tâche des Fidèles, des citoyens de cette ville : se diriger eux-mêmes, diriger leurs vies, leurs amours, leur pays. »

Watson dériva les yeux de l'homme à présent silencieux. En inspectant la pièce avec attention, il remarqua près du lit l'étui d'un violon.

« Vous êtes musicien vous aussi? »

L'Individu se retourna pour voir son invité, se dirigeant ensuite vers l'étui de son instrument.

« Oui c'est exact.

- J'espère que vous en jouez mieux que mon ami habituellement. Holmes a pour habitude de faire crisser les cordes de son pauvre violon pour irriter son entourage.

- Je le sais. Pourtant, c'est un très bon musicien. Lui et moi avons appris à en jouer ensemble. Pour nous accorder parfaitement, nous nous sommes procurés un instrument de la main du même maître, Antonio Stradivari. »

L'Individu prit l'instrument et son archet dans ses mains. Il semblait ne vouloir que l'observer.

« Parfois, les souvenirs me font sourire distraitement à mon instrument qui dort dans ma main. Ce violon était sans nul doute la plus belle partie de mon histoire... voir de moi-même, tout simplement. »

L'homme masqué reposa son Stradivarius et son archet dans l'étui qui leur était réservé.

« Parfois, je monte sur le toit et m'incline respectueusement devant mon public sourd. Je suis déçu les soirs où la lune reste cachée, disparaissant derrière un rideau de nuage. Debout sur les toits de la ville dans la nuit obscure qui étreint Londres de sa folie, je contemple le tapis d'étoiles artificielles qui fleurissent à mes pieds. Les lueurs de la capitale sont si belles, dans les nuits d'hiver... »

L'Individu poussa un soupir silencieux, restant quelques instant à regarder son instrument avant de se tourner vers son invité.

« Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, vous pouvez partir. »

Watson se leva pour s'approcher de la porte où l'homme l'accompagna.

« Vous ne me donnez pas de phéromones cette fois?

- Non. Ce soir est certainement le dernier soir où nous nous verrons ainsi... mon œuvre touche à sa fin. Je vais ôter la vie à un homme, et d'une certaine façon, je voulais que l'assassinat de cette nuit soit unique. Pur... »

L'assassin regarda fixement Watson debout devant lui.

« La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons sera peut-être la dernière et je doute qu'elle soit en de bon termes... j'ai aimé passé ces soirées en votre compagnie John. J'avoue m'être attaché beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité... vous m'avez aussi redonné une certaine foi en l'Être Humain de par votre bonté, votre générosité, votre écoute et tant de valeurs que je me perdrais à les énumérer. Vous êtes un homme bon John, n'en doutez jamais et celui à qui votre cœur appartient a véritablement une chance immense... que je jalouse beaucoup trop. Vous avez su voir quel homme j'étais à travers mon masque et derrière le sang que j'ai sur les mains. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez réellement un don pour savoir apprécier la beauté en chaque chose, aussi profondément enfouie soit-elle. »

En prononçant ces paroles, L'Individu attrapa la main du médecin qui sentait son visage se réchauffer par la quantité de sang qui y montait.

« J'avoue que vous m'avez appris à avoir peur d'une chose, la mort. Car la peur de la mort n'est-elle pas la peur que ce que nous vivons en cet instant s'arrête soudainement? Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour ressentir cette peur à nouveau, pas avant de vous rencontrer. Vous m'avez rappelé ce que c'était d'être humain... et je vous apprécie... énormément John... sans doute plus que je n'ai jamais apprécié quiconque. »

Watson sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ces paroles, son visage rougit un peu plus alors que l'homme serrait encore sa main autour de la sienne.

« Je n'ai pas été très tendre ni adroit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus... serait-il excessif de vous demander, en souvenir de ces heures, de ces nuits passées ensemble, que je vous offre un nouveau baiser? »

Le médecin sentit son cœur se crisper avant d'accélérer encore. Comme la fois dernière, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Holmes. Il sentait que s'il acceptait, il aurait l'impression de le trahir encore une fois. L'Individu avait raison, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il semblait qu'il aimait le logicien beaucoup plus intimement qu'un ami ou qu'un frère et il avait du mal à l'accepter. Il n'osait pas non plus croire que Holmes puisse lui retourner de pareils sentiments.

Watson fut sorti de ses pensés par l'homme masqué qui serra un peu plus sa main pour le faire réagir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il appréciait énormément cet homme aussi, sûrement presque autant que Holmes, mais avec ce dernier, il avait vécu beaucoup plus de moments qui les avaient peu a peu rapprochés au fil des années pour les mener à ce qu'ils vivaient à présent. Néanmoins, pour le remercier de ces moments peu nombreux mais forts en émotions en plus de l'avoir aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur ses croyances, ses principes et sa situation avec Holmes, il pouvait bien accepter un baiser d'adieux.

« Juste un baiser?

- Oui.

- Rien de plus?

- Rien de plus. »

Watson poussa un léger soupir en sentant ses pommettes le brûler un peu plus. Il osait à peine relever les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« C'est d'accord...

- Fermez les yeux. »

Le médecin déglutit en s'exécutant. Il entendit rapidement le bruit du froissement de la toile du masque de L'Individu qui le retirait. Watson sursauta presque en sentant les lèvres douces et chaudes de l'homme prendre possession des siennes quelques secondes avant de les lâcher à contre-cœur. Le médecin garda les yeux clos le temps que le meurtrier puisse remettre son masque, après quoi, il lui adressa un simple au revoir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement en se disant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois que tous deux se verraient. Il aurait voulut dire à cet homme de s'enfuir pour sauver sa vie mais il savait que c'était inutile, il resterait et s'il le fallait, il mourrait pour l'Idéal qu'il incarnait. Watson descendit d'un pas lent les escaliers, regardant L'individu du coin de l'œil jusqu'à la fin.

« Au revoir John. »

Le médecin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sortir de l'immeuble dans lequel il n'allait sans doute plus jamais revenir, marchant d'un pas lent pour rentrer chez lui. Aussi douteuse soit la morale de cet homme, il allait certainement lui manquer, il le savait.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans leur appartement à Holmes et lui, il alla directement s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à son bureau pour réfléchir tranquillement. Il était épuisé, il avait réellement besoin de repos mais ignorait comment en prendre. À présent, il repensait à L'Individu qu'il n'allait sûrement plus revoir. Il espérait vainement qu'il décide de se raisonner, qu'après avoir accompli son œuvre, qu'il s'enfuit, que lui et Holmes se laissent l'un l'autre en paix. Il en venait à s'inquiéter pour cet homme.

Watson se prit la tête dans les mains en poussant un grognement de dépit. Il sentait, si ce n'était la crise de nerf, la folie commencer à prendre possession de lui et faire dangereusement vaciller son équilibre mental. Il se rendait compte que lorsqu'il était avec L'Individu, il pensait à Holmes et lorsqu'il était avec Holmes, il pensait à L'Individu. Watson poussa un long soupir, presque un gémissement d'exaspération. Il avait, aussi horrible qu'ironique, l'impression qu'avec ces deux hommes, c'était comme choisir entre la peste et le cholera. Il laissa sa tête tomber douloureusement sur la table. Il avait envie de la taper à s'en assommer. La joue toujours contre le bois, il vit son Holmes entrer, alerté par le violent bruit de fracas. Il lança un regard étrange à Watson en le voyant ainsi, un air absent sur le visage.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien? »

Watson regarda son ami quelques instant d'un air profondément ennuyé avant de lui répondre d'une voix d'outre tombe.

« Tout va à merveille, je me sens parfaitement bien. »

Holmes ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la scène qu'il trouvait effroyablement comique.

« Effectivement... vous n'êtes pas doué pour le mensonge. »

Le détective s'assit sur la chaise, dos au mur, à côté du bureau en bourrant sa pipe de tabac avant de la prendre entre ses lèvres pour l'allumer.

« Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien... je suis juste exténué.

- Vous travaillez trop, prenez quelques jours de repos. Je pense que si vous prenez quelques vacances, à votre retour, vous trouverez encore quelques patients en vie ou mourant à soigner. »

Watson regarda son ami d'un air ennuyé, il n'avait même plus envie de rire aux bêtises de Holmes. Il était véritablement aussi exténué mentalement que physiquement.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des vacances. Il se passe tellement de choses que j'aimerais bien tout arrêter et m'enfuir mais c'est mon devoir de rester et si je me retirais, je sais que je me sentirais coupable après coup de ne pas en avoir assez fait. »

Le logicien sourit en coin à son ami. Il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux du médecin, la tête toujours appuyée contre la table.

« Laissez-vous un peu vivre. Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner si vous vous accordez de vous reposer quelques temps, personne ne vous en voudra. »

Watson releva les yeux vers le détective qui lui lançait un regard malicieux. Les doigts de la main dans ses cheveux vinrent caresser sa joue l'espace d'une seconde. Le médecin sourit doucement du geste de son ami avant de lui répondre.

« De toutes les façon, si je prends des congés, j'aurai toujours de quoi faire avec vous. Je suis l'Ange sur votre épaule qui vous dit qu'il ne faut pas écouter les quatre-cents Démons sur l'autre. »

Le logicien ne put s'empêcher de rire avec force à la remarque de son ami et de son ton toujours aussi calme, neutre, pragmatique comme le voulait le parfait flegme Anglais.

« Quatre cent? Seulement? Je suis presque un Saint à présent, dites-moi. »

Watson regarda longuement son ami qui riait toujours de sa remarque. Sans qu'il ne puisse réellement contrôler ce qu'il faisait, fatigue et trouble mêlé, il se leva pour faire face au détective. Il prit la main de Holmes qui tenait sa pipe entre ses lèvres pour l'en éloigner. Le cœur battant à toute allure, les joues brûlantes mais le visage fermé et sérieux, le médecin posa son autre main à plat sur le mur avant de pencher son visage vers celui de Holmes. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, il portait son habituel léger sourire aussi fier que narquois qui agaçait prodigieusement Watson, ses yeux étaient toujours, si ce n'était plus, pétillants de malice. Il ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser ni le rejeter durement.

Déconcerté par tant de calme de la part de son Holmes, Watson hésita un instant avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il lâcha la main qui tenait la pipe entre ses doigts avant de passer la sienne tremblante dans les cheveux noir de jais mal coiffés mais doux de son ami, l'arrêtant sur son cou, avant de fermer les yeux. Watson sentit son cœur s'affoler au point de presque lui couper les jambes lorsqu'il captura les lèvres de Holmes avec douceur. Il se sentit presque défaillir en sentant le logicien appuyer un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes pour approfondir leur baiser. Rapidement, le médecin sentit la langue de son ami lui quémander le passage qu'il lui offrit immédiatement. Ils passèrent quelques secondes à se découvrir l'un l'autre. Quelques instants incroyablement déstabilisant pour Watson qui aurait volontiers cru à un rêve si l'humidité et un fantôme de goût de tabac ne lui rappelaient pas la réalité de la situation qui lui paraissait irréelle.

Ils brisèrent leur baiser, échangeant par la suite un long regard. Le logicien sourit en coin en reprenant la parole.

« Se pourrait-il que l'Ange sur mon épaule ait décidé de rejoindre les quatre-cents autres Démons sur l'autre? »

Le médecin répondit au sourire de son ami, haussant ensuite des épaules.

« Allez savoir.

- Ce ne serait pas trop tôt. Je serais curieux de savoir quel miracle vous a enfin fait ouvrir les yeux. J'avoue que tourner autour du pot devenait lassant. Vous êtes plus prude que toute personne qui m'ait été donnée de rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

En disant ces mots, Holmes posa une main sur la hanche de Watson, qui lui lança un regard qu'il voulait noir.

« Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi. Vous avez l'air aussi menaçant et dangereux qu'un lama prêt à cracher. »

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir, demandant au Seigneur ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour affectionner un homme pareil. Pendant ce moment là, le logicien se leva, passant ensuite un bras autour du corps de son ami en le gratifiant d'un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé.

- Je le suis.

- Vous devriez sans doute vous laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée à présent. »

Holmes lâcha son ami, reprenant sa pipe entre ses lèvres. Il accompagna son Watson qui alla s'allonger sur son lit. Alors qu'il allait se retirer, il sentit le médecin attraper sa chemise en lui lançant un regard exténué.

« Restez ce soir. »

Le logicien sourit en coin. Il s'occupa de vider sa pipe du reste de tabac encore intact avant de s'allonger aux côtés du médecin. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire en voyant Watson s'allonger sur le côté, puis en le sentant attraper son bras pour le garder ainsi autour de lui pour s'endormir rapidement.

oOo

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Watson se sentait incroyablement calme et reposé, comme soulagé d'un poids. Cette nuit de repos et de sommeil était réellement ce dont il avait besoin. De plus, cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas fait de rêve épuisant, il avait réellement eu droit au repos le plus parfait. Il se tourna pour voir Holmes mais remarqua que la place à ses côtés était vide. Il en ressentit une pointe de regret. Il se remémora sa folie de la veille, ce baiser échangé. Un jour nouveau était là, il devait à présent affronter Holmes et décider de leur avenir commun qui serait à jamais chamboulé, en bien ou en mal, il n'aurait su le dire. Sur ces pensées, il se leva pour s'apprêter avant de de la chambre.

À peine eut-il fait quelque pas dans le couloir qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer violemment en voyant Mrs Hudson debout devant leur salle de vie. Elle tenait un mouchoir brodé devant son nez et sa bouche, ses yeux étaient humides de larmes qu'elle retenait. Le cœur battant, Watson approcha d'un pas rapide pour regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il vit le logicien, debout en plein milieu de la pièce, les yeux baissés sur deux documents qu'il tenait en mains. Dans l'une, un journal, dans l'autre, un épais amas de feuilles. Lorsque le détective releva les yeux vers lui, le visage assombri par une expression fermée qui durcissait ses traits, ce fut la première fois que Watson vit des larmes dévaler les joues de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

J'ai comme l'impression que je vais encore avoir droit à des menaces de mort moi XD... cette fois plus pour la frustration que le contenu de l'histoire.

Je vais faire un petit flash back dans le chapitre suivant pour le meurtre 8D.

Voilà c'est tout, chapitre cadeau d'anniversaire pour Atchoum \o/


	13. Dernier Meurtre : Le Gouvernement

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque l'homme entra dans son salon sombre, éclairé par la seule lumière de la Lune qui était pleine ce soir-là. Il avança dans la pièce pour s'approcher du bar pour en sortir un verre qu'il remplit à moitié de Scotch. Il le sirota jusqu'à son fauteuil pour s'asseoir dans la pénombre de la pièce qui s'assombrit un peu plus. Des nuages noirs commençaient à masquer les étoiles et leur mère. Comme pour adoucir la folie régnant dans la ville, le Ciel se mit à pleurer des pétales d'eau sur les rues agitées. L'homme posa son verre sur la table à côté de lui avant de relever les yeux. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une silhouette qui lui faisait dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'ironie évidente qu'il ressentit à cette vue.

« Vous vous présentez de dos... comme la mort. »

L'Individu se retourna avec lenteur pour saluer l'homme qui lui faisait face, toujours sereinement assis dans son fauteuil.

« Bonsoir Mycroft. »

L'homme garda ses yeux fixés sur les orbites vides du masque de son bourreau. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur ni craindre ce qui allait lui arriver, il était calme face à cet homme dont la simple mention du nom arrivait pourtant à dresser les cheveux sur la tête de certaines personnes, des personnes qui se savaient coupables et lâches.

L'Individu approcha de Mycroft. Il posa sa main sur le fauteuil en face du sien en le désignant.

« Puis-je?

- Bien sûr. »

L'assassin prit donc place sur le fauteuil en face de celui de sa victime qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à une discussion amicale autour d'un thé. L'homme masqué joint les mains sur ses cuisses avant de commencer à parler.

« Mycroft Holmes... j'avoue être profondément déçu de ce que j'ai pu apprendre durant mes recherches. À ce que j'ai vu, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres que j'ai tués, dans le passé vous étiez un homme juste, peut-être même bon. Vous jugiez avec impartialité les décisions prises par le Gouvernement, vous donniez un point de vue neutre, vous aviez un rôle d'Être omniscient. À l'époque, vous vous êtes fait un nom, une réputation, vous êtes monté haut dans les grades du Gouvernement; les citoyens ainsi que les Haut Magistrats, la Chambre des Lords vous faisaient une confiance totalement aveugle. Ils n'ont pas changé, mais vous, si.

- Il est malheureux de l'admettre... mais chaque homme a son prix. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que L'Individu ne reprenne son discours.

« Vous êtes sûrement celui que j'aurai le plus de mal à tuer, je vous regretterai sans doute au moins un peu. Tout ceux dont j'ai pris la vie avant vous, ces hommes-là n'avaient jamais été des hommes bons ou charitables. Vous, si. Vous l'étiez mais à présent, vous ne rendez plus Justice. Vous vous laissez acheter par le parti qui payera le plus cher votre influence et la confiance que les gens ont placée en vous. Les citoyens de cette ville seront atrocement déçus de découvrir ce que vous avez fait... mais je n'ose imaginer la peine, la déception que sera celle de votre petit frère. Lui souffrira plus que quiconque. Vous étiez un de ses idéaux de Justice en plus d'être un grand-frère qu'il trouvait admirable. »

Assis dans son fauteuil, le visage s'assombrissant de secondes en secondes, Mycroft tentait de garder des yeux fixes sur son bourreau, le cœur profondément blessé par ses dernières paroles.

« Je sais cela. Je le sais... mais j'ai peut-être une chance de me racheter, ou au moins d'expliquer... mais il me faut votre aide, dites-moi que vous m'aiderez.

- Cela dépend. »

Mycroft se redressa avec quelques légères difficultés. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table à ses côtés pour fouiller à l'intérieur.

« En voyant l'œuvre que vous réalisiez, j'étais presque sûr que vous viendriez me voir. J'ai donc mis mes affaires en ordre avant votre visite. »

Mycroft sortit du tiroir une liasse épaisse de feuilles accrochées ensemble pour les tendre, les mains tremblantes, vers son bourreau qui lui faisait face.

« Dedans, il y a tous les rapports des décisions, des jugements, des lois qui ont été passés depuis que je me suis laissé corrompre. Il y a tout dedans, j'y ai même ajouté mes aveux signés ainsi que mon testament et mes dernières volontés... donnez cela à Sherlock de ma part, il a le droit de savoir, il doit savoir. Il en fera ce qu'il voudra. Dites-lui que je suis désolé. »

L'Individu attrapa les feuilles qu'il posa avec précaution en ordre sur ses cuisses pour ne pas les abîmer, plaçant ensuite ses mains jointes dessus.

« Ce sera fait. »

Mycroft s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, regardant toujours le meurtrier qui lui faisait face.

« Vous allez me tuer à présent.

- Non. »

Mycroft lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme masqué qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci garda ses yeux invisibles derrière son masque rivés sur lui.

« Vous êtes déjà mort. Vous vous êtes tué vous-même en buvant votre Scotch, je l'ai empoisonné. C'est pour cela que vous avez des difficultés à bouger, à respirer et que vous tremblez. Vous devez vous sentir fatigué, c'est normal. Vous allez mourir rapidement, cela ne sera pas douloureux, vous aurez l'impression de vous endormir. »

Mycroft sourit un instant à son meurtrier. Effectivement, il commençait à ressentir une grande fatigue le prendre. Néanmoins, il eut encore la force de demander une chose à son bourreau.

« Vous vous êtes présenté à moi comme le Faucheur... il se montre de dos et tous, nous mourons en voyant son visage... le vôtre est masqué... serait-il trop de vous demander de voir votre visage? Ceux qui savent ce qui se cache derrière ce masque sont sûrement là où je vais à présent, en Enfer. Les dernières volontés d'un homme en train de mourir... »

L'Individu resta un moment immobile, assis droit, les mains l'une sur l'autre sur l'amas de feuilles sur ses cuisses avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr. »

L'Individu passa ses mains gantées derrière sa tête pour délacer son masque avant de faire glisser la toile sur son visage pour le découvrir à sa victime. Mycroft, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts ou même respirer, ne put tout de même s'empêcher de sourire à l'homme face à lui.

« C'est... »

Sa phrase resta un suspend quelques instants, le temps qu'il reprenne une dernière fois sa respiration avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

« Magnifique... »

* * *

Voilà Pour ce chapitre qui présente le dernier meurtre... est-ce que je peux esperer survivre XD? Ca fait deux jours que ce chapitre est fini et que je le garde au chaud XD

L'histoire va très bientôt se terminer ;). Merci à tous de votre fidélité, j'espère que vous aimerez la fin que je vous ai reservé, mais il reste encore quelques (peu) de chapitres :). Trois maximum x)


	14. Chapitre 13

Un long silence régnait dans la pièce depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Watson restait interdit face à l'image douloureuse de son ami, des larmes coulant en flots continus le long de ses joues. Il aurait voulut lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais aucune syllabe n'arrivait à traverser la boule dans sa gorge pour franchir ses lèvres. Il se contentait de regarder Holmes, sans oser faire un geste, ni même respirer. Il sentait son cœur se serrer face à cette vision, il savait que quelque chose d'incroyablement grave venait d'arriver pour que le logicien soit dans cet état.

Soudain, il vit les yeux de Holmes dériver des siens pour tomber sur les documents dans ses mains puis à terre. Son regard ne semblait plus pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret. Watson vit les mains de son ami se crisper et se mettre à trembler de plus en plus violemment, puis rapidement, ce fut le tour de ses membres inférieurs alors qu'il lâchait les papiers qu'il tenait. Le médecin savait ce que cela voulait dire, aussi fort Holmes était-il, le choc allait très rapidement lui couper les jambes.

Il se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper alors que ses genoux cédaient sous son poids. Watson passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour agripper sa chemise au niveau de son dos, lui évitant ainsi de tomber violemment sur le sol. Il sentit les mains de Holmes agripper ses vêtements au niveau de son torse en enfouissant son visage humide dans son cou, se laissant aller à hurler sa douleur. Tombés ensemble à genoux au sol, Watson resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps agité de soubresauts du logicien. Ses pleurs violents l'empêchaient de former quelconque mot, chacun de ses essais se soldait en échec, finissant en un hoquet nerveux qui renvoyait ses paroles d'où elles venaient.

Le médecin resserra encore un peu plus sa prise autour du corps de son ami. D'une main, il caressait ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait, même si lui-même ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Lui aussi tremblait, il sentait son cœur, son estomac, toutes ses entrailles se serrer, se nouer, se retourner en se disant qu'il avait certainement contribué au malheur de Holmes. De plus, le brouhaha incessant qui provenait de la rue ne l'aidait ni à se concentrer, ni à se calmer. Cette fois, ils avaient bien atteint la phase de Chaos total que L'Individu souhaitait atteindre. La violence des cris qui provenait des rues de Londres, les bruits de fracas, d'attaques le confirmaient.

Toute la ville était en panique. À présent, il entendait le téléphone de son domicile sonner, il se doutait que l'hôpital commençait à demander aux médecins indépendants de l'aide tant l'émeute générale était violente. Watson releva les yeux vers la porte de la salle de vie où Mrs Hudson se tenait toujours debout, son mouchoir contre sa bouche et son nez. Les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux avaient fini par couler face à l'image du détective si vulnérable. Le médecin lui demanda d'une voix tremblante qu'il voulait calme, de s'occuper de ces appels, de les recenser et de lui en donner la liste lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec Holmes. La logeuse acquiesça en fermant la porte derrière elle alors que le logicien tenta une nouvelle fois de dire ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, le visage toujours caché dans le cou de Watson.

« Mon frère... il a tué mon frère. »

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, une nouvelle vague encore plus violente de tremblements reprit Holmes dont les larmes redoublèrent. Les mains de Watson se crispèrent à ces mots, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter douloureusement l'espace d'une seconde, il avait l'impression qu'on lui assenait un coup de marteau sur la tête. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que L'Individu s'en prendrait aux proches de son ami, à sa famille. Il n'arrivait pas à croire non plus qu'il avait été complice de cela. Il tenta de réconforter Holmes en resserrant sa prise sur lui, en lui prodiguant quelques douces caresses pour tenter d'apaiser sa tristesse, essuyant ses larmes. Lorsque le logicien commença à se ressaisir, Watson l'aida à se lever pour le conduire dans sa chambre. Holmes refusa de le lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde alors qu'il l'emmenait dans ses appartements.

Forcé de constater que son ami n'allait sûrement pas le laisser partir, le médecin s'allongea à moitié dans le lit, restant adossé au sommier. Il l'attira vers lui pour encore tenter de le consoler. À présent à l'abri des regards, il put se permettre de relever le visage de Holmes pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser doux qui contribua à calmer ses pleurs et ses tremblements. Il garda les bras serrés autour de son corps un long moment en lui offrant plusieurs nouveaux baisers. Il sentait plusieurs grands troubles continuer d'envahir son esprit en plus de ceux qui lui rappelaient qu'il avait été complice de l'état de Holmes et du chaos dans la ville qu'il entendait toujours.

Jamais il n'avait vu le logicien ainsi. À force de le voir si fort, si sûr de lui, si au-dessus de tout, il en avait presque fini par oublier que lui aussi était humain. Un humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses qui, comme les autres, pouvait un jour se retrouver profondément blessé, complètement détruit, comme à ce moment-là. Lorsque ses soubresauts se calmèrent, Watson put entendre son ami prononcer quelques paroles.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... je n'arrive pas à croire que Mycroft ait pu faire cela... c'est impossible... »

Le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces mots. Holmes avait sûrement dû lire la lettre que L'Individu avait fait publier, il se doutait que les documents qu'il tenait en mains quand il était entré dans la pièce devaient avoir un rapport avec les agissements de son frère. Watson essuya les dernières larmes des joues de son ami avant d'attraper son menton pour lui offrir un nouveau baiser, le reprenant dans ses bras par la suite. Il savait que ce jour-là, il serait impossible pour Holmes d'enquêter et même s'il le désirait, il ne le laisserait pas faire, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui, lui aussi avait ses limites.

Une fois le détective rasséréné, Watson se leva pour aller lui chercher un calmant. Après un tel choc, il avait besoin de repos. Holmes avala sans discuter ni même réfléchir, il était réellement en piteux état. Le médecin se dit qu'en plus d'être choqué par cette nouvelle, il devait être complètement détruit d'apprendre les choses que son frère avait pu faire sans qu'il ne voit quoi que ce soit. Il insista longtemps pour que Holmes reste alité jusqu'à son retour. À force d'arguments et de suppliques, il finit par faire céder le logicien mal en point. Avant de quitter la pièce pour aller porter secours à l'hôpital en panique, il serra une dernière fois le détective dans ses bras en posant plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres, lui promettant de rentrer aussi vite qu'il pourrait.

Il sortit de la pièce pour prendre la liste de ses appels chez Mrs Hudson qui semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de se remettre à pleurer. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, elle l'arrêta en lui disant que Lestrade était passé pour présenter ses condoléances et apporter le papillon trouvé sur le cadavre du frère de Holmes.

Lorsqu'elle lui tendit le bocal contenant le papillon, Watson sentit son cœur se crisper. Il reconnaissait ce papillon qui portait sur ses ailes un damier noir et blanc, il avait vu L'Individu l'attraper devant ses yeux. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le bocal, il prit quelques minutes pour chercher dans l'encyclopédie avant de partir se noyer dans le chaos présent dans les artères de la ville. Il découvrit ainsi que le nom que portait ce papillon était Demi-deuil.

oOo

Le crépuscule s'abattait à présent sur Londres. L'approche de la nuit semblait attiser encore d'avantage la violence des émeutes dans les rues au lieu de la calmer. Dans son bureau de Scotland Yard, Lestrade tournait en rond, il faisait les cent pas. Parfois il s'arrêtait pour observer le chaos dans la ville qu'il était censé protéger. Lui aussi risquait beaucoup dans cette histoire, il avait fait des choix qu'il pensait impensables ne serait-ce que quelque jours avant que tout cela ne commence, qu'il se rende compte de la trahison que les Grand de son pays envers leurs citoyens dévoués. Des choix dont il se demandait toujours s'ils étaient les bons.

Encore une fois, il s'arrêta devant sa fenêtre pour regarder au travers les émeutes sanguinolentes dans les rues. Les hommes et les femmes battant le pavé avaient des airs de bêtes sauvages assoiffées de sang. Peu de ses hommes osaient sortir dans la ville, terrorisés de se faire estropier. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour recommencer à faire les cents pas, il sursauta puis se retourna en voyant le reflet d'un masque sans visage, aux larges orbites vides et profondes.

« Bonsoir Lestrade. »

Le policier sentit son cœur s'accélérer considérablement face à l'homme qu'il pourchassait depuis à présent plusieurs semaines.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal. D'ailleurs, cela serait stupide de ma part... vu que vous êtes de mon côté. »

Lestrade baissa les yeux de honte un instant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à sa tâche, d'avoir trahi son pays, mais lui aussi était un homme et un homme qui était révolté de voir que ses concitoyens et même lui avaient été manipulés par des dirigeants complices dans leur corruption.

« Vous êtes un homme à l'âme honnête. Ce que vous faites, vous le faites pour le bien de vos citoyens, il est rare de trouver des hommes comme vous de nos jours. D'habitude, dès qu'un homme à un minimum de pouvoir, celui-ci lui monte à la tête et il se pense permis de faire ce que bon lui semble. Pas vous. Vous, vous agissez en vous demandant ce qui est mieux pour les citoyens et non ce qui est mieux pour la minorité qui s'octroie le droit de les priver de leurs libertés et de leur mentir impunément. Vous aussi avez réagi à mon appel. »

Le chef de Scotland Yard releva les yeux vers L'Individu. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son aura était encore plus imposante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée. Comme si tous ceux qui passaient près de lui pouvaient ressentir sa puissance et sa foi en l'idéal qu'il s'était fixé.

« Je sais que vous ne sortirez pas votre arme face à moi, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas venu armé.

- Que me voulez-vous?

- Vous demander de rappeler les quelques-uns de vos pauvres hommes qui se sont risqués à aller dans la rue. Que vous osiez enfin leur dire à tous ce en quoi vous croyez. Vous êtes influent Lestrade, ils vous font confiance, ils savent que vous êtes juste, ils vous suivront tous, j'en suis sûr... joignez-vous à moi, aidez ces gens à retrouver leur liberté et à la reprendre en main, vous aussi vous le désirez, je le sais, je le sens... »

L'Individu se tut un instant avant de rire quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur l'homme en face de lui.

« C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas révélé à quiconque mon identité. »

Lestrade sentit son cœur se serrer violemment à ces mots. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour balbutier quelques mots.

« Comment vous...

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Vous êtes un homme intelligent et de plus, je vous ai plus d'une fois donné des indices. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de retirer ce masque en face de vous car vous savez qui je suis. Je me trompe? »

Le policier eut un léger rire suivi d'un rictus nerveux.

« Effectivement... je sais qui vous êtes.

- Et vous savez aussi que j'ai obligé un innocent à être involontairement mon complice. Je vous remercie de ne pas lui avoir communiqué mon identité ni de l'avoir arrêté à ma place.

- Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui met un homme derrière les barreaux parce que le monde a besoin d'un coupable.

- Je le sais, je sais que vous n'êtes pas un homme qui condamne les innocents, c'est pour ça que vous avez été autant touché par mon œuvre. »

L'Individu se tut un instant avant de se retourner pour inspecter la pièce. Les murs étaient recouvert d'articles traitant des affaires que Lestrade et ses hommes avaient résolues.

« Je vais mourir ce soir Lestrade. »

Le chef de la police de Scotland Yard sursauta à ses mots mais n'osa poser aucune question.

« Je vais mourir. Je dois mourir. Le masque tombera et je retournerai dans l'ombre, je redeviendrai un homme comme les autres sans que jamais quiconque à par vous et une autre personne ne sache qui se cache derrière ce masque. Ce soir, les citoyens vont se soulever et reprendre leur vie, leur liberté, leur pays en mains. Il est temps pour moi de quitter la scène. »

L'Individu s'approcha du mur vers un article où se trouvait une photo de Lestrade ainsi que Holmes et Watson, une des nombreuses affaires où le détective avait lui aussi enquêté.

« Mais il me reste encore quelque chose à faire... il me reste encore une victime... »

En prononçant ces mots, l'assassin posa sa main sur la photo de l'article pour la serrer en froissant le papier.

oOo

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Watson tentait de se faufiler tant bien que mal dans les rues bondées pour rentrer chez lui. Plus d'une dizaine de fois, il dut éviter un objet ou un coup perdu. Il parcourut la distance entre l'hôpital et son domicile en cinq fois plus de temps qu'habituellement. Enfin rentré chez lui, il s'adossa à la porte d'entrée à présent fermée, à bout de souffle. Il prit quelques instants pour tenter de retrouver son calme. La journée avait été plus que stressante, il avait été débordé. Lui qui détestait travailler en hôpital, il comprenait pourquoi, surtout en temps de crise. Il n'avait pas le temps de finir avec un patient qu'il devait s'occuper d'un autre. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'un nouvel arrivant arrive survienne.

Exténué, il poussa un soupir, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se rendit soudain compte que le hall, pourtant parfaitement ordonné habituellement, ne l'était plus. La table basse en face des escaliers avait deux pieds cassés et ce qui y était posé était à présent à terre, éparpillé.

Soudain, il entendit un gémissement venant d'en haut des marches. Il s'y rua pour découvrir sa logeuse à terre, en face de la porte grande ouverte de la chambre de Holmes. Le médecin se précipita vers la femme, lançant un regard horrifié dans la pièce. Les draps étaient totalement en désordre sur le lit. Le coussin et le tissus blanc étaient couverts de sang. Il y avait aussi une flaque par terre ainsi qu'une longue trace de sang qui démontrait sans aucun doute possible que quelque chose avait été traîné au sol. Encore plus grave, Holmes avait disparu. Watson rapporta son attention sur la logeuse qu'il aida à se redresser légèrement.

« Que s'est-il passé?! Où est Holmes?! Dites-moi tout ce dont vous vous rappelez!

- Je suis venue voir Holmes... je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles... j'ai entrouvert la porte de sa chambre, il était allongé sur son lit, il avait un coussin sur sa tête, j'ai pensé qu'il s'était endormi ainsi... j'allais entrer mais j'ai senti une poigne dotée d'un mouchoir imbibé d'un liquide anesthésiant se poser contre mon nez et ma bouche. J'ai tenté de retenir ma respiration mais j'ai tout de même été assommée... je suis tombée à terre, incapable de bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Cet homme a bondi dans la chambre, je l'ai reconnu, j'ai reconnu son masque, c'était L'Individu! »

La logeuse s'arrêta quelques instants, tremblante, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Il s'est littéralement jeté sur le lit sans que Holmes n'ait le temps de réagir pour l'assommer... je n'ai pas pu voir son visage mais je pouvais me douter que L'Individu l'avait bâillonné de sa main et qu'il l'a redressé ainsi parce que j'ai vu la partie supérieure de son corps se soulever... cet homme lui a dit qu'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, qu'il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait osé faire... »

Mrs Hudson s'arrêta encore un instant, les souvenirs semblaient être éprouvants.

« Il le tenait toujours d'une main et de l'autre, il lui a asséné un coup au visage mais je n'ai rien pu voir, il était caché... puis un autre... au fil des secondes, ses coups devenaient de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus rapides... Holmes était assommé, il n'a eu la force que de poser sa main à plat sur le visage de cet homme pour tenter de le repousser sans succès mais il a continué à frapper... soudain il a arrêté, Holmes était totalement inerte, il a sorti un sac noir de son manteau et lui a enfermé la tête à l'intérieur. Il l'a poussé du lit, Holmes est tombé face contre terre, j'ai cru qu'il était mort... cet homme a continué à s'acharner, il lui a donné un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le retourner, c'est ainsi que j'ai vu qu'il était en vie puisqu'il a gémi... ensuite, L'Individu a attrapé une de ses mains pour le faire glisser sur le sol jusqu'aux escaliers... il lui a asséné un nouveau coup dans les côtes et Holmes a dévalé les marches, j'ai entendu un violent bruit de fracas, je pense qu'il a dû heurter quelque chose. Ensuite, plus rien, j'ai entendu quelques bruits, puis la porte a claqué et j'ai perdu conscience... je n'ai rien pu faire... »

Watson sentit sensation atroce lui enserrer la poitrine à ces mots. Il sentait ses jambes trembler et tout son intérieur se retourner douloureusement. Il perçut son cœur s'accélérer brusquement. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. L'Individu allait tuer Holmes si ce n'était pas déjà fait, il devait agir vite. Le médecin se leva et dévala les escaliers à toute allure pour sortir de chez lui à nouveau et se perdre dans le chaos de la ville. Il se précipita vers L'Angle Mort des Dieux, espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas de destination et qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

* * *

Voilà pour se chapitre, on se rapproche à grands pas de la fin \o/... j'ai comme l'impression que je vais encore recevoir des menaces de mort dans une souffrance atroce x)...

Allez, je vous laisse *pars en courrant*


	15. Chapitre 14

Les rues de Londres étaient bondées, les hordes de citoyens qui remplissaient ses artères avaient des allures de meutes de loups affamés. Tous marchaient vers les refuges de ceux qui les avaient trahis et vers les symboles de leurs puissance, pour leur faire payer et les détruire. Domicile, tribunaux, Old Bailey, Parlement, tous ces endroits reçurent la visite de ceux qui venaient récupérer leur dû, ce qui leur appartenait de droit.

À contre courant, Watson, lui, tentait de ne pas se faire entraîner par la foule alors qu'il luttait pour arriver à l'Angle mort des Dieux. Durant sa course, il entendit, comme tous les autres citoyens malgré leur furie, les mots d'un enregistrement radio que L'Individu avait programmé pour qu'il passe à cette heure, à l'apogée du chaos de la ville. Dans chaque rue, les domiciles où avaient été laisser allumées les radios véhiculèrent la voix douce et grave au ton théâtrale et charismatique qui faisait de L'Individu ce qu'il était.

« Je me joins à vous ce soir, à ce qui restera dans l'histoire comme la plus grande démonstration de Liberté dans l'histoire de notre Nation.

Depuis des centaines d'années, de grands Révolutionnaires, dans l'ombre desquels nous marchons symboliquement aujourd'hui, ont essayé en vain de faire changer définitivement les choses pour cette Nation. Ces hommes étaient trop peu soutenus et leur dessein ne se fit réellement connaître qu'à leur capture ou leur mort. Ils ont apporté un espoir de Liberté qui est aussi vite tombé dans les flammes de l'Injustice.

Bien des années plus tard, les citoyens de ce pays ne sont toujours pas libres. Bien des années plus tard, le système est toujours régi par les chaines du mensonge et de la discrimination sociale. Bien des années plus tard, des milliers de citoyens de cette Nation vivent sur l'Île solitaire de la pauvreté au milieu du vaste océan de la prospérité matérielle. Ainsi maintenant, nous en sommes arrivés à une aussi honteuse que dramatique condition.

Lorsque les architectes de notre République ont écrit les mots magnifiques de la Constitution, ils signèrent une promesse à chaque citoyen de leur pays, une promesse que tous seraient égaux. Que tous seraient garantis des droits inviolables que sont la Vie et la Liberté. Il n'y a pas de doute que l'Angleterre a failli à ses promesses. Elle a favorisée la Justice, la sécurité et la Liberté de la richesse, de la Noblesse, de l'Aristocratie, plutôt que celle des simples citoyens. Elle a favorisée les plus forts aux faibles.

Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, se présente l'Aube d'espoir, à la fin de cette longue nuit de détresse et de captivité.

Il est temps à présent de rendre réelles les promesses de la Démocratie. Il est temps à présent de sortir de la vallée désolée de l'insécurité pour marcher sur le chemin ensoleillé de la Justice. Il est temps à présent de soulever la Nation des sables mouvants de l'Injustice sociale jusqu'à la pierre solide de la Fraternité. Il est temps à présent de rendre Justice.

Il a été fatal pour les immondices dits puissants de cette Nation de ne pas voir la réalité et l'urgence de la situation. Ils ont oublié que tous ceux qu'ils pensent contrôler ne sont pas que des pions idiots, mais que tous ont un esprit et un cœur qui rêvent de Justice et de Liberté!

Ce soir, tous marchent ensemble et se rebellent, aucun ne fuira ni ne retournera en arrière. Pour que des cendres du chaos de ce régime totalitaire renaissent, tel un Phénix, l'égalité et l'Anarchie!

À ceux qui demanderont "Quand serez vous satisfaits?", nous leur répondrons que nous ne serons jamais satisfaits tant que les citoyens seront victimes des imprononçables horreurs de la torture prodiguées aux innocents au nom du seul bien-être des plus favorisés et des plus puissants. Nous ne serons jamais satisfaits tant que nous ne pourrons pas nous reposer sur des dirigeants empathiques et justes. Nous ne serons jamais satisfaits tant que la richesse et le statut favoriseront des hommes qui se pensent permis de priver les innocents de leur sécurité, de leur vie, de leur Liberté. Non, non, nous ne serons jamais satisfaits avant que la Justice ne coule et ne soit aussi pure qu'une rivière calme.

Je ne suis pas dans l'ignorance que certains d'entre vous se sont réunis malgré leurs dilemmes et leurs tribulations. Certains d'entre vous sortent tout juste de leur cellule de prison alors qu'ils étaient innocents. Certains d'entre vous ont traversé l'orage de la persécution, frappés de plein fouet par les vents de la brutalité. Que vous êtes les vétérans de souffrances innommables et injustifiées. Continuez votre marche, tous, votre espoir, embrassez la Foi qu'une souffrance qui demeure impayée bientôt le sera! Vous retournerez tous chez vous en ayant la certitude que cette situation va changer, a changé!

Je vous le dis ce soir, que même si aujourd'hui et demain seront sûrement pénibles, j'ai enfin trouvé la Foi. Une Foi que j'ai trouvée en vous regardant. Quand je vois chacun d'entre vous se soulever et dire "Nous tenons cette vérité et nos droit comme des évidences: Chaque homme a été créé égal!"

J'ai Foi qu'un jour les fils et les filles, des plus démunis aux plus favorisés, des simples citoyens aux Lords, s'entraideront et s'assiéront ensemble à la table de la Fraternité! Que cette Nation brûlant du feu de l'Injustice se transformera en un oasis, en un havre de paix, de Liberté et de Justice!

J'ai Foi que nous vivrons dans une Nation où nos fils et nos filles ne seront pas jugés pour leur classe sociale et leur richesse mais pour la force de leur caractère!

J'ai foi qu'un jour chaque vallée sera exaltée, que chaque colline, chaque montagne s'abaisseront, que les surfaces cabossées deviendront planes, que les chemins les plus tortueux seront lisses et paisibles!

J'ai foi de faire tomber cette Montagne du Désespoir en retirant, enfouie à sa base, la Pierre de l'Espoir! Avec cet Espoir, nous pourrons transformer la cacophonie, la discorde de notre Nation en magnifique symphonie de Liberté et de Justice! Avec cet Espoir, nous serons capables de travailler ensemble, de prier ensemble, de se battre ensemble, d'aller en prison ensemble, de se lever pour la Liberté, en sachant que nous serons Libres!

Je vous quitte à présent à tout jamais, je retire mon masque pour vous rejoindre et me mêler à vous. Mon œuvre est finie, enfin les enfants de cette Nation, ses Fidèles ont compris leur situation et reprennent leurs droits en mains. Aujourd'hui n'est pas une fin mais un début! Et aujourd'hui, enfin, tous, hommes, femmes, Juifs, Protestants, Catholiques, Anglicans, Gentilés, tous peuvent joindre leurs mains et s'époumoner haut et fort "Enfin, nous sommes Libres!"... »

Au fur et à mesure des mots de L'Individu, le chaos s'intensifia encore. Dans les rues, le bruit des cris, des acclamations résonnaient de plus en plus fort. La foule de gens dans les rues semblait s'intensifier au fil des minutes puis des secondes. Étrangement, plus le nombre augmentait, plus les émeutes s'organisaient, brandissant le poing en reprenant les mots du Révolutionnaire ou l'hymne de leur Nation au rythme d'une marche symétrique.

Watson n'y prêtait toujours pas attention, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, court encore plus vite. Son cœur battait la chamade d'épuisement et de crainte. Son estomac se serrait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait asséné un coup de poing dans le ventre, ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir mais il lui était impossible de s'arrêter de courir, surtout à ce moment là.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et battre douloureusement alors qu'il arrivait devant l'Angle Mort des Dieux, à bout de souffle. Watson vit que la porte était grande ouverte, des papillons s'échappaient de l'immeuble. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches à vive allure, il entendit hurler la voix de Holmes.

« WATSON! »

Le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la voix du logicien. Il redescendit les marches aussi vite qu'il les avait montées. Il s'engouffra dans le sous sol, d'oùil vit plusieurs papillons continuer de s'en échapper pour quitter l'immeuble, la porte de leur pièce était elle aussi grande ouverte. Le cœur près de rompre, Watson courut vers la pièce en question.

À bout de souffle, le médecin entra dans le sanctuaire aux papillons. Ses yeux se posèrent sur L'Individu qui était debout en son centre, dès qu'il fut entré, celui-ci avait planté son regard dans le sien. Il tenait Holmes contre lui, celui-ci portant toujours le sac noir destiné aux condamnés sur la tête. L'assassin le tenait contre lui d'une main posée sur sa gorge. Le médecin sentit un grand soulagement adoucir sa crainte. Au moment où il entrouvrit les lèvres pour supplier l'assassin de ne pas faire de mal à Holmes, il entendit des bruit de gouttes qui tombaient.

Watson baissa les yeux vers la main que L'Individu gardait le long de son corps, il tenait un poignard d'où coulait du sang au goutte à goutte. Le cœur serré d'effroi, il releva les yeux vers son autre main, plaquée contre la gorge de Holmes. Il remarqua soudain des filets réguliers de sang couler entre ses doigts, tâchant la chemise de Holmes. L'Individu écarta les doigts, permettant au flot de s'intensifier et tomber au sol. Il finit par lâcher sa prise pour laisser le corps de Holmes tomber lourdement à terre, dévoilant aux yeux horrifiés de Watson sa gorge fraichement ouverte.

La respiration bloquée par le choc, il fallut quelques secondes au médecin pour réagir et se précipiter vers son ami. Il prit le logicien dans ses bras, il sortit rapidement de sa poche le mouchoir qu'il avait toujours sur lui, le plaquant ensuite sur la gorge de Holmes pour tenter de stopper le flot de sang de sa blessure. Son cœur battait incroyablement vite et fort, chaque battement lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le torse. La peur, la détresse aussi enserraient tout son être. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, à part Holmes mourant.

De son autre main tremblante, il attrapa le masque noir de condamné sur la tête de son ami pour tenter de le retirer. À peine sa main eut-elle commencé à serrer le tissus noir, détrempé de sang, qu'il entendit le bruit métallique d'un fusil qu'on armait, suivi une seconde plus tard du contact d'un froid glacial du métal contre sa nuque.

« Si vous retirez ce sac de sa tête, je serai dans l'obligation de faire sauter la vôtre. »

Watson sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Les tremblements de son corps redoublèrent tout comme ses larmes. Il lâcha le tissus noir alors que son autre main appuyait un peu plus sur la gorge de son ami agonisant. L'assassin retira le canon de sa nuque, reculant de quelques pas pour observer la scène en lançant quelques mots.

« Il est encore en vie. Profitez du temps qu'il lui reste pour dire ce que vous pensez et ressentez pour Sherlock Holmes. C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Watson sentit une colère noire se mêler à sa détresse, il tourna la tête pour voir L'Individu et hurler sur lui d'une voix étouffée par les larmes. Au-delà de sa douleur, la rage lui donnait la force de se rebeller contre cet homme qui se permettait de lui dicter sa conduite alors qu'il lui avait tout pris.

« Pourquoi... comment avez-vous pu faire cela?! Vous disiez qu'auparavant vous l'aimiez, vous étiez encore ému en parlant de lui! Il n'allait pas vous dénoncer, il n'allait pas tenter de vous tuer, je le sais! Il avait trouvé quelque chose d'autre, de plus important que la vengeance! »

Dans un coin de la pièce, L'Individu garda les yeux plantés dans ceux du médecin, à genoux devant lui. Il resta silencieux quelques instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix neutre.

« Vous n'avez rien a dire? Vous pourrez hurler vos plaintes pleines d'une telle tristesse qu'elles crèveront certainement le cœur des Anges dans son Paradis, une fois qu'il sera mort. Il y a encore une once de vie dans ce corps, pour peu de temps et tout ce que vous tenez à faire, c'est me dire à quel point vous m'en voulez pour ce que j'ai fait? »

Watson ne répondit pas, il dériva le regard pour porter de nouveau son attention sur le corps de son ami. Il continuait d'appuyer sur sa gorge d'une main, de l'autre, il attrapa celle de Holmes que celui-ci serra automatiquement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... j'aurais dû vous en parler, vous parler de tout ça, je n'aurais jamais dû vous cacher que j'étais quelque part complice... j'aurais pu vous convaincre de vous taire, de partir... je n'arrive pas a croire que j'ai perdu tant de temps uniquement par fierté et pour les conventions d'une société qui, au final, ne s'est révélée n'être qu'une mascarade... que les pires pervertissaient, que les pires monstres régissaient tout en imposant une norme, en faisant croire aux honnêtes gens qu'ils étaient des immondices s'ils ne se comportaient pas de manière à la suivre à la lettre... j'ai perdu... tellement de choses... en perdant tout ce temps, voilà que je vous perds... si seulement j'avais pu avoir le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, si seulement je n'avais pas honte de dire "je vous aime"... tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé... jamais... »

Dans sa faiblesse, le logicien resserra sa main autour de la sienne des maigres forces qu'il lui restait. Watson passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui et le serrer de toutes ses forces. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, serrant toujours un peu plus ses doigts, entremêlés à ceux de Holmes.

« Ne me quittez pas... »

Watson sentit les doigts de son ami se serrer de toutes leurs forces sur sa main, avant, quelques secondes plus tard, de faiblir, puis se relâcher totalement. Le médecin savait ce que cela voulait dire. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent alors qu'il était soudain pris de sanglots incontrôlables. Sa main lâcha celle de Holmes pour qu'il puisse serrer dans ses bras son corps sans vie.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, l'homme masqué s'était rapproché de lui. Il était à présent de nouveau à côté d'eux. Serrant toujours le corps du détective dans ses bras avec la force qu'il lui restait, celle du désespoir, Watson releva son visage humide de larmes et de sang vers L'Individu pour le fixer d'un regard noir de haine qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« Pourquoi... ?

- Parce que je vous aime. Parce que je voulais vous libérer. »

Le médecin ressentit un haut le cœur à ces mots, sa voix si douce et prévenante habituellement se transforma en hurlements colériques, crachant chaque mot comme du venin alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient encore un peu plus.

« Parce que quoi?! Parce que vous m'aimez?! Parce que vous vouliez me libérer?! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'avez fait?!

- C'est le prix à payer. »

Watson posa le corps de son ami à terre pour s'en prendre avec plus de violence à l'homme. Il tenta de le frapper mais L'Individu attrapa son bras pour le bloquer.

« Vous dites que vous m'aimez, mais comment est-ce que cela pourrait être possible?! Vous m'avez fait du chantage! Vous vouliez me libérer, vous dites?! Vous m'avez emprisonné en faisant cela, en m'obligeant à mentir à la police, à tout le monde, à mon ami, mon compagnon!

- Vous étiez déjà en prison. Vous l'avez été toute votre vie.

- Taisez-vous! je ne veux plus vous entendre, je n'étais pas en prison, j'étais heureux! »

L'Individu resserra un peu plus son emprise qui devint douloureuse sur le bras de Watson en lui répondant toujours de la même voix calme et neutre.

« Le bonheur est une prison. C'est la pire de toutes les prisons.

- Vous êtes complètement fou! Avant que vous n'apparaissiez, tout allait bien! Je vivais avec Holmes, j'étais heureux et je l'aimais! Si c'était une prison, je n'en avais rien à faire! »

Les larmes du médecin redoublèrent alors qu'il n'arrivait déjà plus à parler ni à se rebeller. L'assassin le lâcha pour se reculer d'un pas et lui répondre.

« Ah? Celui que vous aimiez vivait dans la prison dans laquelle nous sommes tous nés. Il a vécu toute sa vie en marge de la société. Il savait ce que sont l'affection et la tendresse mais seulement brièvement. Uniquement parce qu'il a tenté de fuir la prison que la société a construite autour de lui, on l'a haï. Alors, est-ce que vous, vous pensez que le bonheur vaut plus que la liberté? »

Watson était toujours incapable de répondre mais l'homme continua de parler.

« Mort noyé dans son propre sang... c'est ainsi que tous voulaient le voir. Beaucoup d'hommes aux pensées révolutionnaires ont connu une fin misérable. Quelque part, au bout d'un temps, il avait fini par devenir à peu près ce que le monde voulait qu'il soit, il est retourné en prison. Beaucoup de gens s'y résolvent, car ils deviennent fous, leur esprit se déforme devant la petitesse de leur cellule, assommé par le poids de leur chaînes, l'injustice de leur sentence... je ne vous ai pas mis en prison John, je n'ai fait que vous montrer les barreaux de celle dans laquelle vous étiez déjà. »

Le médecin sentait la douleur dans son torse lui couper littéralement la respiration, mais sa rage reprit le dessus pour qu'il puisse se remettre à hurler sur l'homme en face de lui.

« C'est faux! C'est la vie, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler et des choses avec lesquelles nous devons vivre, même si elles ne nous plaisent pas! Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit, parce que ce n'est pas assez bien pour vous, de changer la vie de quelqu'un d'une manière qui vous convient mieux?! »

L'Individu soupira un instant. Son calme rendait la colère de Watson encore plus vive.

« Vous êtes né emprisonné, vous avez été emprisonné si longtemps que vous n'arrivez pas à croire qu'il y a un monde à l'extérieur.

- Arrêtez avec ça! Vous me rendez fou, je vous hais!

- Oui, c'est cela, la haine, moi aussi, moi aussi je croyais que c'était cela. Cette impression peut elle aussi former une prison, je le sais. Tout était haine en moi, j'en ai été prisonnier tellement longtemps. La haine contrôlait tout de moi, elle me disait comment vivre, comment respirer, comment boire, comment manger, j'étais sûr de la garder en moi jusqu'à ma mort... mais je me suis rendu compte que cette haine était une rage, une envie de liberté, l'envie de quelque chose de mieux, l'envie de libérer ceux qui ont été emprisonnés si longtemps. »

L'Individu se tut. Il prit une inspiration avant de s'approcher légèrement de Watson.

« Comme la flamme qui met le feu aux poudres, je n'était destiné à n'exister qu'un court instant. Je dois mourir à présent. J'ai accompli ce que j'avais à accomplir. La ville se réveille, elle se rebelle pour sa liberté et la Justice. Mon masque doit tomber. Je vais redevenir un homme comme les autres. John, je tiens profondément à ce que ce soit vous qui tuiez L'Individu ce soir. Approchez, venez retirer mon masque. Vous ferez de celui-ci et de moi ce que bon vous semble. Si vous tenez à ôter la vie à l'homme derrière ce masque, je serais en tord de vous arrêter. »

L'Individu dénoua l'arrière de son masque, se figeant ensuite. Watson s'approcha de l'homme. Le cœur battant de douleur, de haine et d'appréhension, il s'approcha de lui pour attraper son masque. Il avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Vous devez aussi le savoir... je ne suis pas fou. Je ne suis pas schizophrène. Je ne suis pas obsédé par une quelconque Religion, ni par les papillons. Je n'ai pas de visions. Je suis simplement juste un bon acteur, un manipulateur, un imposteur de génie. »

Watson avait l'impression d'avoir des crampes dans les mains tant elles étaient crispées. Son torse le faisait souffrir, il n'arrivait pas à tirer sur la toile du masque. Il prit une longue inspiration douloureuse, avant de tirer pour arracher le masque du visage de l'homme en face de lui.

Watson laissa tomber le masque à terre. Il sentit son cœur se stopper douloureusement. Ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus molles, il lui semblait qu'elles allaient le lâcher rapidement. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur le visage à présent dévoilé de l'homme en face de lui. Un homme qu'il croyait mort, un homme qui avait pendant près de dix ans partagé sa vie. Debout devant lui, Sherlock Holmes le regardait dans les yeux sans faillir.

« Vous... c'était... vous... depuis le début...

- J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait un autre moyen.

- Mon Dieu...

- Peut-être que vous ne me pardonnerez jamais, mais vous ne pouvez imaginer le mal que j'ai eu à faire ce que j'ai fait. Tous les jours, j'ai porté un regard sur moi identique à celui que vous me lanciez i peine quelques secondes. Tous les jours, je voulais que ça s'arrête... mais vous ne vous êtes jamais décidé à vous enfuir ou à parler et il me fallait continuer mon œuvre. Vous auriez pu tout arrêter ou tout raconter à la police mais vous n'avez rien fait.

- Comment vous avez pu... me faire ça a moi... mon Dieu, depuis le début... dans la ruelle, vous saviez que c'était moi que vous essayiez de tuer... vous m'avez manipulé... vous m'avez menti...

- On dit que les artistes révèlent des vérités lorsqu'ils mentent. Oui, tout n'était que mensonges, mais c'est grâce à cela que vous vous êtes rendu compte de votre situation, de vos envies de changements, de vos sentiments, que la peur d'exposer ses principes et toutes les autres pouvaient être dépassées.

- Non...

- Ce qui était vrai il y a quelques minutes, l'est encore maintenant. Je me suis contenté de faire ressortir ce qui était enfoui en vous. »

Il sembla à Watson que tout son monde tournait, se brisant et se rebâtissant de manière différente, anarchique. Il était perdu. Il ne sentit même pas les mains gantées de Holmes attraper ses bras alors qu'il était en train de tomber. Il était totalement égaré et exténué. Toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables se bousculaient en lui. La peur, la tristesse, la joie, le soulagement, l'incompréhension, la trahison, la colère.

« Avant de vous connaître, je m'étais résolu à vivre et à mourir sans pouvoir rien faire dans ce monde, mais vous, vous m'avez donné espoir, vous m'avez donné la Foi. Plus jeune, je me croyais fou d'avoir ces pensées révolutionnaires, il y avait deux parties en moi qui rivalisaient, l'une me disait de me battre, l'autre de me taire et ne rien faire. Vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en me rendant compte de quoi je pouvais être capable pour la liberté, le dégoût, la haine que j'avais envers cette partie de moi qui ne demandait juste qu'à exister... il est vrai que la tentation d'exister n'est qu'une protestation contre la lucidité. »

Le logicien posa sa main gantée tâchée de sang sur la joue du médecin, toujours totalement perdu.

« De même que tout est mortel dans la nature, de même toute nature atteinte d'amour est mortellement atteinte de folie. J'ai fini par faire taire cette partie de moi qui disait que si nous vivons, nous vivons pour marcher sur la tête des puissants... car les puissants ne travaillent qu'à marcher sur nos vies. Puis je vous ai rencontré et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je me sentais de plus en plus capable de faire ce que je savais devoir faire à présent. J'avais une raison de me battre, quelqu'un pour qui agir... mais vous ne le voyiez pas, vous n'auriez pas compris, vous auriez fui immédiatement si je vous en avait parlé directement, je n'avais pas le choix... parce que je sais qu'un esprit sensible ne convient pas à qui porte une épée. Mais je devais vous faire réagir, vous faire prendre conscience de votre envie de liberté, de vos principes et aussi de votre amour. Je savais que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour ce monde. Le crime est commun, la logique est rare... combiner ces deux choses que je maîtrise dans une cause noble était ce que j'avais à faire. Et maintenant, voyez comme cette petite chandelle répand au loin sa lumière! Ainsi rayonne une bonne action dans un monde malveillant. »

La main du logicien sur la joue de Watson la caressa un instant avant de la quitter.

« Qui veut élever en un instant une flamme puissante commence par l'allumer avec de faibles brins de paille... J'aurais tellement voulu que cela se passe autrement... je ne veux pas que vous me haïssiez mais je devais vous faire réagir. Je tiens ce monde pour ce qu'il est: un théâtre où chacun doit jouer son rôle. Le personnage que nous sommes, c'est un jardin, et notre volonté le cultive. Le monde entier est un théâtre et tous, hommes et femmes, n'en sommes que les acteurs. Et notre vie durant, nous jouons plusieurs rôles. J'ai choisi de jouer celui-ci. »

Watson porta ses mains à son visage, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il entendait, il ferma les yeux pour continuer de verser ses larmes. Il ignorait pourquoi il pleurait à présent, sûrement qu'il était à bout et n'en pouvait plus.

« J'ai découvert que la cave de notre demeure est en contact avec des sous-terrains qui communiquent avec cet immeuble abandonné. J'ai inventé un nom civil à cette partie de moi lorsque nous avons parlé ensemble la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés et que j'étais masqué. En pensant à vous et aussi à une fausse piste que j'avais lancée sur la Religion. Après tout, le Gouvernement est régi un peu ainsi... le mal n'est qu'une question de points de vues, certaines choses qui paraissent diaboliques peuvent être aussi interprétées comme des signes ou des messages. Dans la Genèse, c'est le serpent qui donne une pomme à Ève. Les gens le voient comme un mauvais présage. Mais en un sens, il est également un messager de Dieu. »

Holmes grimaça un instant en poussant un léger gémissement douloureux.

« J'ai eu du mal à vous cacher la blessure qu'un officier m'a fait, mais vous m'y avez aidé malgré vous en me donnant cet anticoagulant qui aidait mon sang à se régénérer plus rapidement. Le lendemain, j'étais donc presque en pleine forme mais il faut du temps pour qu'une blessure ainsi se guérisse. »

Le détective ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise d'une main pour montrer l'impact de balle à la cicatrice toujours fragile.

« Nous avons la même blessure de Guerre à l'épaule à présent. J'allais rendre justice ce soir-là, un de vos confrères d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas pu finir ce que j'avais à faire à cause de cette blessure inattendue. Je devine d'ailleurs que son autopsie n'a rien révélée. »

Watson ne savait plus quoi ressentir, il sentit les bras de Holmes enserrer son corps tremblant. Il était perdu. Il avait besoin de calme mais autant à l'extérieur que dans cette pièce, il lui était impossible de l'avoir. Il sentit le logicien relever son visage pour poser un baiser sur son front et essuyer ses larmes de ses mains gantées couvertes de sang. Cette odeur agressait le nez du médecin. En plus de son visage qui portait de nombreuse traces de ce liquide de vie, il sentait ses vêtements humides. Le débit de sang de la carotide était toujours important. Ses mains, sa veste, son gilet, même sa chemise à travers étaient totalement couverts de sang encore humide. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme à terre alors que Holmes se levait, fondant son regard dans le sien.

« Qui est-il? »

Le détective approcha du corps à terre pour attraper le sac noir sur sa tête. Il retira d'un coup le masque mortuaire du visage de l'homme. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Watson pour qu'il se souvienne de ce visage. C'était celui de l'homme, qui, de nombreuses semaines plus tôt, lui avait posé un couteau sous la gorge.

« Il a la même corpulence et la même taille que moi, sûrement à quelques détails près. Je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai assommé dans la journée. Je l'ai mis à ma place pour pouvoir sortir, j'avais beaucoup de choses à planifier et à finir. Mrs Hudson est arrivée au moment où je rentrais. J'avais en tête de mettre en scène cela, mais pas qu'elle en serait témoin. »

Holmes laissa tomber le tissus noir imbibé de sang à terre avant de revenir vers Watson pour tendre la main vers lui. Le médecin le regardait toujours dans les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait tellement de questions, beaucoup trouvaient aussi leur réponse. Il ignora la main tendue, ce qui sembla peiner le détective qui rabattit son bras à contre cœur.

« C'est amusant mais aussi très beau d'imaginer que vous ayez été séduit par mes deux visages. Vous m'êtes resté totalement fidèle, c'est réellement touchant d'imaginer que vous m'aimiez tout ce temps sans réellement savoir que c'était moi. Ce n'est pas qu'une attirance physique ou que vous êtes impressionné par mon génie. Ce n'est pas superficiel. Vous m'aimez donc réellement.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez pris tant de plaisir à jouer avec moi? »

Le logicien s'agenouilla pour se remettre au niveau du médecin en poussant un léger soupir.

« J'ai déformé la vérité à propos de moi mais je n'ai pas réellement menti si vous faites bien attention. Et je n'ai jamais menti sur les sentiments que je suis susceptible de ressentir à votre égard, je n'ai jamais menti à propos de cela. Je suis réellement désolé qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autre moyen. Je sais que vous êtes troublé, je sais que vous êtes en colère, mais, sûrement par égoïsme, je tiens à vous garder à mes côtés. Vous avez su supporter ce que j'étais et accepter le fait que j'aie pu faire d'horribles choses. Je vous l'ai dit, tout ce qui était vrai hier l'est encore aujourd'hui, vous avez juste une autre vue des choses à présent. Mais profondément, rien n'a changé de ce côté-là, même si pour le moment, vous trouvez ces changements énormes. Ce qui est en train de muter par contre, se trouve à l'extérieur. »

Holmes prit les mains de Watson qui, cette fois, se laissa faire. Il l'aida à se relever, puis une fois debout, l'expression du détective changea. Elle redevint la même qu'il portait habituellement, enjouée, malicieuse. Il sortit de l'intérieur de son manteau de cuir sa pipe qu'il bourra de tabac avant de la prendre entre ses dents et l'allumer. Il regarda son ami un instant. Il retira la pipe de ses lèvres pour enrouler un bras autour de ses hanches pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Watson, toujours perdu, trop confus pour le repousser ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Watson était confus, perdu, tiraillé par toutes les pensées qui l'envahissaient. Par toutes ces révélations et toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties en si peu de temps. Il avait cru perdre Holmes une fois, un court instant, mais la douleur avait été atroce. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait survivre à le perdre une deuxième fois, définitivement s'il décidait de partir. La ville, le pays allaient se rebâtir, comme lui devrait se reconstruire tout comme les différentes relations qu'il entretenait avec Holmes. Toutes les fois où le monde s'était reconstruit, cela était pour devenir de pire en pire, mais cette fois, il lui semblait que les citoyens avaient réellement compris leur situation et décidé que cela change. Comme lui était décidé à ce que tout change.

Aussi dure cette relation avait été à bâtir, aussi rudes soient les efforts mis en œuvre pour l'entretenir, elle lui avait plus apporté que n'importe quoi. Il avait appris énormément, surtout sur lui-même. Même si tout cela était atroce, dur à accepter, il avait du temps, toute une vie pour le faire. S'il décidait de s'enfuir maintenant, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait rien compris, que tout cela, toute cette souffrance, n'avait servi à rien. De plus, il ne pouvait pas perdre Holmes une deuxième fois, aussi blessé était-il, il n'y survivrait pas. Et au fond de lui, il savait que tous deux pourraient s'en sortir s'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, comme les citoyens étaient là, unis les uns pour les autres à l'extérieur de ces murs. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'amour qui est si doux d'aspect, une fois mis à l'épreuve, soit si tyrannique et si brutal?

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Watson sentit Holmes se décoller de lui pour lui parler de nouveau.

« Je vous l'avais dit. Un de nous devait mourir ce soir. Mon masque est tombé et je ne le remettrai plus jamais, L'Individu est mort, il ne reste plus que moi, Sherlock Holmes. »

Le logicien attrapa la main de son ami alors qu'il reprenait sa pipe entre ses lèvres en lui adressant ce regard malicieux, pétillant de vie qui faisait qui il était. Et pour la première fois, Watson accepta de lui rendre ce sourire, aussi faible soit-il. Le détective le remarqua avec un soulagement et une joie non dissimulés.

« Faisons de l'Enfer du Chaos un Paradis. »

Holmes tira Watson hors de la pièce pour l'emmener sur le toit où ils pourraient ensemble observer la concrétisation et l'épilogue de l'œuvre de L'Individu.

* * *

Voilà pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Enfin l'identité de L'Individu est dévoilée. Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné, j'ai tout fait pour vous faire douter, mais y'en a qui s'accrochent xD.

J'espère que ça vous a plut :). Il ne se passera pas grand chose dans l'épilogue ce sera juste pour conclure.

Je croit qu'il y en a qui doivent un petit peu vouloir ma mort vu la peur que je leur ait fait XD... tant pis.

Je suis content, ma Muse est de retour \o/... j'suis content aussi parce qu'on sort juste de chez le dentiste et ça y est, mon homme a des crocs pour la vie 8D !

Citations :

_"Le Crime est commun. La logique est rare"  
"Crime is common. Logic is rare."_  
**Sherlock Holmes, dans "**_**The Adventure of the Copper Breeches"**_

_"Qui veut élever en un instant une flamme puissante commence par l'allumer avec de faibles brins de paille."_

_"Pourquoi fallait-il que l'amour qui est si doux d'aspect, mis à l'épreuve, soit si tyrannique et si brutal ?"_

_"De même que tout est mortel dans la nature, de même toute nature atteinte d'amour est mortellement atteinte de folie."_

_"Un esprit sensible ne convient pas à qui porte une épée."_

_"Si nous vivons, nous vivons pour marcher sur la tête des puissants... Car les puissants ne travaillent qu'à marcher sur nos vies."_

_"Voyez comme cette petite chandelle répand au loin sa lumière ! Ainsi rayonne une bonne action dans un monde malveillant..."_

_"Je tiens ce monde pour ce qu'il est : un théâtre où chacun doit jouer son rôle. Le personnage que nous sommes, c'est un jardin, et notre volonté le cultive. Le monde entier est un théâtre et tous, hommes et femmes, n'en sont que les acteurs. Et notre vie durant nous jouons plusieurs rôles."  
_**William Shakespeare dans différentes pièces de théâtre x)...  
**


	16. Epilogue

Une aurore rouge se leva sur Londres après cette nuit qui resterait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de chacun, ainsi que celle de la nation.

Proche mais pourtant si loin de la démence de la ville, deux individus étaient présents, cachés sur le toit d'un immeuble à la porte grande ouverte dont des papillons s'étaient échappés quelques heures plus tôt.

Holmes, sa vieille pipe entre les dents, leva les yeux vers les cieux pour admirer l'aurore de sang et d'or qui effaçait peu à peu les dernières étoiles.

Il pensait à la science, il pensait à la Foi, il pensait aux hommes.

Il pensait comment chaque culture de chaque pays, à chaque temps avaient toutes partagé une chose.

Toutes avaient un Créateur.

Les hommes à travers les âges lui avaient donné différents noms, différent visages, différentes prières mais Dieu était la seule constante universelle de l'homme.

Dieu était un symbole, un symbole que tous avaient partagé. Le symbole de tous les mystères de la vie que personne ne peut comprendre.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Les hommes, anciens ou modernes, avaient toujours placé leur Foi en un Être impalpable dont ils ignoraient si l'existence était réelle. Ils ont acceptés de se faire guider ainsi.

Lui avait décidé quelques instants de le remplacer pour aider l'homme à ouvrir les yeux. Quelques instants, il n'avait plus été humain. En devenant un Idéal, n'avait-il pas pu accéder au statut de Dieu?

Il n'avait pas agi dans l'ombre en faisant douter de son existence, il avait imposé ses principes et par chance pour lui, et il le pensait aussi pour le peuple, on l'avait écouté, on avait vu la symbolique de ses actes. Il avait réussi à soulever une Nation contre l'ordre établi.

Quelque part oui, quelques instants, ceux où il avait gardé son masque en devenant la représentation d'un Idéal, de son Idéal, il était devenu un Dieu. Comme chaque Révolutionnaire en tout temps a toujours été un Dieu vivant, ils ont guidé les révolutions même après leur mort. Dieu lui aussi, tel qu'on le connaissait, avait peut-être fini ainsi. Un Révolutionnaire qui a fini tué au nom de sa Foi mais qualifié d'Être éternel car même après sa mort, sa mémoire et ses principes ont survécu.

Il était heureux que L'Individu soit mort et que personne, ou presque, ne puisse jamais mettre un visage sur lui. Ainsi, encore comme un Dieu, son image resterait un mystère, il demeurerait un symbole et son combat resterait gravé dans l'histoire. Il avait réussit à redonner Foi en toute une Nation, lui faire retrouver sa fougue et son envie de Justice et de Liberté. Peu de gens, même de Dieu, pouvaient se vanter d'une telle chose.

Une partie de lui était en deuil, il avait accompli l'œuvre de sa vie, une pulsion qu'il avait rejetée, refusée des années durant. À présent qu'il avait fini son œuvre, que cette partie de lui était définitivement accomplie et assouvie, il se sentait calme, enfin en paix avec lui même.

La partie humaine de lui-même était heureuse que tout enfin soit terminé, qu'il puisse enfin jouir d'une vie normale sans avoir ce sentiment d'échec, ce sentiment de non-accompli, ces regrets. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'en avait que faire que l'on sache qui avait bien pu le faire puisque cela avait été fait.

Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa pipe puis il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit ensuite légèrement pour les baisser puis il déplaça sa main gantée couverte de sang à présent sec du torse aux cheveux de son ami, endormi sur ses cuisses. Il semblait si paisible endormi ainsi. Personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la souffrance qu'il avait vécue ne serait-ce que la veille. Les seuls signes pouvant trahir cela étaient ses pommettes encore rosies par les larmes et ses vêtements complètement souillés de sang ainsi que ses mains et quelques traces restantes sur son visage.

Holmes le regarda longuement ainsi endormi, il caressa ses cheveux puis son visage et son cou. Il sentait son cœur se réchauffer d'une douce chaleur à cette vue si paisible qui contrastait vivement avec les cris toujours poussés dans la rue d'hommes et de femmes qui s'époumonaient en disant qu'ils étaient enfin libres. Il savait parfaitement que rattraper sa trahison prendrait du temps mais à présent, il en avait. Lui aussi était libre à présent, il avait libéré L'Individu sommeillant en lui de sa prison, l'avait laissé s'exprimer avant de le laisser mourir paisiblement. En faisant cela, il avait entraîné dans sa décadence la seule chose qui lui avait donné Foi dans ce monde. Oui, le peu de Foi qu'il n'ait jamais eue, il l'avait placée en cet homme et celui-ci avait fait le choix de rester à ces côtés et il l'avait aimé pour l'homme, Sherlock Holmes autant que pour l'Idéal, L'Individu, il l'avait aimé entièrement, aidé et soutenu en s'oubliant. À présent, il devait lui rendre la pareille en espérant en faire autant pour Watson que celui-ci en avait fait pour lui. Il le rendrait à nouveau heureux, comme avant, il s'en fit la promesse. Un nouvel idéal.

Il passa encore une fois sa main gantée sur la joue de son ami endormi, puis il releva les yeux vers l'astre de plus en plus doré. Sous le Soleil qui réchauffait sa peau et un peu plus son cœur, il ferma les yeux, la main toujours posée sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, écoutant attentivement les hurlements distincts qui clamaient "Libres ! Enfin, nous sommes libres!" qui venaient des rues de la ville.

Il sourit légèrement, puis son sourire s'agrandit pour devenir immense et éclatant. Il se mit ensuite à rire d'un rire franc. Il ressentait un sentiment que jamais il n'avait aussi profondément ressenti de toute sa vie.

L'Espoir.

* * *

Voilà pour l'épilogue, c'est la fin de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire :). Comme toujours je suis un peu triste d'avoir fini cette fic, mais j'ai plein d'idées, de plus en plus même pour d'autre fic. J'ai déjà trois autres idées de fic mais la prochaine sera comme promit "Sucre Amer" :).

Je vous avoue que cette fic, "L'Individu", m'a été inspiré surtout d'une phrase de la nouvelle de Sherlock Holmes "Une Etude en Rouge « où quelqu'un dit à propos de Sherlock Holmes : **"Un jour il se lassera d'enquêter. Un jour on sera tous autour d'un cadavre et c'est lui qui l'aura mit là" **(même Sherlock Holmes dit "Heureusement que je ne suis pas du côté criminel" x'))

Ca en a choqué pas mal que L'Individu soit Holmes même s'ils s'y attendaient xD. Après tout, qui peut mieux tromper la police qu'un détective, un génie à qui ils ont demandé de l'aide ?

Je savais avoir vu ce genre de phrase dans une histoire mais je n'arrivais plus à retrouver laquelle, merci à la personne qui l'a relevée et me l'a rappelée ;P.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, suivit, commenté, ça me touche toujours énormément et plus le temps passe plus j'ai de lecteur, j'aurais jamais pensé arriver à ce niveau là x).

A très bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction :D. Je pense commencer à publier dans la semaine ou la semaine prochaine, histoire de mettre toutes mes idées en place.

**Misa :** Merci de tes compliments sur ma fic et mon style ^^. Si tu le désire il y a deux autres fics sur le fandom Sherlock Holmes que tu peux lire de moi ("Rien n'est Absolu" et "L'Homme au Masque de Fer"), une nouvelle fic va bientôt commencer, tu peux me laisser ton avis sur tout ça ^^.

On va dire que Mycroft trouvait "magnifique" l'idée qu'un homme puisse aller aussi loin pour accomplir son idéal, Holmes était près à tout même tuer son propre frère qui était un des plus salit dans l'histoire.

Je fais de mon mieux pour retranscrire les relations et les sentiments que les gens peuvent avoir dans mes écrits, si tu trouve la relation entre ces deux personnages belle et profonde, j'ai atteint mon but x). J'écris aussi en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas rester spectateur mais qu'on ressente ce que ressentent les personnages et qu'on voit ce que l'on voit ^^. Je fais tout pour que mes lecteurs ressentent quelque chose quand ils lisent et qu'ils soient un peu happé dans mon monde ^^.

**Miyu :** Oui tu es l'une de celle qui a sut deviner que c'était bien Holmes L'Individu xD. Quelque part ça me frustre, j'aurais bien aimé que personne ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à la fin.

A bientôt pour ma prochaine fanfic_. _Voilà le résumé qui sera surement écourté (le site est vraiment soulant, les résumés sont vraiment minuscules ._.)

(¯`.† _Sucre Amer_ †.'¯)

Watson est décidé à quitter le 221b Baker Street. D'habitude cette envie de partir  
au loin quitte son esprit assez rapidement mais cette fois, elle finit par créer de  
réelles tensions et de sévères disputes avec son ami qui ne semble plus rien vouloir  
partager avec lui, même plus ses enquêtes. Alors que le logicien est sur une affaire  
sur laquelle Watson ignore tout, celui-ci est témoin d'un accident dont Holmes est  
victime. Un accident aux conséquences qu'il n'aurait jamais put imaginer, même  
dans ses rêves les plus fous. Un accident qui changera définitivement leur vie à l'un  
et à l'autre de manière radicale.

Voilà, le premier chapitre sera bientôt en ligne :D.


End file.
